como perder a Terry en 10 dias
by ichelchan2124
Summary: una apuest......dos personas implicadas, pero un giro interesante hara que sea de las personas implicadas menos imaginadas......pero si confabulas cosas malas........cosas malas pasaran......GRAN FINAL!
1. LA APUESTA

_Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia y espero que les guste……esta es mi versión de la película como perder a un hombre en diez días o al menos en este caso, la bella Candy tendrá que perder a Terry en diez días y él tiene que hacer que ella se enamore de él en diez días…..logrará cada uno sus objetivos…….bueno es cuestión de leer la historia…….._

**La apuesta**

Era un día como cualquiera en el colegio de San Pablo, aparentemente todo ocurría sin novedad sin embargo una serie de sucesos iban a interrumpir con esa paz que hasta el momento reinaba en la institución, dicha irrupción tenía nombre……más bien eran dos nombres……….y esos nombres...eran……………………………………………………………………………………………………….Elisa y Neal Legan-ajáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa si creían que eran Candy y Terry pues no jajajajajajaja y en seguida verán porque-dichos hermanos se encontraban platicando amenamente de dos personas en particular Terry Grandchester y Candy-si ahora si son ellos-el curso de platica giraba en torno a algo que los hermanos habían notado desde que vieron a Candy y a Terry verse por primera vez……….

-hermanita...te lo digo por experiencia esos dos se gustan, no se que tramas al estar tan cerca de ese duque, es claro que jamás te volteara a ver………

-pero que cosas dices, que tiene ella que no tenga yo?, a ver dime……

-para empezar no tiene un carácter de los mil demonios-dijo por lo bajito para que su hermana no lo escuchará……

-que dices, no escuche nada……

-digo que ella tiene un carácter de los mil demonios….ya vez que fue sirvienta en su anterior vida…….

-insinúas que Candy es una reencarnación……..

-claro!!... que……………….. NOOOO!!!!...tonta solo digo que antes de ver su sueño de cenicienta hecho realidad, primero fue la cenicienta en si…….

-ah! Ya entiendo……nn'

-en fin…….si quieres llegar al duquecito YO voy a ayudarte-dijo muy valientemente………..

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!-risa sarcástica obvio-...no me hagas reír, tú vas a hacer eso…….

-pues esta noche tendremos una fiesta en el cuarto de Mike y voy a convencer a Grandchcester de que enamore a una mujer y esa serás túuuuuuu……..no te emociona lo inteligente que soy-hablo muy orgulloso mientras la señalaba con un dedo……..

-ah! Si, el sueño de toda mujer es que su enamorado le diga que la ama por una apuesta-otra vez el sarcasmo-……………….

-verdad que si-dijo con una sonrisa y muy orgulloso………

-claro!!!!...que…………………………..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!... tonto como crees que me voy a rebajar a semejante cosa……estas demente…….seré una loca maldita capaz de todo con tal de obtener lo que quiero pero aun tengo mi dignidad sabes?-dijo la pelirroja NO muy convencida de sus palabras……….

-en serio-contraataco Neal con su sarcasmo-y donde estaba cuando le rogabas a Anthony un poco de tu atención-la expresión correcta aquí sería…..HUUUU….TOMALA-……..

-CALLATE!!!!-dijo una Elisa-al menos nunca me aposto……

-mira lo que digo es que será una apuesta y tú en el transcurso de la apuesta lo enamoraras…..le demostraras que eres una mujer muy bella y gentil y dulce-a cada halago que hacia Elisa solo se ponía más roja por la vergüenza-y para cuando la apuesta termine no recordara quien es Candy y estará rendido a tus pies………

-jejejejejejeje-rie nerviosamente y completamente emocionada dice-esta bien me has convencido……esperare hasta que Terry se me acerque……..y después quedara completamente enamorado de mi…siiiiiiiiiii-grito con un gritillo chillón y ensoñador……

-bien….entonces espera hasta mañana y verás los resultados………

-entonces me voy….hasta luego…….

Ese mismo día pero ya en la noche los chicos se reunían en el cuarto del famoso Mike……… y Neal tenía planeado por en marcha su plan…..pero no contaba con una reunión que se estaba haciendo al mismo tiempo en el cuarto de Patty se llevaba a cabo una pijamada y las chicas estaban ahí, principalmente Elisa…………

-ya que estamos aquí…….es hora de empezar-dijo Paty……..

-y que sugieres que hagamos-dijo Annie…..

-podemos jugar a algo……escuche que se ha inventado un nuevo juego…..se llama la botella-dijo Candy……

-y de que se trata-dijo Elisa……

-pues nos ponemos en circulo, agarras una botella y la pones a girar, el pico es el que ordena y la ultima parte es la que obedece…….Stear y Archie me dijeron que eso es lo que hacen cuando se quieren poner borrachos en este internado…….

-"así que de eso se trata la reunión del famoso Mike……………ese Neal miserable……encima de todo va agarrar a Terry borracho, sino fuera por los beneficios que voy a obtener en este momento iba y lo castraba por maldito"-pensó Elisa-y estas sugiriendo acaso que nos emborrachemos no te conocía esas mañas………

-si Archie lo recomienda no debe de ser tan malo-dijo Annie……

-pero ni siquiera tenemos vino o cerveza-dijo Patty…..

-en ese caso-hablo Candy-podemos ponernos pruebas o retos…….y claro tenemos que cumplirlos todos además todo lo que suceda y pase aquí….se queda aquí….esta bien???-pregunto pero se dirigió a una sola persona en especial……

-por que solo me ves a mi?????acaso desconfías de mi???-dijo Elisa

-tomando en cuenta que tu misión en la vida es hacerme la vida de cuadritos…..creo que si…si desconfío de ti….

-no te preocupes………no voy a rebelar absolutamente nada de lo que pase aquí……..hacemos todas un pacto?????-pregunto a las demás y con una mano al centro…….

-PACTO!!!!-dijeron las demás y con la mano al centro……..y así se pusieron a jugar a la botella…….

Mientras tanto en cuarto de Mike los chicos no aguantaban más la risa de lo borrachos que estaban………

-todos:jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!...Grandchester eres incorregible esa imitación de la hermana Grey te quedo de maravilla-vitoreaban los demás……

-"bien ya están todos que se caen de borrachos es mi oportunidad"-pensó Neal-hombres presentes……creo que es hora de darle un giro más interesante a nuestros juegos………

-que quiereshhhh decir con eshhhhhhho???-pregunto Stear………..

-bueno……le tengo un reto a uno de los caballeros, claro si es que se proclama muy hombre entonces no tendrá problema en cumplir mi reto………..

-Y de que shhhhhhhe trata…hip…..-pregunto Archie…….

-primero quiero saber si el interesado esta dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo……..

-y quien eshhh?-pregunto nuestro adorado Terry……….

-es interesante que hagas esa pregunta……por que eres tú Terry……el reto que tengo es para ti-dijo Neal con una malévola voz que los demás no pudieron distinguir por lo borrachos que estaban……

-yshooooooo…..y quee eshhh lo que quiereshhhhhhhh que hagaaa…..hip…….

-tendrás que enamorar a una mujer……….

-jajajajajajajajaja…..essshhooo eshhhh mmmmuuyyyyy faaacccciiillllll-dijo soberbiamente………

-no lo creo…..yo voy a elegir a quien tendrás que enamorar……y tendrás 10 días…..

-y tieneshhhhhh a una en meentteeee…………

-si, es una mujer bonita, dulce pero casi no lo demuestra…..prefiere pelear y que los demás piensen que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios "ahora tengo que mentir acerca de su personalidad, esta me la pagas Elisa"-pensaba la mente de Neal-…..

-jejejejejeje…..hip….crreeooo sabbbbbb….bbberrrr…..d…d….dde quien habllllas…….y creeeeeee……mmmmeeee……shera pannnn…co…cooo…miii..doooo…….. "shiiii mmmiii tarzshhannn pecossshooooo"-pensó la mente también borracha de Terry………….

Mientras en el cuarto de Patty……..las chicas estaban contentas por todas las cosas que tuvieron que hacer, además de decir todas las verdades a las preguntas que se les hacían……

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!-reían todas-eres incorregible Candy esa imitación de la madre superiora no puedo ser mejor………..

-bueno a quien le toca girar ahora-pregunto Candy…….

-es mi turno-dijo Annie…..

Annie gira la botella y esta termina apuntando a Candy por la parte de atrás……..

-ah!!!...no puede ser dos veces seguidas……..que mala suerte tengo-dijo la rubia…….

-mmmm...Candy creo que esta vez te voy a poner un verdadero reto-dijo Annie…….

-que clase de reto?...

-todas sabemos que Candy es dulce, linda, adorable y desinteresada verdad???-las demás asienten……..

-y eso tiene algo de malo……

-claro que no……pero creo que debes de aprender a jugar con los hombres antes de que ellos lo hagan contigo………

-no te entiendo que es lo quiere decir exactamente………..

-bueno…..es muy simple…….este es reto…….al primer hombre que se te acerque mañana con fines de conquista……….

-aja-dijo Candy mientras que las demás observaban atentamente a Annie completamente interesadas en lo que iba a decir después……

-tendrás 10 días para deshacerte de él………harás todas las cosas que desesperan a un hombre…….y en el transcurso de 10 días harás que huya de ti……

-QUE!!!!!...claro que no!!!!!…….

-me parece que no tienes opción Candy o vas a desobedecer en el juego que tú misma sugeriste-metió su cuchara Elisa……

-concuerdo con ella-dijo Patty…….

-esta bien lo hare-dijo resignadamente Candy al verse presionada por las demás……..

-mente de las demás "al fin Candy no será perfecta"……

Se puede ver en ambos cuartos…….

-entonces es una apuesta...dijeron al mismo tiempo los Legan………..

-ok…..es una apuesta-dijeron Candy y Terry al mismo tiempo, y por lo visto éste ya estaba más sobrio……..o al menos pudo articular esa oración $$'……..

Continuara……………………………

Bueno este es el primer capitulo, este fic se me ocurrió por que vi la peli como ya lo dije al principio pero ahora nuestros protagonistas son Terry y Candy, realmente solo me sirvió de inspiración la peli y lo esencial del contenido, así que solo habrá una que otra cosa similar, si han visto la película lo notaran y aparte de eso, ahora que van a hacer los hermanitos cuando vean el transcurso de las cosas…….eso es lo que pasa cuando confabulas cosas malas, muy posiblemente cosas malas pasarán………..

En fin dejen un review y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo llamado El inicio de mis planes

Por cierto si alguien sabe como hacer que el nombre de los títulos aparezca largo en donde se pone el titulo del capitulo que me lo diga porfis……….


	2. El inicio de mis planes

_Hola aquí dejando este capitulo que ya tenia listo pero mi memoria usb se puso nena y no me quería guardar y además en estos tiempos ya no confió en los disquets, por cierto el capitulo pasado no puse el disclaimer así que aquí va: Candy Candy no me pertenece y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro. _

_En el capitulo anterior_

_-entonces es una apuesta...dijeron al mismo tiempo los Legan……….._

_-ok…..es una apuesta_

_Y ahora el nuevo capitulo_

**El inicio de mis planes**

Era un nuevo día para los estudiantes del real colegio de San Pablo, para la mayoría de ellos era un día cualquiera y por lo tanto era un amanecer como cualquier otro……………..sin embargo, para otros estudiantes no era así, principalmente en las habitaciones de los hombres donde la noche anterior existió una orgia de borrachos y que ahora claro esta amanecían con una muy, pero muy, pero MMMUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY………………….CRUDA…………………… REALIDAD….así es…….una cruda realidad…….y en donde uno principalmente tenía mucho trabajo que hacer……….

-aaaayyyyyyyyyy…………………ayyyyyyyy……………………..AAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…………… gemía una "pobre alma" que al ver que nadie tenia una reacción siguió quejándose…….AAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!...

-MALDITA SEA!!!!! CÁLLATE GRANDCHESTER QUE ME DUELE LA CABEZA!!!!!!-grito otra "pobre alma"…………

-y Archie…dime…….acaso crees que yo estoy en un lecho de rosas!!!!!!!!-grito Terry………

-pues parece que aplicas el dicho que si eres infeliz los demás tenemos que serlo-dijo una ultima "pobre alma" que se acababa de levantar sobándose las sienes de la cabeza………….

-ya dejen de quejarse trió de mariquitas y arréglense, tenemos que estar en clase en media hora-dijo una Diabólica Alma y lo pongo sin comillas por que en realidad es una diabólica alma………

-que rayos estas insinuando Legan!!!!-dijo Terry mientras lo jalaba hacia él amenazándolo con un puño……….

-tranquilízate-dijo Stear al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a Terry…….

-Stear tiene razón al menos no nos autoproclamamos gays un día de gracias- dijo burlonamente Archie…..lo siento no pude reprimirlo y para los que no saben de que se trata les recomiendo que lean mi fic el día de gracias de la familia Andrew

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja……rieron Archie y Stear mientras Neal palidecía y Terry miraba a los tres sin entender……….

-a que se refieren con eso?-dijo sin poder reprimir la pregunta……

-a nada, eso es otra historia-dijeron Archie y Stear….y si que en verdad es otra historia………

-ya dejen eso en paz, acaso nunca me lo van a perdonar??...mejor pasemos a otras cosas mas interesantes, Grandchester….aún te acuerdas de nuestra apuesta……

-pero claro que si…..ya te dije que eso es pan comido……

-bien….por que tienes 10 días…..

-10 días!!!!!...por que 10 días???!!!!...

-no lo se…igual pudieron haber sido 8 ó 7 pero que más da…..además aprovechas para llevarla al baile de bienvenida para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso……

-mmmmmm…..tienes razón no había pensado en eso……bien prepárense por que HOY VOY CAMBIAAAARRRRRRRR-canto Terry mostrando sus dotes de actuación y cantante, mientras los demás lo veían con cara de what the hell!!!!-mjmmmm...digo hoy voy a entrar en acción con mi victima…..

-bien….eso esta bien…y los que estamos aquí presentes…tenemos que jurar que no diremos ABSOLUTAMENTE nada sin importar que conozcamos a la victima esta claro???-pregunto Neal a Stear y Archie……..

-claro no diremos nada, esto es cosa de hombres-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con un tono machista…….

-si ya todo esta claro, será mejor que nos vayamos a clases-dijo Stear…..

Asienten y salen de la habitación………mientras eso acontecía en una de las habitaciones de las chicas, una chica obvio se encontraba sentada en su cama con un dedo en su boca mordiéndolo muy nerviosamente, de repente se para y se dirige rápidamente a la iglesia antes de que sea la hora de las clases, llega corriendo a borde del llanto y se arrodilla, comienza a orar muy intensamente…..en una esquina se aprecia al cura del colegio con una pequeña lagrima en su ojo y pensando "que alma tan piadosa que viene a orar antes de su clase, si todos los demás alumnos fueran como esa pequeña rubia pecosa"………y así es….nuestra pecosa le estaba orando al señor una sola cosa………..

-"por favor……por favor señor……pocas veces te hago una plegaria…..y mira que para la vida que me toco llevar me debes una muy pero muy pero MMMUUUYYYYY grande, y en caso de que hayas olvidado a lo que me refiero, me voy a dar a la tarea de recordarte: primero soy una niña abandonada, crecí en precarias condiciones, la niña que creía mi hermáname traiciona de la forma más dolorosa posible, cuando me adoptan llego a una familia salida del mismísimo infierno y claro me hacen vivir un infierno, después tengo un poco de felicidad pero me atacan pavos psicóticos y después otro poco de felicidad solo para que Anthony muera, discúlpame pero van mas a favor de mi sufrimiento que de mi felicidad y ahora ESTO……así que solo te pido una cosa y una sola cosa te voy pedir…..por favorrrr!!!!, por lo que más quieras…………………….…no dejes que ese hombre sea………no dejes que ese hombre sea………………………………………………..no dejes que sea…………………………………………….FEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...SIIIII ya se lo que piensas…..esta es superficial Candy…….pero creo que esta es una buena manera de compensar todo el sufrimiento que he pasado y por él que voy a pasar……por que admitámoslo…..te encanta verme sufrir…….en fin……lo dejo a tu consideración y conciencia…..es hora de que me vaya a clases………"-así Candy se va a clases…..

Una vez terminada la jornada escolar…..los jóvenes están reunidos en el inmenso jardín del colegio……..de un lado estaba el grupo de los chicos apoyando a Terry para que comenzara la apuesta y del otro lado estaban las chicas esperando a que un hombre se le acercara a Candy para comenzar ellas también con su apuesta…

Lado de las chicas……..

-mmmmm no puedo creer que ya tengamos aquí alrededor de tres horas y nadie se haya acercado a Candy…..es increíble-dijo Annie…….

-pues al parecer Candy no es taaaannnn adorable como ustedes piensan-menciono Elisa………..

-esa es una opción poco probable……lo más seguro en este caso es que Candy los intimide y por eso no quieran acercarse a ella…….

-sabes Patty….esa es una opción más viable-dijo Annie……

-y entonces que hacemos……no quiero estar aquí toda la tarde-se quejo Candy……

-hay que tener calma….nos quedaremos toda la noche si es necesario-dijo muy seguramente Elisa…….

-pero Elisa!!….no nos dejan quedarnos aquí después de las 9…..

-esta bien Annie….nos quedaremos hasta las 9…que lata!!!!...

Lado de los hombres…….

-y bien Grandchester….ya queremos verte en acción………

-Neal…no seas tan hentai…yo no hago "eso" frente a la gente-dijo Terry con una mueca de asco……..

-si serás……..pedazo de…..TONTO!!!!...me refiero a que queremos ver el inicio del plan….es decir…que te acerques a la chica en cuestión…….

-si claro…..no te preocupes ya la tengo ubicada……y dentro de poco me acercare sólo estoy esperando a que se alejen las chicas que están a su alrededor………

-no esperes a nada….se te acaba el tiempo….tic tac…..tic tac…..

-esta bien!!!!...que desesperado eres………

-VAMOS TIGRE!!!!!-gritaron Stear y Archie……

-"muy bien allí va…..Elisa espero que lo aproveches-Neal comienza a seguir cada uno de los movimientos de Terry-esquiva a un par de feas…..se dirige hacia donde va Elisa……va en plan conquistador….siiii…ahora se acerca a Candy y se la lleva…..el plan salió perfectamente……"

-QUEEEEE!!!!! CANDYYYYYYYY!!!!!...NEALLLLLL!!!!!!!-gritaron los hermanos Cornwall……

-QUE!!!...solo se llevo a Candy….OH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!-dijo dramaticamente con uan mano en su pecho y la otra hacia arriba señalando al cielo….

Los dos hermanos se acercan amenazadoramente a él……

-hey ustedes dos….cálmense…jejejejejeje…..tengo una explicación para todo esto……lo juro!!!!!!...

-pues será mejor que la digas pronto antes de que te cortemos en miles de pedacitos-bramo como bestia salvaje Archie…

-verán….no tenia que acercarse a Candy….sino a Elisa….

-a Elisa!!!!...pero ella no es bonita, ni dulce….ni ninguna de las características que le dijiste a Terry……si querías acercarlo a ella debiste haberle dicho que era un perra maldita que nació para hacer sufrir a los demás y te hubiera entendido perfectamenteeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!-bramo ahora Stear a punto de colgar a Neal del primer poste de luz que se atravesara enfrente…..

-oigan no es mi culpa que sea tan despistado!!!!!!y si quieren pelea solo les tengo que decir algo……..

-QUEEE!!!...

-miren-dice señalando hacia la nada, es una huida clásica pero los otros se la tragan del puro coraje y cuando voltean ya no hay nada solo una hoja con una nota………

"recuerden que no pueden decir nada…es una apuesta y además es una palabra de honor"

-ese canalla…..me las va a pagar….

-pero Archie tiene razón hicimos una apuesta y nos tenemos que aguantar…….

-pero Stear……

-pero nada….además Candy sabe cuidarse….y quien sabe….además ellos se gustan y este error de Neal tal vez al final no sea tan malo…….

-esta bien….no diré nada…… de manera directa…..

-que quieres decir????...

-pues que una cosa es que tengamos prohibido decirle a Candy lo de la apuesta y otra muy diferente a que le demos una que otra pista…….

-mmmmm en eso tienes razón…….te apoyo……

Lado de las chicas……

-"esa maldita…….MALDITA HUERFANA……pero esta vez aunque me rechoque admitirlo……no es su culpa…..es la culpa de ese idiota de diablos fue a echar a perder esto……mmm parece que Stear y Archie no se ven muy contentos…..ya se escapo el miserable…..ahora si me a escuchar"-si ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí….me despido….adiós chicas…..

-adiós Elisa-contestan al unísono Annie y Patty…..

-vaya quien iba a pensar que Terry sería al que Candy tiene que alejar, es si es mala suerte…..

-vamos Annie…además es obvio que esos dos se gustan….veámoslo como una prueba de fuego para Terry…..si es capaz de soportar a Candy en esta faceta de alejarlo…..entonces tal vez queden juntos definitivamente…..

-Supongo que tienes razón…..ahora vamos a conocer de que madera esta hecho el futuro gran duque Terry Grandchester……..

Mientras tanto en un lugar retirado del jardín se veía a Neal corriendo cuando de repente fue frenado por una figura femenina con el aura del mismísimo demonio en persona……..

-A DONDE CREES QUE VAS TRAIDOR!!!!-dijo una Elisa con una mega cabezota y saliéndole humo por la nariz y los oídos……

-Eeeelissaaa!!!"ya me había olvidado de ella, esto se va aponer feo pero para mi, es mas peligrosa que todo un batallón de guerra"…espera por favor no me mates…..te juro que fue una confusión…….

-que confusión ni que mis orejas!!!!!!...voy a matarteee!!!!!!!!...

-esperaaaa!!!!!por favorrr!!!!!...no todo esta perdido……..aun hay esperanza!!!!!...

-esperanzaaaa!!!...cual esperanza!!!!...a menos que Candy lo rechace lo cual no creo porque no esta loca!!!!!!...mmmmmmm………espera…..tal vez Candy si lo rechace………….

-que….que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto un Neal asustado y esta vez no podemos culparlo, quien no se asustaría con una mujer así?????…….

-nada….nada….yo sola me entiendo, cosa de mujeres……me voy……

-te vas…..así sin hacerme nada……

-si……digamos que la suerte te ha bendecido esta vez-le dijo una sonriente Elisa…."si no fuera por nuestra propia apuesta te mataría Neal, te juro que te mataría"……….

-no puedo creerlo!!!!oO…..no me hizo nada…..mejor me voy antes de que cambie de opinión……….

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado se encontraba la nueva pareja tratando de cumplir sus apuestas y para esto ya era un poco noche……

-jajajajajajajaja…Terry me la he pasado muy bien…….pero creo que es hora de irme ya es noche y me comienza a dar algo de frio……

-no…..no te vayas….porque no me acompañas a mi cuarto pecosa-dijo con una coquetería que haría sonrojar a la misma madre superiora……..

-Terry….no crees que es inapropiado-dijo una muy sonrojada Candy….

-vamos Candy-le dijo susurrando-yo se que lo quieres…..lo deseas con tanta intensidad…..

-pppeeroo….jejejeje,...Terry……nn

-vamos a……….tomarnos…………………..un té quieres? nn

-ahh!!...era eso…….U-U' "que malpensada eres Candy"……..esta bien……..

Ya en la habitación de Terry después de tomar el té y seguir conversando alegremente…….

-jajajajajajaja……vaya así que has pasado por todas esas aventuras, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado Candy…….

-pues si….he pasado por eso y dime….tú tienes algún sueño para el futuro…….

-claro…..pienso ser un gran actor…..algún día lo seré y tu?...

-bueno yo…..aún no se….pero se que será un trabajo en el cual pueda ayudar a la gente…….

-sabes Candy…eres muy noble-comienza a acercarse hacia ella-y muy inteligente-la toma de la cintura-y tienes un excelente sentido del humor-acerca su rostro al de ella-nada mal para ser un tarzan pecoso-logra que Candy se sonrroje……

-"por dios que va a hacer……de verdad lo va a hacer, sus ojos brillan, los ha cerrado, no seas tonta ciérralos tú también"…..-pero nada pasa y siente el aliento de Terry en su oreja…………

-susurrándole-Candy…….ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir…….

-eh!!!-Candy sale de su ensoñación y asiente-tienes razón es hora de que me vaya……

-nos vemos mañana…..

-si…hasta mañana……

-toma-le da una soga….

-que es esto???……

- es una cuerda ya preparada para que hagas tu salida de mono…..jajajajajajaja!!!!

-Terry!!!!...nn'……-Candy sale al balcón y sujeta la cuerda….logra saltar a la primera rama y se detiene para regresar a ver un momento a Terry……

-pensamientos de Terry "Candy……ya te estas enamorando"….pone en su cara una sonrisa triunfadora…….

-pensamientos de Candy "Terry….espero que lo hayas disfrutado….por que en los próximos diez días vas a desear estar muerto"……pone también una sonrisa triunfadora, le hace una ademan de despedida a Terry y se va hacia su habitación……

Continuara………….

_Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, espero que me dejen un review, esta ultima parte fue la que más me gusto y espero que a ustedes también, por cierto agradezco los review dejados, me motiva mucho saber que más personas se interesan por mis historias…..y para los que apenas me van a leer les recomiendo que lean mi anterior historia que se llama el día de gracias de la familia Andrew ya que unos chistes de allá los comento aquí._

_También les informo que cada semana actualizare ya que con eso de que me subieron los pasajes pero no de sueldo quedo más corta de dinero, esto para que no piensen que voy a dejar la historia colgada y eso me recuerda….Yajaira ya vi que leíste mi otra historia pero esa pienso sacarla un tiempo y después mejorarla…es solo que por el momento no me motiva….._

_Ahora si es todo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo llamado……__**los primero días y ya deseo jamás haber nacido**__ dejen por favor un review…..bye…._


	3. EL PRIMER DIA Y YA DESEO JAMAS HABER

_Candy Candy no me pertenece por que si así fuera jamás habría dejado a Terry con Susana que no tiene vela en este fic y que tal vez no les importe pero de todos modos ya lo escribí así que ni modo, en fin este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro…..disfruten de la historia nn_

_En el capitulo anterior_

_-Candy……ya te estas enamorando"…_

_- "Terry….espero que lo hayas disfrutado….por que en los próximos diez días vas a desear estar muerto"_

_Ahora si el nuevo capitulo_

**Es el primer días y ya deseo jamás haber nacido**

Había transcurrido unas cuantas horas desde que Candy y Terry se habían visto, ya era muy temprano en la maña y las chicas buscaron a Candy mientras que los hombres hacían lo mismo en el cuarto de Terry…….

Cuarto de Candy

Toc……toc……

-adelante…….

-hola amiga!!!….cuéntanos como te fue anoche???!!!-grito una emocionada Annie……

-bueno….en realidad…..muy bien……jejejejejeje….dijo una sonrojada Candy…

-en serio??...entonces diste inicio al plan-hablo interesadamente Elisa….

-no…..

-como que no?...dijo Patty

-es que….-"como le hago para que no se den cuenta de que me encanta" pensó Candy"-mmmmmm….bueno……..en realidad…….le quise dar una oportunidad de pasarla bien una noche para que la recordará…….ya que los siguientes días no van a ser tan agradables……. "uuuffff!!! Esa estuvo cerca…sonríe para que no se den cuenta"-y Candy suelta la famosa sonrisa de elote de mazorca….

-mmm….buen plan….-hablaron muy convencidas todas…..

-y que es lo que piensas hacer para alejarlo??-pregunto Annie…

-es muy simple….voy a hacer todas esas cosas que los hombres odian que las mujeres hagan……

-que clase de cosas???-preguntaron las tres muy curiosas…….

-ya saben….esa clase de cosas…-al darse cuenta de que no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaba, solo le quedo decirles-pues verán esas cosas como…….ser muuuuyyyyy necesitada y fingir extremada debilidad……hacerme la muy pero muy penosa y nerd………y…ya saben…..ser una bruja con los demás…..-o sea una pedrada más clara no pudo haber existido…..

-existe algo de malo en eso!!!????-preguntaron las tres con toda la naturalidad del mundo…..

-jejejej…no claro que no-aseguro Candy- "pero que trío de perdedoras por eso nadie les hace caso" pensó la pecosa…..

-y lo vas a ver hoy??pregunto Annie…

-si, igual que ayer cuando terminen las clases…..y después claro esta…….manos a la obra!!!!-dijo alzando efusivamente una mano hacia arriba……

Cuarto de Terry….

-se los digo de verdad la tengo comiendo de mi mano y apenas va un día…….imagínense cuando lleguemos al decimo!!!!...esta es la apuesta más fácil del mundo……debimos de haber apostado dinero…..-dijo muy confiadamente Terry y alardeando de más como todo hombre….

-por que mejor no te callas???-dijo Stear……

-que dijiste?!!!!...

-lo que oíste…….además no creas que nos agrada mucho la idea de que sea nuestra prima-refiriéndose a él y a Archie-la chica a la que hayas elegido, sino fuera por que prometimos guardar silencio y no hacer nada te juro que te arrancaríamos el ama a golpes-finalizo con un tono amenazante…….

-acaso estas celoso?!!!!!-hablo Terry con los ojos abiertos como platos…….

-no seas idiota!!!-salió en su defensa Archie-como te sentirías si fuera tu hermana la que esta en su lugar y allá sido apostada en un borrachera-le reclamo a punto de golpearlo…..

-pues en realidad me daría gusto-dijo en un tono determinante y completamente seguro…….

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!-fue un grito que salió de la garganta de los jóvenes presentes aun de Neal…..

-que insensible eres, Grandchester no tienes corazón-dijo Neal nn'……, compréndalo el si tiene hermanas…….

-no me malinterpreten….yo odio a mi hermana……..y además de que te quejas Legan…acaso no fue tooooodooo esto tu idea???...así que si alguien tiene la culpa eres tú……y como dicen por ahí…….todo queda en familia-finalizo el sarcástico Terry……

-pues si yo fuera tú tendría cuidado, después de todo Candy no es solo una dulce chica….si se llega a enterar de que la apostaste…te juro que desearas no haber nacido…-dijo Archie

-así es, compadre…te va a dar el peor de los castigos…….-dijo Stear…

-oh! por favor!!!...que es lo que una niña pecosa, flaca y enana me podría hacer…...-este hombre no tiene ni idea nn….si supiera…….

-en fin…la piensas ver hoy????…preguntaron los tres…

-si al igual que ayer después de clases……

-entonces vámonos que se hace tarde-dijo Neal……

Mientras iban caminando por los pasillos dos personas se quedaron rezagadas…..

-tienes que ayudarme a verme con Candy antes de que Terry lo haga…..-le susurro Archie…

-no crees que va a ser difícil-dijo Stear- con que clase de excusa…….

-no lo se….podemos decir me siento mal y que me dejen ir a la enfermería, mientras entretienes a Neal y a Terry y yo me escabullo para ir a hablar con Candy y darle una pista…..

-ese es un gran plan….manos a la obra-ordeno Stear…..

Archie pone sus manos en una estatua y se queda congelado…..

-pero….que diablos haces!!!!!!-gruño Stear mirando incrédulo a Archie…..

-dijiste manos a la obra….bueno….esta es una obra…….nn……

-si serás!!!!!!!…….dijo Stear a punto de darle un zape por tonto-Vamonos!!!!!...

Después de la clara demostración de inteligencia de Archie se van a clases, estas pasan rápidamente y cuando menos se imaginan están en la última hora y ponen en marcha su plan……

-ahhhhhhhh!!!!!...-grito Archie sobándose el estomago………

-joven se siente usted bien?!!!-pregunto el cura de la clase viéndolo muy preocupado…….

-me siento muy mal!!..creo que fue la comida…me puede permitir ir a la enfermería, ahghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!...deme permiso sino quiere que contamine el salón con un gran Peeee……usted sabe…….-ante este comentario todos pusieron cara de asco, hasta Stear quien solo pensó "este idiota que no tiene sentido de la discreción, nada más le falto decir el aroma"-vamos señor cura….mire que hoy comimos frijoles charros y el salón olerá a….

-uggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!-ya lárgate tonto….si que se marche-fue lo que se empezó a escuchar en el salón mientras que en una esquina estaba Stear con una mano en la pared y una sombra obscura y rayas azules mientras decía-ten cuidado con lo que deseas……ten cuidado con lo que deseas……..

-oO'…esta bien joven……..salga pronto…….dese prisa!!!!!!-hasta el cura se altero y miren que no era para menos………

Después de semejante demostración de querer salir de un lugar y con un pretexto muy vulgar……las clases se terminaron y todos salían en su tiempo libre a los jardines….

-pss…..pss…..Candy…..Candy!!!-esta voltea a ver quien le habla……

-Archie!!!...

-shh!!!!...

-Candy….¿sucede algo?-pregunto Patty……..

-eh!...no…..por que no se adelantan ahorita las alcanzo…..

-pero por que????….

-..ehhhh!!!...me voy a poner linda para Terry….y quiero hacerlo yo sola…..ya saaabeennnnn…..linndaaaa……-haciendo muecas extrañas……

-Candy no hagas eso, no te vez nada agraciada, si quieres espantar a Terry mejor pon esas caras-dijo Elisa y claro nuestro metiche chismoso estaba escuchando tooodoooooo….

-"espantar a Terry…que significa eso"-pensó nuestro genio de las falsas flatulencias….

-DÉJENME SOLA 5 MINUTOS NO ME DEJAN NI RESPIRAR!!!!!...-grito Candy muy alterada y las otras salieron disparadas….-y tú que diablos quieres!!!!...

-Candy-dijo Archie saliendo de su escondite-esa no es forma de saludar a tu familia….pero porque mejor no me explicas eso de espantar a Terry…que significa eso?.….

-bueno….verás…..mmmm….no se de que me hablas…..-dijo Candy fingiendo demencia….

-Candy…tú no sabes mentir….anda dime….prometo no decir nada….soy tu primo confía en mi-dijo con un tono chantajista y sentimental….

-esta biennn….tu ganas, pero prometes no decir nada-Archie asiente-hice una pequeña apuesta con las chicas…….y……

-y……..

-tengo que espantar a Terry en 10 días…….

-en serio!!!!!...vaya esto si es interesante-dijo Archie con una falsa sorpresa-no te preocupes Candy tu secreto no pudo estar mejor guardado que conmigo-le dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombres y dirigía su mirada hacia ella-………..será mejor que me valla………y……….Candy…..

-si….

-ACABALO!!!!!……

-te lo aseguro-dijo Candy con una sonrisa enigmática….

Mientras eso sucedía un duque estaba esperando a Candy y como buen ingles llego a tiempo y como nuestra heroína iba a llegar tarde, nuestro duque estaba como león enjaulado dando vueltas de un lado a otro…..

-"esa Candy!!!!...como que llega tarde a nuestra cita……..ya tengo más de 20 minutos y no aparece…..pero eso va a cambiar nada más que llegue le voy a dar la regañada de su vida….ni crea que me a engatusar con esa cara de ángel que tiene…..no señor…a mi no me hace eso, ya vera!!!"-todo eso era lo que pensaba Terry mientras era observado por un par de ojos a lo lejos………

-vaya que el duque esta desesperado, tu prima lo hace esperar mucho……..

-Neal no molestes lo mejor sería que Candy jamás apareciera….

-hey!, como va todo…..

-Archie! Hermano como va todo???, ya te sientes mejor??-le dijo Stear mientras le guiñaba el ojo……

-en realidad ya me siento de maravilla-le respondió mientras le respondía guiñándole un ojo…..

-ustedes dos se traen algo y me lo van a decir ahora!!-exigió Neal….

-tranquilízate-hablo Archie-la verdad es que si tramamos algo, veras le íbamos a decir a Candy que tuviera cuidado de las intenciones de Grandchester y….

-ACASO TE ATREVISTE A ROMPER EL PACTO!!!!!-grito un muy molesto Neal….

-r-e-l-a-j-a-t-e…ni siquiera hizo falta…..

-que quieres decir con eso????...

-si miras hacia donde esta Grandchester encontraras la respuesta……

En ese instante los tres voltean a ver a Terry, este por su parte nota como TODOS los hombres y las mujeres ven a una persona en particular, una bella mujer rubia y pecosa………

Candy iba llegando, llamando la atención de todos……-en esta parte imagínense la canción de Bad to the bones, esa que sale en terminator cuando sale del bar donde golpea a todos los tipos y sale con sus lentes y enciende la moto-…..Terry voltea a ver primero los pies de Candy, comenzando a subir por sus piernas blancas imaginándose en ese momento un montón de leperadas, siguió por su pequeña cintura y después prosiguió por sus senos volviéndose a imaginar un montón de cochinadas y finalmente su cara y cuando la vio comprendió por que todos la veían……….

Candy iba con su cabello completamente despeinado y sus labios iban exageradamente pintados con forma de sonrisa de payaso y sus ojos iban completamente con una mascarilla para los ojos negras, digamos una moda emo de ese tiempo mas bien el inicio de esa moda, un peinado de Roberth Smith de el grupo The Cure pero con labios de payaso…….………

-pero……que…………oO?...HORRIBBLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-hoooollllaaaaaaaaaa querido Terry-añadió Candy con un tono estas?????-volvió a decir con un tono chillón y chismoso……

-bbbbb…bieee..n…..nnnn-dijo Terry con una ceja temblando y una gota en su cabeza-y tú, te sientes bien……

-perfectamente querido, por que la pregunta???-pregunto inocentemente Candy…….

-es que…….bueno….te vez….un poco….no se……segura que no te sientes enferma???-dijo nerviosamente Terry temiendo echar a perder todo su plan…..

-que!!...ES LO QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO TERRENCE GREUM GRANDCHESTER BAKER!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Candy muy ofendida y haciendo una escena, aunque no se de que se ofende…….

-"oh no!!!...ya eche a perder todo"-pensó Terry…….

-co…cooo…como me haces esto buaaaaaaaaa……..yo pensé que te gustaba y que me creías linda….buaaaaa…..solo me quería ver bonita para ti y no te gusta…..buaaaaaaaaaa……..-comenzó a actuar Candy……..

-"y ahora como soluciono esto….no puede ser"…eh..Candy, no es así, me gustas….y la verdad es que te ves…..te ves…muy….muy…."solo di que se ve horrible….por dios sólo díselo….no es tan difícil…….d-í-s-e-l-o….."muy…muy….Hrble…..

-que!...no escuche nada…..

-ah! Si…….hermosa…..te ves muy hermosa Candy "dios mátame ahora mismo"…….

-ay! Terry que lindo eres….grítalo a todos para que me demuestres lo mucho te gusto, si…..hazlo-dijo Candy de manera muy melosa y haciendo ojitos….

-qqqq…..queee lo grite "esta loca"……

-anda siiiiii…hazzlllooooo……por mi-dijo otra vez de forma empalagosa……

-bien….bien….-tomando aire y muuuchooooo VALORRR-CANDY TU TE VES MUY HERMOSA HOYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!...-grito muy sonrojado de la pena mientras que sus pensamientos eran-"dios por que….por queee!!!!! Esta noche me suicido"

-ay! Terry tan lindo, yo pensé que no te iba gustar mi nuevo look y siempre has sido honesto así que me hubieras dicho lo horrible que luzco……pero ahora que se que te encanto-le dice mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice-lo usare toodooos los días para tii……chaoositooooo…. y hasta mañana…….-se despedía Candy de él con un ademan…….

No creo que tenga que especificar la cara que puso Terry y lo que pensó después de eso, que era algo más o menos así……..

-hija de su……….$&$&$&&

Después de eso Candy se fue a su habitación y Terry regreso a la suya…..

En la habitación de Candy….

-esa es mi Candy no puedo creer que lo que hiciste, fue una gran actuación, le haces competencia al mismísimo Terry!!!!-grito una eufórica Annie……

-jejejejeje lo se…..

-y ahora que sigue??….-pregunto Elisa…

-supongo que eso lo tendrán que ver mañana…..

-ahhh Candy no seas mala y dinos….

-no Patty, tendrán que esperar hasta mañana…….

-ahhhhh…-dijeron las demás muy desilusionadas-hasta mañana Candy…..

En la habitación de Terry……

-miren nada mas quien viene llegando….dinos Terry…te gusto la cita con nuestra prima???-preguntaron Archie y Stear……

-cállense!!!!-grito-díganme, acaso la demencia esta en toda la familia Andrew!!!!...

-no lo tomes a mal Terry…además Candy es adoptada ya que nosotros estamos bien….

-vamos Terry, de que te quejas???, no se veía muyyyyyy hermosa hoy…después de todo lo gritaste en toda la escuela ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-rio Stear y todos los demás……

-basta!!!!, esto es muy raro…ayer todo iba bien y hoy se las da de trastornada……saben que pienso….que es una prueba, pero ya vera….no sabe la que se la espera conmigo….

Todos dejan de reír un momento y Stear le pregunta…

-que quieres decir con eso???...

-quieren saber?-todos asienten-tendrán que esperar hasta mañana para saberlo, después de todo….el que ríe al ultimo, ríe mejor……..

Continuara……..

_Este es el nuevo capitulo, ojala les haya gustado…….déjenme aclarar que me gusta The Cure y que si utilice al look del vocalista en el fic, fue por que no me imagine otra forma de ponerlo, además de que en el capitulo pasado lo había titulado "los primeros días y ya deseo no haber nacido" lo cambie al titulo de ahora y esto fue en el ultimo momento, así se alarga un poco más el fic…._

_Agradezco de todo corazón los review que me han dejado y los que tienen historias las leeré denme chance ya que no tengo internet en mi casa y tengo que ir a un ciber y de ahí traerme las historias para leer en mi cuarto….pero en cuanto lo haga les dejo un review y por ultimo Yajaira la otra historia va para largo es que voy a publicar una de Naruto y espero que me sobre el tiempo, es todo y byeeee…hasta la otra semana……con otro capitulo llamado (por ahora)__**El siguiente día el contraataque de Terry**_


	4. El contraataque de Terry

_Candy candy no me pertenece y esa fic es realizado sin fines de lucro….._

_En el capitulo anterior_

_- ayer todo iba bien y hoy se las da de trastornada……saben que pienso….que es una prueba, pero ya vera….no sabe la que se la espera conmigo…._

_-que quieres decir con eso???..._

_-quieren saber?-todos asienten-tendrán que esperar hasta mañana para saberlo, después de todo….el que ríe al ultimo, ríe mejor…….._

_Y ahora el nuevo capitulo_

**El segundo día…..el contraataque de Terry**

Ya era de día cuando Terry pensaba en la forma de cobrarle a la pecosa lo que le había hecho el día anterior, era un trabajo simple en apariencia pero difícil después de todo, ya que su venganza tenía que ser lo demasiado sutil para que ella no lo botara y al mismo tiempo darle la ridiculez de su vida, sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero también sabía que no iba a ser imposible………

-diablos ya tengo tres horas pensando y no se me ocurre nada….ahhhhhhhh!!!!!-grito exasperado-no tengo ni idea de que hacerle……como es que puedo superar lo que hizo al aparecer disfrazada así enfrente de todo el colegio……aghhh!!!y pensar que va a estar así todo el día…..no le dará pena?????...bueno no le va a dar pena ya demostró que tiene agallas…….diablos….después de eso…que es lo que puedo hacer-exclamó con una gran preocupación-se siente muy valiente en la escuela………a menos que…..-de repente a Terry como que se le ilumina el foco y comienza a reír como loco-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!no sabes lo que te espera Candy…te juro que no lo sabes…….

Después de eso……se fueron al colegio donde el día transcurrió normalmente hasta que llego la hora del descanso y todos estaban en los jardines, mismo escenario al que iban a llegar pronto nuestros protagonistas……..

-Candy apúrate quieres se te va a hacer tarde otra vez!!!!……

-cálmate Annie, me estoy que es difícil tener el mismo look de ayer….dudo mucho que esto algún día se ponga de moda……

-pues en lo primero que dijiste no estoy de acuerdo, es más solo no te peines en la mañana y maquíllate como una zorra-dijo la siempre bondadosa Elisa recibiendo miradas fulminantes de las demás y después agrego-jejejejejejee……cálmense bromeaba "no…no es cierto-pensó" pero en lo segundo estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo "eso si es cierto-volvió a pensar"….

-Candy no crees que con ese look estas exagerando……

-Patty no empieces, ustedes me pusieron este reto, y si Terry sobrevivió al día anterior…les juro que de hoy no pasa…….

-y para eso es absolutamente necesario que parezcas indigente con un trastorno mental……

-ay Patty lo dices como si este look fuera algo malo………

-malo, malo….no es….solo espero que no se popularice……

-tranquila….ni en más de cien años esto se va popularizar….no te preocupes….jajajajajajajaa…..te imaginas a nuestra descendencia con estas cosas…..jajajajajajajaja…….

-rogamos a dios para que eso no suceda-dijeron al mismo tiempo, Elisa, Annie y Patty

-"mojigatas"-pensó Candy-ya estoy lista…vámonos al patio…

Mientras tanto en el patio

-mmjajajajajajajajajaja…..muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-reían cuatro hombres…..uno si sabia de que y los otros solo le seguían la corriente…….

Flash Back

Estaban tres hombres esperando a que apareciera uno solo y les comentara acerca del plan que ya habían tramado……

-ya tengo el plan!!!!!!-salto el hombre esperado y asustando a los demás….

-TERRY JODER QUE NOS ESPANTAS!!!!!-dijeron con acento español muy chido……

-que!!!...no me digan que se cagaron como ayer le sucedió a Archie-dirigiéndose a este que se puso pálido por el recordatorio de su mala excusa-oh! por dios esa cara…..ya te cagaste!!!!!...

-NOOOOO!!!!!!...quieres dejar eso en el pasado???!!!!!-grito Archie y al mismo tiempo apenado y la verdad después de lo del otro capitulo quien no????

-dejen eso de lado y mejor dinos el plan...

-oh! Neal si supieras-dijo poniendo una sonrisa macabra-……si todos supieran………..mmmajajajajajajajajajajajaja

-y a este que le pasa!!!!!-hablo sorprendido Stear-...se volvió loco……

-pues debe estarlo para usar la risa conspiradora de la tía abuela-dijo nuestro buen Archie……los que leyeron el otro fic sabe de cual risa hablo…….

-siempre quise hacer esa risa-dijo Neal

-si yo también-dijeron Archie y Stear……

-la hacemos-sugirio Neal….

-SIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!-dijeron los demás con una mano hacia arriba en pose ganadora……

-mmuajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja……mjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Fin Flash Back

-mmmjajajajajajajajajajajajaja……..muajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja….-reían todos como locos desquiciados…..y pensándolo bien…….no estamos tan lejos de la realidad……

-hey!!! Ya basta-grito Terry-les exijo que dejen de usar mi risa conspiradora……

-disculpa…-le respondieron los otros tres-no es tu risa conspiradora…..es la risa conspiradora de la tía abuela…..como conoces tu esa risa?????...

-ahhhh………esta bien trío de chiflados, se los voy a decir y mas vale que me crean-los demás asienten-hace un par de años tuve una serie de alucinaciones con gritos y pavos y risas conspiradoras como esta……..

-de verdad esperas que te creamos ese cuento!!!!-dijo Neal con mucho escepticismo y honestamente no se de que se sorprende…..siendo apoyado por los otros dos…….

-eso pasó!!!!…..

-por dios ese es cuento de locos….a que clase de idiotas les pueden suceder cosas así……

-si….tienen razón tendrían que estar retrasados mentales…..jajajajjajajajaja…..pero pasando a otras cosas mas importantes……..tengo que decirles que hoy hare una fiesta en mi casa……..

-en tu casa????...por que ahí……como quieres que salgamos del colegio….

-Stear para ser un genio no piensas en lo más elemental…..hoy es fin de semana…..y los fines de semana si queremos los podemos pasar…….

-FUERA DEL COLEGIO…….SIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!-gritaron los demás muy emocionados…..

-eso quiere decir que nos vamos a poner la borrachera de nuestra vida!!!!!-dijo muy emocionado Archie…..

-tranquilo mi fashionista….eso no va a pasar……no solo vamos nosotros, va la pecosa, sus amigas, la hermana de Neal, media escuela y algunas que otras amistades jóvenes de la realeza de mi padre………

-que!!!!!...pero que es lo que estas planeando?!!!-pregunto Stear……

-dejen que llegue la pecosa y lo sabrán……

Los demás debieron de haber estado de suerte ya que en ese momento iba llegando la pecosa……

-"ahí estas Terry, espero que estés preparado"……yujuuuuuuuuuu Terrrrryyyyyyyyyyy-hablo con su nuevo tono chillón-como estassss???????

-"estarás lista Candy"…..oh!!!!! amor de mi vida…..dios nos ha hecho un milagro por que no hay día en que no te veas más bella-dijo Terry con esa manera de hablar en teatro que haría desmayar a cualquiera-le doy gracias a vida por haber creado a un ser tan perfecto como tu….dime..cual es tu plan nena………

Candy se quedo helada al darse cuenta que esta vez Terry no se inmuto…..

-"dios….no puede ser no esta asustado"……disculpa…que!!???-por un momento recupero su tono normal de voz….

-mi vida….tan bella……solo digo que eres el ser más hermoso que jamás haya pisado la tierra, un ángel debe de estar envidioso si te viera en este momento y en este instante……dime…..tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche……

-ehh!!..no…….por que la pregunta????-volvió a su tono chillo y le agrego un tono gangoso-me vas a llevar a un lugar en especial…..

-no solo a ti……parte de la escuela esta invitada….tus primos y tus amigas….daré una cena en casa de mi padre…para presentarle al nuevo amor de mi vida y también para que la realeza inglesa vea lo bella que estas…..

-QUEEEEE!!!!!!! TE VOLVISTE LOCO!!!!!!...

-claro que no……y sabes…..me encantaría que fueras peinada y maquillada tal y como lo estas en este instante…..después de todo….te ves bellísima……acaso no lo grite el otro día-le dijo con un dedo en su cachete………

-eh!!!siiiiii…….

-entonces supongo que no tendrás ningún problema en irte así verdad…..es decir…..a menos que no creas que estas hermosa…….

-ehhh!!no….no tendré ningún problema…..

-que bien!!!!nos vemos en mi castillo a las 09 de la noche……chausittooooooo!!!!-le dijo imitándola y con la mano haciendo ademán de irse…….

-"en que diablos me he metido"-pensó Candy, en ese instante llegan las demás a preguntarle……

-Candy que pasa….Terry va a dar una fiesta, te lo dijo…….

-si…si me lo dijo y quiere que me vaya vestida así…….

-queeeeeee!!!!!!!!-gritaron las demás sorprendidas………

-que voy a hacer????...

-no te preocupes….vete así…..te pondrás un bonito vestido y lo complacerás en todo y lo hartaras hasta que se canse y te deje-dijo Patty muy decidida…….

-tienes razón Patty…….esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba…….vamos a arreglarnos……..

Así pasa el día hasta que las chicas y los chicos están listos…como son familia o al menos la mayoría ya que Patty y Annie no lo son, se van juntos a la casa de Terry, los chicos iban admirando lo bien que se veían Patty, Annie y Elisa, si lo leyeron bien….hasta Elisa…y es que en comparación con Candy……todos se preguntaban como era posible que una persona físicamente sea tan bella y horrible al mismo tiempo….

Patty llevaba un vestido color beige, la parte de arriba era un corse tipo francés dejando al descubierto sus hombros y con detalles diminutos que al prestarles atención eran una rosas pequeñas, la parte de abajo era entallada a la cintura y con un velo con pequeños brillos que hacían que el vestido se vea muy elegante……y claro tanta belleza en Patty hizo que un genio de lentes no le quitara la vista de encima……

Annie llevaba un vestido azul rey, su vestido era completo, en la parte de arriba había una especie de minicorpiño y después volaba hacia el piso, imagínense el estilo del que usa sailor moon cuando esta como la princesa moon, solo que el suyo era sostenido por pequeños tirantes, este color contrastaba con el de su piel y el casi negro de su cabello haciéndola ver muy bella y sensual a los ojos de otro amante de la moda llamado Archie que en esos momentos ni se acordaba de que existía alguien llamada Candy…..

Elisa llevaba un vestido verde pasto que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello pelirrojo, su vestido estaba inspirado en la antigua Grecia, ya que parecía que la tela estaba acomodada a la manera exacta de tal forma que se notaba su buen cuerpo sin ser vulgar, se veía muy bella contrario a lo que todo mundo esperaba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Neal se sintió orgullosos de que su hermana no luciera como una zorra…..la parte de arriba estaba sin mangas y de un cuello en V colgando un poco pero sin que se viera mucho, en la cadera llevaba una cadena que hacia que la parte de abajo volara un poco haciendo que a los lados se viera solo parte de la pierna pero con mucha clase……

Y por último…..Candy….ella llevaba un vestido rosa pálido con tintes amarillos….su vestido era de mangas largas que tenían un poco de vuelo, la parte de arriba era entallada y con escote U, en la cadera había un listón que se amarraba en un moño esponjado en la parte de atrás, esto provocaba que la parte de adelanta callera graciosamente hacia abajo haciéndola ver muy bella….el único problema era…...que su cara parecía la de un cepillin emo supersayajin………

Y los chicos….bueno ellos se veían muy bien en su traje, incluso Neal….y si…volvieron a leer bien otra vez...hasta Neal se veía bien…….

Después de un rato llegaron a la casa de Terry, cuando llegaron el mayordomo los hizo pasar no sin antes mirar a Candy con cara de bicho raro…….y al momento de entrar la vista se fijo en ellos por dos razones….la primera no podían creer que unos jóvenes tan apuestos hubieran llegado y también unas chicas muy hermosas que causaron mucha envidia…..sin embargo se les quito al momento de ver a Candy……y esa es la segunda razón del porqué los veían y es que nadie podía atinar quien de todos los presentes había invitado a semejante demente……….

-CAAANNNDYYYYY!!!!!YA LLEGASSSTEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Todos voltearon a ver quien había gritado por el morbo de saber quien la invito y casi se caen de espaldas a ver quien era el responsable…….

-TEEERRRYYYYY YAAA ESTOYYY AQUIIII NJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-dijo Candy con su tono feo de voz…..

Y fue en ese momento cuando todos supieron que los dos eran tal para cual y ahí todas las dudas se disiparon…….Terry tomo del brazo a Candy y se la paso presentándola a todos los amigos de la alta sociedad que él conocía……la recepción fue buena y cuando todos estaban cenando en el inmenso comedor, una amiga de Terry de la realeza soltó la pregunta que nadie había quería hacer pero que era necesario hacer…….

-querido Terry-dijo con megaveneno-como te fuiste a fijar en una mujer así………

Sobra decir que todo el mundo se congelo para ver la reacción del duque….

-a que te refieres con eso????-pregunto con mucha intriga…….

-pues solo vela…..es decir tiene bonita figura…..pero su-hizo una seña con su mano para hacerles notar que hablaba de su cara-deja mucho que desear……jajajajajajajaja……

Sobra decir de nuevo que casi todos los presentes se atragantaban con sus comidas y esperando el momento para saber quien la mataba, si Candy a cachetadas o Terry a puntapiés….sin embargo Terry dijo…….

-sabes lo que pensé cuando la vi…….

-que???

-yo dije……

The moment I wake up

Before a put on my make up

I say a little pray for you……(hicieron coro Annie y Patty, mientras un músico comenzaba a tocar el piano)

I go with my hair now

I wonder what dress I wear now

I say a little pray for you

Forever and ever you stay in my heart (todos comienzan a cantar y a hacer coro)

Oh! I will love you

Forever and ever will never we apart

Oh! I will love you

Together forever that's how it must be

To be live with out you

With only me have a pray for me

I run for the bus there

Why ride and I think I lost there

I say a little pray for you

Work I just tick time

And I thought my coffee break time

I say a little pray for you

Forever and ever you stay in my heart

Oh! I will love you

Forever and ever will never we apart

Oh! I will love you

Together forever that's how it must be

To be live with out you

With only me have a pray for me

My darling believe me (believe him)

For me there is no one but you

Please love me too (answer his pray)

I'm in love with you (answer his pray now baby)

Answer my pray baby (answer his pray)

So you love me too

Forever and ever you stay in my heart

Oh! I will love you

Forever and ever will never we apart

Oh! I will love you

Together forever that's how it must be

To be live with out you

With only me have a pray me (uoouhhhhh)

Todos comienzan a aplaudir y a reír, nadie se espero que Terry cantara una canción tan romántica y la chica de la pregunta solo se retorció en su asiento y callo……

Después de eso la fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente y la mayoría de ahí se fue, Terry les permitió a los Andrew, los Legan, Annie y Patty quedarse hasta el día siguiente, llevo a cada uno a sus habitaciones y cuando llegaron a la habitación que compartirán las chicas Terry sujeto un poco a Candy…..

-Candy quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de…….

-no te preocupes esta bien…..

-en serio….

-si claro, luego de esa canción no puedo estar enojada contigo-sin darse cuenta dejo de fingir su voz…….

-bueno, me alegra que hayas querido venir a la fiesta…..sabes si hubieras dicho que no por que te sentirías desagusto con tu aspecto hubiera cancelado todo…..pero ahora que se que no te importa quizás haga otra fiesta así muy pronto jajajajajajajajaja…..nos vemos mañana Candy…….

Candy se quedo congelada y sobra decir la cara y lo que dijo al cerrar la puerta fue algo más o menos así………

-HIJO DE LA"#$&$&"#$&$

Continuara………..

_Notas: lo primero….para los que lean esto y sean de la moda emo o esas ondas primero que nada respeto todo eso y no es con afán de ofender, solo imagínense en esa época y modas de ese tipo…pues la neta si ahora unos cuantos se friquean imagínense en esos tiempos, un megafreak colectivo…._

_esta canción pertenece a la boda de mi mejor amigo yo la vi y me gusto mucho, antes de que me llegara a la mente este capitulo, sabia ya que esta canción iba a estar incluida…….y me encanto……y si no esta correctamente escrita no sean tan duros conmigo es que la escuchaba y la escribia y espero que así sea la letra correcta sino diganme_

_Espero que les haya gustado mi descripción de los vestidos de las chicas, no soy muy buena para eso…….y además si leyeron mi antigua historia y esta se habrán dado cuenta de que las volví a mencionar y es que simplemente no puedo evitar ligarlas me sale natural_

_Y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante…..les agradezco los comentarios y lo que solo lo leen dejen un review, aunque ya lo hayan leído también dejen review y díganme que les parecen los capítulos, además de que se aceptan propuestas para este par de mequetrefes…..nos vemos la próxima semana con el capitulo titulado (otra vez por ahora)__** El tercer……..día una pequeña tregua antes del gran ataque**_


	5. al fin un dia norma o al menos eso crei

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro…._

_En el capitulo anterior……_

_Me alegra que hayas querido venir a la fiesta…..sabes si hubieras dicho que no por que te sentirías desagusto con tu aspecto hubiera cancelado todo…..pero ahora que se que no te importa quizás haga otra fiesta así muy pronto jajajajajajajajaja…..nos vemos mañana Candy……. _

_-HIJO DE LA"#$&$&"#$&$_

_Un nuevo capitulo_

**El tercer día……..¡¡¡¡¡¡¡al fin un día normal!!!!!!!!!! O al menos eso creí????**

Ya era de día cuando Terry y los demás que se encontraban dormidos aún en el castillo comenzaban a despertar….

Cuarto de las chicas

-auhmmmm!!...que bien dormí!!!

-mmmm…….yo también, creo que nunca había tenido una cama tan cómoda…..

-eso es por que las dos han crecido en hospicios…..que saben ustedes de las comodidades de la vida-habló una Elisa muy venenosa…

-hola Elisa, veo que hoy amaneciste de buen humor o…..es que acaso has perdido tu toque de sarcasmo-le respondió como siempre una valiente Candy a lo que Elisa no respondió nada y dio la media vuelta no sin antes dedicarle una mueca de desagrado……

-vaya, jamás creí estar con vida para ver que Elisa se quedara callada, tal vez este sea un buen día, no lo creen ustedes, Candy y Annie….

-buen día Patty-contestaron al mismo tiempo ambas a lo que Patty sólo sonrió…

-por que dices que hoy será un buen día???...

-bueno Annie, no lo se realmente, pero lo siento, algo me dice que hoy será un buen día para todos…..

-OHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!-grito Candy a todo pulmón espantando a todas en la habitación y con la clásica musiquita de fondo trágica….

-que pasa!!!!!!!-hablo Elisa muy asustada…

-ALGO HORRIBLE!!!!!!…….

-que cosa!!!!-hablaron las demás…….

-te encontraste una araña!!!!-dijo Annie…..

-NO!!!!...

-viste a un ratón?????-dijo Patty….

-NOOO!!!!!

-te acaba de llegar ese día del mes que nos llega a todas????-dijo Elisa….

-iuggg!!!! NOOOO!!!!... ALGO PEOR QUE ESO!!!!!!...

-QUE ES!!!!!...-dijeron las demás ya muy alteradas por no atinar a nada……

-SE ME QUEDO EL MAQUILLAJE Y LA ROPA QUE IBA A USAR HOY PARA ESPANTAR A TERRY!!!!!!!!!!

Todas se miraron después de eso y enseguida dijeron…..

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-y ahora que se supone que voy a hacer????-habló Candy muy angustiada…….

-pues nada que más puedes hacer-llamó la atención Patty, a lo que todas la vieron rápidamente por la serenidad con a que habló-es decir, jejejejeje-rio muy nerviosa por la excesiva atención-no puedes hacer mucho ya por que no con todo nuestro maquillaje junto podrías hacer que te veas como en las veces ocasiones y créeme que es algo increíble…..es decir guau……muy pero muy mal…..espantoso……horripilan…….

-Basta!!!!!!...ya entendí el punto……no es necesario que redundes en eso……supongo que tienes razón, además me servirá para tomarme un tiempo libre para cargar nuevas ideas por que este hombre no se asusta con nada……….

-en eso tienes razón, en fin, entonces nos arreglamos-dijo Annie…..

-si, y por cierto Annie, me puedes prestar uno de tus vestidos ya que no me traje nada del internado?????-le pregunto Candy con una mega sonrisa de Elote…..

-claro Candy…….

Cuarto de los chicos……….

-al fin es otro día y aun no puedo creer lo que hiciste ayer fue increíble-hablo uno de los primos de Candy-definitivamente con eso te metiste a la bolsa a Candy……dime como se te ocurrió eso……

-en realidad Archie fue algo que se me ocurrió en el ultimo momento….

-y la canción esa también te la inventaste???-pregunto muy curioso Stear….

-bueno en realidad………jejejejejejeje

-en realidad que???-dijo Neal un poco fastidiado ya que fue al que le toco dormir en el colchón

-gruñón!!!...esa canción fue la que mi padre le toco a mi madre cuando le propuso matrimonio…..-dijo con un toque de melancolía que dejo a todos con cara de WHAT!!!..Oo'

Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada, todos se sorprendieron de la sinceridad de Terry y pusieron una cara conmovedora y hasta cierto punto era un momento conmovedor, hasta que una persona hizo algo que nadie esperara que hiciera, bueno a decir verdad tal vez todos lo esperaban un poco……..

-jajajajajajajajajaja……….eres un cursi sentimental Grandchester…..jajajajajaja….nunca me lo imagine de ti…..jajajajajajajajajajajaja

-Stear!!!!!-dijo Archie mientras le daba un codazo…

-que no me digan que no lo pensaron……sólo mírenlo-dijo mientras lo señalaba-como se viste, como habla, es la oveja negra del colegio y sale con esas cursilerías…..jejejejejejeje….

-jajajajajajajajajaja……Stear tienes razón eso lo esperaba de parte de las chicas no de alguien como tú-habló Neal siguiéndole la corriente a Stear-jajajajajajajjajajaja-después de eso finalmente Archie comenzó a reír y claro Terry comenzó a recapacitar sobre lo que había dicho y sabia como había sonado y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ellos no se lo iban a perdonar NUNCA…………

-ustedes tres son insensibles…que les pasa….acaso no puedo mostrar algo de dulzura……-se quejo Terry intentado defenderse…

-déjame pensarlo….-dijo Archie mientras se ponía en una pose pensadora-eh….NO!!!, una cosa es ser dulce y otra cosa es ser cursi….

-eso es algo que se espera de una chica y te pregunto acaso eres una chica??-le pregunto Neal….

-claro que no….y no se de que se quejan y por que me atacan como si fueran perfectos por ustedes también tienen sus defectos……

-ah si...cuales….acaso ser muy inteligentes-dijo Stear…

-tener buen sentido de la moda-dijo Archie…..

-hacer la vida imposible a otros-dijo Neal y todos lo voltearon a ver con cara de que onda con su vida-que!! Digan lo que digan es un arte-los demás asienten entre ellos dándole la razón…..

-ah!!! Si claro-hablo Terry-solo que les falto agrega que uno es demasiado NERD, el segundo se CAGA en clase y el tercero se caga pero de MIEDO cada vez que me ve….así que me alegra que sean ustedes lo que me hablen de perfección y tal vez un día me enseñen a ser como ustedes……así que si no les molesta cámbiense para ver a las chicas, aun tengo mucho que hacer!!!!...

Los demás se quedaron callados apenados por su inmadurez…..pero…..en esta vida siempre hay un pero….así que…PERO…….

-di lo que quieras….eres un cursi…..

-AHHHH!!! STEAR!!!!!!!!-grito Terry mientras perseguía a todos amenazantemente con un puño levantado……..

Un rato después de las tragedias de ambos grupos se reunieron afuera del castillo, en uno de los grandes jardines, la mayoría se encontraban reunidos, sólo faltaba Candy, Terry pregunto el motivo de su tardanza pero las chicas solo le dijeron que se quedo arreglándose, al escuchar esto Terry se quedo de piedra imaginándose como iba a aparecer esta vez su querida pecosa, y en ese instante a lo lejos vio que Candy se acercaba y para su fortuna no iba arreglada con su horripilante maquillaje, al parecer iba de de una manera natural con vestido muy bonito y que sobra decir la hacia ver muy hermosa…."ya era hora de que se quitara ese maquillaje tan horrendo, la verdad así se ve mejor" pensó mientras veía que se acercaba cada vez más a él, sin embargo algo más llamo su atención, ese algo era la mano de Candy y es que en su mano cargaba algo que parecía un álbum de fotos y en eso se quedo cuando de repente Candy estaba frente a él y ella por su parte con la voz más gangosa que pudo hacer dijo….

-holaaaaaaa queridito…….najaaaaaaaaa……..

-"gulp uu y yo que creí que ya no iba a escuchar esa fea voz, pero si quieres guerra, te aseguro que guerra vas a tener"…..mi vida que dulce voz tienes, dime que traes en tu mano….

-ahh!! Esto es un álbum de fotos que te vengo a enseñar….verás ahorita que estuve en tu casa tu hermana y tu madrastra me hicieron el enooorrrmmmeee favor de prestarme algunas de tus fotos…….

-QUE!!!!!!...y eso para que!!!!...

-es que no es obvio…….para ver como serán nuestros hijos una vez que nos casemos………

-Q….Q….QU….QUEEEE!!!!! CASARNOS………-dijo Terry con una cara de espanto mientras que su cara se puso completamente blanca

-si!!!! Es lo más natural……digo como estamos saliendo y nos llevamos también….supongo que lo que haremos será casarnos…..a tu madrastra le encanto esa idea!!!!...

-Y YA LA HABLASTE CON LA VIEJA BRUJA!!!!!...ACASO ESTAS LOCA!!!!!!!!!

-Candy lo miro y por dentro tuvo una satisfacción al ver como se había puesto de loco y después comenzó a actuar………..-pero Terry por que me gritas de esa manera, yo pensé que te iba a gustar la idea por eso se la comente a tu madrastra….buaaaa…..si vieras lo contenta que se puso……buaaaaaa……y ahora que le voy a decir…….buaaaaaa……….pero esta bien si quieres que terminemos, me marcho de una buena vez……yo no se por que me hiciste creer que me querías y después de esa bella canción de anoche….por eso yo creí que ibas…a….casarte conmigo…..buaaaa…….adiós Terry hasta nunca……

-Terry al ver que se iba alejando comprendió que tenia que detenerla-CANDY!!!!! Espera…..discúlpame, no se por que dije eso, claro que te quiero, y me agrada estar contigo…..por favor….perdóname……..

-claro!!!! nn….entonces aceptas…..

-acepto que?????

-casarte conmigo……..

-bueno….yo……..ehh…..por que mejor no hablamos de eso más tarde…..

-por que no ahorita……

-es que….."y ahora como salgo de esta"……bueno…..es que los demás están presentes y este es un momento privado no lo crees????

-si tienes razón…..no se que estaba pensando…..

-bien!!!! En ese caso vamos a comer la comida ya debe de estar lista…….

Así cada uno se fue con su grupo…..y con las chicas…..

-pero Candy creí que por el día de hoy no iba a hacer nada….

-veras Patty así iba a ser desde un principio pero cuando iba bajando y vi todas las fotos familiares se me vino a la mente todo esto y simplemente no pude resistirme…..jajajajajajaja….vieron la cara que puso cuando hable de matrimonio…..jajajajaja….si eso no lo aleja…..no se que más pueda hacerlo…….

-en eso si tienes razón por la cara que puso si tuvo un gran susto!!!...jajajajajajajajajajaja-rio Annie...

-Candy debo felicitarte nunca creí que fueras tan ingeniosa para estas cosas, incluso metiste a la madrastra y él la odia…..-dijo Elisa…..

-les digo…este reto será pan comido…….

Y con los chicos……..

-esa Candy es una se le ocurre decirle esas cosas a mi madrastra….acaso no sabe que la odio??????-se quejo nuestro querido duque…..

-"claro que lo sabe tonto"-pensó Archie y después dijo-ya sabes como son las chicas te aseguro que Annie esta haciendo lo mismo ahorita conmigo…….

-pues si…..pero….creí que Candy era diferente….si sigue así no se cuanto aguante…

-vamos Grandchester tienes que aguantar hasta el final, este es el tercer día y faltan siete…..que tantos son siete?????-dijo Neal para motivarlo…..

-pues al paso que vamos te aseguro que siete días ahora son una eternidad…..

-acaso nuestro galán ya se le agotaron las ideas, creí que podías enamorar a cualquier chica???-dijo Stear retándolo

-claro que puedo…-renegó….

-entonces pruébalo!!!!!-le dijeron los tres….

-prueba que puedes hacerlo, al fin encontraste la horna de tu zapato y si puedes con ella podrás con todo……-le dijo Neal mientras señalaba a ambos…..

-si!!!!!!...es hora de poner a la practica un nuevo manual ya viste que mi prima no es fácil y no va a caer con cualquier cosa, así que…..que dices????-le pregunto Stear………

-mmmmmmmmm-Terry se quedo un minuto pensativo-tienen razón….tienen toda la razón…..es hora de renovar mis tácticas……….si!!!...lo hare……..Candy es difícil lo reconozco, más difícil que cualquiera, pero la hare caer a mis pies se los aseguro…….solo denme algo de tiempo para pensar…..y mañana…..mañana tendré listo un nuevo plan…………

Después de eso todos se reunieron en el comedor para comer obviamente, ahí también se encontraban la madrastra de Terry y los hermanastros que entablaban una amena conversación con Candy y algo raro que todos notaron fue que incluso Terry entraba amenamente en la conversación…..algo que le dio mala espina a la madrastra, pero más a Candy, era como si él estuviera fascinado con todas las cosas que hacia por muy tontas y ridículas que estas fueran……

-dime Terry cuando te gustaría que celebráramos la boda????-pregunto su madrastra…..

-el día que quieran……por que no dentro de un mes….no les parece????-dijo mientras una sonrisa extraña aparecía en su rostro

-"y a este que le pasa….ha estado extraño desde que llegamos aquí……"-pensó Candy-será el día que quieras……después de todo también es tu boda…..

-pues si…..pero si a ustedes no les agrada esa fecha podemos posponerla, es decir……

-es decir nada querido Terry-lo interrumpió Candy-si tanta prisa tienes por que no dentro de dos semanas……

-"ah!!! Esa maldita me cambió la jugada"-si eso es lo que quieres…..por mi esta bien querida Candy………es más…..las dejó en la plena libertad de planear lo que quieran para la boda, gasten el dinero que puedan y les prometo que me voy a presentar para decir……acepto, bueno….si eso es todo me voy-se acerca a Candy, la toma del rostro y la gira para que lo vea, se acerca a la mejilla, le da un beso y le dice-nos vemos luego cariño, chicos vámonos estoy seguro de que estas mujeres tienen mucho de que hablar…….

Candy solo se quedo viéndolo sorprendida, sabia que era una actitud extraña, sabia que algo iba a pasar y sabía que iba a ser algo bueno para ella, pero nada bueno para sus planes, sin embargo, por el momento no podía hacer nada, lo único que podía hacer era esperar…..

Continuara…..

_Notas:_

_Si lo se, me tarde mas de lo debido por eso les compenso subiendo otro capitulo, ahí les doy toda mi explicación…….._


	6. un sentimiento que arruina mis planes

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro…._

_Lamento actualizar hasta ahora y no era por falta de tiempo sino por cansancio y claro esta que ese cansancio trajo consigo una mega hueva que apenas y podía con ella, tanto que lo único que quería hacer era dormir y dormir, pero por aquí les traigo este cap…….sin mas preámbulos aquí vamos con el siguiente capitulo _

_En el capitulo anterior……_

_Las dejó en la plena libertad de planear lo que quieran para la boda, gasten el dinero que puedan y les prometo que me voy a presentar para decir……acepto_

**El cuarto día……un sentimiento que arruina mi planes**

Ha pasado otro día en el castillo de Terry ahora es el último que todos pasan ahí porque al siguiente día tienen que regresar a estudiar y nuestro adorado duque sabía que este día tenía que ser el día que tenía que pasar con Candy a solas y sin la intromisión de sus amigas y la de sus compadres de parranda, era muy fácil que se fueran todos en pareja ese no era el problema, el problema era desaparecer los dos sin que la bola entrometida se diera cuenta…….

-"y como diablos voy a hacer eso" pensó Terry-es más fácil que vuele un cerdo antes de que me quite a todos de encima, sin embargo debo de hacerlo, pero como………..como……….

-joven buenos días, sus amigos lo esperan para salir-le hablo uno de sus empleados….

-ah si, gracias diles que enseguida voy…..

-claro joven con permiso…….

Terry se dirige al espejo y se da un último vistazo-bueno listo o no allá voy, espero que en el camino se me ocurra algo-se decía mientras se acomodaba por milésima vez el cabello…….

-por que rayos se tarda tanto, ni siquiera nosotras tardamos tanto-se estaba quejando Elisa-por dios ni Archie se tarda tanto!!!!!!!

-hey!!! Que quisiste decir con eso?????...

-Archie no te ofendas pero todos sabemos que eres un poco……..-dijo Elisa sin terminar la frase haciendo solo señas con su mano…….

-un poco que!!!!!-dijo Archie con un leve tono de molestia…..

-metrosexual……-habló Annie……

-METROQUE!!!!!!-gritaron todos mientras la volteaban a ver……….

-ya saben metrosexual, es una definición futurista para designar a los hombres que se preocupan por su físico incluso más que una mujer……..

-donde diablos escuchaste semejante estupidez??!!!-se dirigió Archie hacia ella……

-no te molestes….algún día en el futuro habrá muchos como tú y ya no te sentirás incomprendido…..-le dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente……

-"dios te oiga…….pero que diablos estoy pensando!!!!"Pensó la revuelta mente de Archie fascinada con el concepto pero era algo que jamás iba a admitir……..-los hombres siempre serán hombres!!!!!-le dijo a Annie para después darse la medía vuelta en forma dramática y dejar a todos con la palabra en la boca……..

-yo iba a decir un poco Gay pero Annie me quitaste las palabras de la boca-dijo Elisa para después burlarse de él-jejejejeje pero eso de metrosexual es un termino demasiado bueno para explicar toda la personalidad de Archie….

-quieren dejar ya de molestarme!!!!!-gruño el aludido un poco molesto…..

-Archie no te lo tomes tan en serio-le dijo Candy calmándolo un poco-pero el día que quieras te presto la crema para las pecas anti arrugas que me invento Stear…jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!-rió Candy y luego los demás la acompañaron…….

-AHHHHH!!!! YA BASTA ME LAS PAGARAAAANNN!!!!!-grito Archie para luego perseguir a todos con un cojín mientras que todos los demás se echaron a correr agarrando más cojines para intentar defenderse, a esto último se les unió Terry que solo dijo……

-CALMA CHUSMA IRACUNDA…..SU REY ESTA AQUÍ!!!!!-dijo a todo pulmón con sus manos hacia arriba en pose ganadora….los demás se le quedaron viendo y luego se vieron entre ellos…..después lo vieron otra vez y se volvieron a ver entre ellos…..se rieron entre ellos y le lanzaron todos los cojines que encontraron disponibles a su mano…….

Después de la batalla de cojines que se llevo a cabo en el castillo Grandchester sin un claro ganador, todos se dirigían en dos carruajes para llegar a la ciudad ya que Terry los iba a llevar a un lugar de moda y al llegar a tal lugar………

-una nevería!!!!!...nos trajiste a una nevería!!!!!!-Fue la exclamación de todos…….

-que!! No tiene nada de malo……-dijo Terry subiendo los hombros….

-no tiene nada de malo….desde cuando una nevería esta de moda?????-hablo nuestro nuevo metrosexual Archie……

-oigan que les pasa esta, esta no es una nevería cualquiera…….

-ah no!!!!-exclamaron los demás-y entonces que es?????

-es una nevería que trae nieves de exportación….sabores de otros países que no se encuentran fácilmente en Inglaterra-habló muy emocionado despertando la duda en los demás……

-y que tienen de especial esas nieves???-pregunto con curiosidad Patty…..

-son de México…….hay nieves sabor tuna……aguacate…..alfalfa y muchas otros sabores extraños de-li-cio-sos, se los aseguro……

-en serio????-preguntaron los demás aun inseguros…..

-si!!!!!...vamos pasemos…..ah pero eso si, tenemos que entrar en pareja, así que yo me llevo a Candy y ustedes-dijo señalando a los demás-pues acomódense…..

En ese instante Archie se llevo a jalones a Annie hacia adentro y Stear ni tarde ni perezoso se llevo a Patty seguidos de Terry y Candy, quedando sólo ahí Neal y Elisa……

-se puede saber porque nos dejaron a nosotros juntos????-gruño Neal….

-que quieres decir con eso…..acaso no crees que soy una buena compañía….-dijo Elisa muy ofendida

-te digo la verdad o quieres seguir siendo mi familiar…….

-pero que te pasa….se lo voy a decir a mamá……

-díselo al tío abuelo si quieres……yo me largo de aquí-después de decir eso se fue alejando….

-a donde vas??????!!!!!!-le grito Elisa…..

-a cualquier lugar lejos de todos ustedes me tienen harto!!!!-le alcanzó a decir mientras se perdía en las calles…….

-esperameeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!-grito mientras comenzaba a corretearlo………..

Mientras adentro de la nevería……con Annie y Archie…..

-a donde van Elisa y Neal?????-pregunto Annie….

-no se y no me importa si por mi fuera que se pierdan y jamás regresen……….

-Archie como puedes decir eso????, es tu familia……..

-Annie, si son mi familia pero ya sabes como son, y honestamente si desaparecen le hacen un favor al mundo o es que acaso ya se te olvido lo mucho que te humillaron al saber que eras huérfana como Candy……

Annie se quedo callada un momento recapacitando en lo que Archie le decía para agregar después de él…-tienes razón ojalá que los arrolle un autobús nn……….

-sabes Annie el día de la fiesta te veías muy bien-le dijo Archie provocando que se sonrojara….

-eee….ee..en serio????-Archie asiente con la cabeza……

-que te parecería salir un día solo tu y yo??

-claro que si!!!!...me encantaría….me permites debo ir al baño "y a contarle a Candy"-pensó mientras se paraba y buscaba a Candy..."hasta que se me hizo!!!!!!!!!!!...nn….y donde esta Candy?????"

Con Stear y Patty……..

-no sabía que supieras tanto de ciencia Stear, se que algún día serás un gran científico e inventor……

-gracias Patty, pero sabes lo que más apasiona es la aviación….-hablo con mucho entusiasmo en sus palabras…..

-pero eso no es muy peligroso……

-claro que no???...es muy emocionante sentir el viento en tu cara y poder volar……dime Patty te gustaría volar conmigo algún día????…….

-en serio….claro que si…..pero me da miedo….

-no tienes nada que temer yo estaré ahí y te cuidare……te lo prometo….

-esta bien…..iré…..y donde vas a conseguir un avión para que volemos????

-pues le pediré a Terry que me preste el suyo….déjame ir a preguntarle-se paró mientras lo buscaba-donde esta diablos esta Grandchester?????-pregunto al no encontrarlo………

Por la calle se veía correr a dos jóvenes felices de la vida sin que nada les preocupara iban tomados de la mano mientras reían y eran observados por la gente que solo sonreían al verlos correr hasta que finalmente se pararon en una cafetería local…..

-no puedo creer que los hayamos dejado…..que vamos hacer cuando nos encuentren….a donde van a ir???...-pregunto Candy muy agitada por correr mucho

-no te preocupes por ellos-le contesto Terry muy tranquilo-al no encontrarnos seguro regresan al castillo recuerda que hoy tenemos que regresar al colegio ya que mañana hay clases…….por eso antes de regresar quería que los tuviéramos una tarde solo para nosotros…….yo se que estos últimos días han sido locos pero podemos comportarnos hoy de manera normal por favor……

-ehhh si-susurro y dejo de fingir la voz-claro, tienes razón…..te prometo que todo será normal……

-me alegro…ven dame tu mano- Candy le da su mano y comienza a caminar adentro del restaurante, Terry sonreía pero su mente solo pensaba una cosa "caíste……ahora si esto va a ser pan comido"…..

Candy por su parte también sonreía muy a gusto sin embargo también pensaba "disfrútalo mientras puedas querido Terry"…..se miraron y ambos sonrieron con un brillo extraño de tener un triunfo, pasaron al restaurante donde les sirvieron la comida, había una pequeña tarima donde había un par de cantantes, un hombre y una mujer que animaban el lugar con canciones románticas…….los dos después de comer se quedaron todavía un rato para disfrutar de los cantantes, y mientras Candy los escuchaba Terry la sujetó de un brazo suavemente y la llevo a la pista……

Llegaron a la pista donde había más parejas de enamorados bailando, Terry la tomo de la cintura mientras tomaba una de su mano mientras que Candy acomodo su mano libre alrededor de su cuello….ambos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música suave y lenta, la melodía era hermosa y cuando empezó la letra de la canción se vieron a los ojos y ya no pudieron separar su miradas……….

_It's may not be the right__ time_

_I'm may not be the right one_

_but there's something about us_

_I want to say (iban acercándose más y más)_

'_cause there's something between us__ anyway _

_I'm may not be the right one_

_It's may not be the right time_

_But there's something about us_

_If count to do (sus rostros se rozarón un poco)_

_Some kind a secret I will share with you_

_I need you more than anything in my life (sus bocas estaban tan cerca)_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_I love you more than anyone in my life (tan cerca a punto de besarse)_

La música seguía tocando y sus rostros ya estaban rozando los labios de otro, sintiendo hasta sus alientos y de un momento a otro…..sucedió lo inevitable……….

-GRACIAS POR SU COMPAÑÍA HASTA MAÑANA!!!!!-se despidieron los cantantes y Candy y Terry se separaron rápidamente dándose cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer

-"pero que rayos fue eso……que es lo que estoy sintiendo"-fue el pensamiento de ambos…….

-será mejor que regresemos-le dijo Terry-tenemos que volver la instituto recuerdas……

-eh…si….regresemos……..

Ambos salieron del salón y regresaron al castillo donde les informaron que los demás, entiéndase Patty, Annie, etc….ya habían regresado al instituto, después ellos se les unieron, iban en el carro callados y meditando lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, pensando en lo que comenzaban a sentir el uno por el otro……se gustaban eso era evidente pero ambos sabían que ese sentimiento era algo más…..tenían una idea de lo que podía ser pero a ambos les aterrorizaba esa posibilidad……así llegaron al instituto donde apenas y se vieron para despedirse y ambos se fueron con todo lo que sus pies daban a sus habitaciones……….

Habitación de Candy………

-en donde te habías metido!!!!!!?????-gritaron tres personas haciendo que Candy saliera de sus pensamientos y pegara un brinco del susto…..

-perdónenme chicas no era mi intención asustarlas….pero ya estoy aquí no???-respondió con mucho distraimiento…….

-Candy te encuentras bien….te ves muy rara???….le pregunto Patty

-Terry y yo estuvimos a punto de besarnos…..

-QUE!!!!!!!!!...-gritaron las tres muy asombradas……

-es eso lo que te tiene así??...-pregunto Annie….-Candy no seas tonta, eso es maravilloso…….

-NO!!!...no lo es…..no lo entienden eso no estaba dentro del plan…….es que yo…..me sentí…..yo siento…que….que….

-Candy!!! Acaso tu estas???-habló Patty al ver la revelación que Candy estaba apunto de hacer……

Habitación de Terry……..

-Grandchester estas muy ido desde que llegaste…..sucedió algo con Candy que no sepamos???…..-le pregunto Neal

-no…todo sigue igual…..

-entonces que hicieron tanto tiempo solos???-Neal pregunto nuevamente pero al ver que Terry no le contestaba…….."este tipo que le pasa??...esperen un momento….se llevo a Candy lejos de todos nosotros, se tardaron mucho tiempo en regresar al castillo, llego oliendo un poco a sudor como si se hubiera ejercitado……y llego comportándose de una manera extraña…..Oo…….OH!! POR DIOS!!!! NO PUEDO CREERLO!!!!!"……….TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA VERDAD??? POR ESO ESTAS ASÍ………..

-QUE!!!!!!-gritaron ambos hermanos Cornwell-TE VAMOS A MATAR!!!!!

Esto último fue a lo que Terry le puso atención y cuando vio a ambos hermanos cerca de él a punto de molerlo a golpe fue que reaccionó...

-USTEDES DOS QUE LES PASA!!!!!-grito ofendido….

-SI SERÁS COBARDE COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE QUITARLE SU HORNA A NUESTRA PRIMA ESO LO VAS A PAGAR!!!!.-grito Archie…

-DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO????...

-no te hagas Grandchester lo sabemos todo………-intervino nuestro siempre eficiente detective Neal….

-SABER QUE…..NO LOS ENTIENDO!!!...-vio a todos de una manera confuso…..

-QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON NUESTRA PRIMA…BASTARDO!!!-"habló" esta vez Stear…..

-QUE!!!!!...de donde sacan tal ridiculez….no me he acostado con ella "no por que no me sobren ganas"-pensó y después volvió a retomar la palabra-ni siquiera le dado un beso "y no por que no me sobren oportunidades"……

-entonces que diablos te pasa????...-preguntaron los tres ya muy intrigados…….

-nada….nada…..no traigo de humor de verlos….por que mejor no hablamos mañana-les dijo mientras los empujaba para que salieran de su habitación……y cuando cerro la puerta…..

-no me pasa nada…..solo que me estoy enamorando y ahora estoy jodido!!!!

Continuara…….

_Bien y que les ha parecido….una vez más disculpen la demora pero he estado muy cansada, más de lo normal y miren que de por si soy floja….pero en fin aquí están dos capítulos para que vean que me acorde de usted y este se los dejo como un regalo del día del amor y la amistad, atrasado claro por que ese día ya pasó y espero que la hayan pasado mejor que yo que estuve sola como un perrillo cuidando a la hija de mi hermano mientras él y su esposa se iban de cena romántica…..a ver díganme con esas cosas quien rayos tiene también ganas de escribir……pero en fin…..déjenme sus comentarios que como siempre se agradecen y además ya no les voy a poner el nombre de los siguientes caps por que luego a la hora de la hora cambio de opinión……..respondiendo a algunos reviews y no por eso son menos importantes que los demás yo agradezco todos..._

_Yajaira: gracias por esperar a que subiera estos caps, pero ya estan aqui..._

_Mariana: la cancion sale en la pelicula la boda de mi mejor amigo y esta muy recomendable y eso me recuerda que..._

_La canción que aparece aquí es obra de daft punk, si no la conocen métanse a youtube pongan videos y escriban Daft Punk, Something about us es el nombre de la canción y también la pueden poner y escúchenla de verdad vale la pena es muy hermosa y si quieren ver todos los clips descárguense interstella 5555 ahí también aparece esta canción…, esta película animada es una colaboración entre Daft Punk y leji matsumoto creador de la princesa de los mil años y en verdad esta muy buena, por cierto si descargan Interstella tómense su tiempo por que se tarda un buen…como unas 7 horas y de verdad no exagero….._

_Bueno es todo……que tengan un buen fin de semana y dejen un review….._


	7. 5to dia hora de retomar el plan

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro…._

_En el capitulo anterior……_

_Candy!!! Acaso tu estas???_

_No me pasa nada…..solo que me estoy enamorando y ahora estoy jodido!!!!_

**El quinto día…….hora de retomar el plan**

En ambas habitaciones de nuestros queridos y ahora casi enamorados protagonistas…….

-dios……dios…..dios…..oh dios mío!!!!!...y ahora que voy a hacer…..esto no me lo esperaba y cambia todo lo planeado…….no se si sea capaz de seguir con esto…….que voy a hacer cuando se entere de la verdad…….ME VA A MATAR!!!!...y bailara la macarena en mi tumba una vez que lo haya hecho, definitivamente ir a ese restaurante no ha sido la mejor idea…….pero ya no puedo cambiar eso………tengo que volver al plan original e intentar ignorar ese sentimiento, después de todo no es tan difícil, pasados los diez días todo será normal otra vez y podré actuar sin tanta presión y todo será más fácil……siiiiiii!!!! Eso es lo que hare………

Salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron a sus clases, ambos evitando las incomodas preguntas de sus amigos ya que se habían dado cuenta del drástico cambio en ellos y por lo tanto cada grupo decidió que era hora de hablar con cada uno antes de que fuera demasiado tarde……

-así que estas enamorada de él???-pregunto Elisa extremadamente interesada en la respuesta

-aún no lo se……es sólo que en le restaurante….me sentí…..algo extraña…….muy feliz….yo también quería besarlo……y…..él me gusta…..pero esto es totalmente diferente, es algo más….mas intenso y más agradable y es como si…..como si no pudiera estar con él….preferiría no estar con nadie

-si eso es lo que sientes cual es el problema….por que no se lo dices??-le pregunto esta vez Annie…

-me siento culpable…-dijo con su cabeza baja……

-por que???-dijo Patty

-por…Anthony, desde que el se fue….no me volví a sentir así, hasta ayer que estuve con Terry bailando….incluso sentí mucho más que cuando Anthony estaba vivo…y me pregunto si realmente estuve enamorada de él…

-Candy-dijo Annie comprendiendo los sentimientos de su amiga ya que ella estuvo ahí cuando Anthony murió-eso no tiene nada de malo, claro que quisiste mucho a Anthony pero no puedes pasar tu vida pensando en él-esto ultimo llamo la atención de Candy-ya se fue, ya no esta con nosotros y que creas que no tienes derecho a querer a otra persona porque crees que no quisiste a la otra…..no esta bien…..así no funcionan las cosas…..

-y como es que funcionan???

-cuando alguien te gusta y te estas enamorando-esta vez habló Patty-simplemente de dejas llevar y lo sientes sin rendirle cuentas a nadie y mucho menos cuando este ya se ha ido…..si realmente te quiso como tú a él no va molestarse por que quieres ser feliz….

-de verdad???-dijo con un alivio en su voz y Annie y Patty asintieron

-y que va suceder con el plan-le dijo Elisa

-que???-respondió confundida

-ya sabes…..el plan…que vas a hacer con el plan que teníamos, se supone que debes alejarlo y tus sentimientos baratos, lo están arruinando…..-termino con su clásico veneno y su clásica envidia

-bueno yo…..

-además-volvió a decir antes de que Candy terminara de hablar-que pasaría si él no siente lo mismo que tú….ya te pusiste a pensar en eso….

-bueno….eso ahorita no tiene importancia, te aseguro que terminare con el plan eso esta decidido y mis sentimientos personales no se mezclaran con esta apuesta…..

-si así lo crees tú supongo que nosotras también………-le dijo Elisa-"sin embargo debo de tener un plan bajo la manga si quiero separarlos…tengo que hablar con Neal urgentemente…..

-Así Que!!!!!!!!!……..-dijo una voz masculina "algo alterada"……

-Cuéntanos Entonces!!!!!!!…..-dijo otra voz masculina también "algo alterada"…..

-si no te acostaste con ella…..que te tiene así!!!!!-dijo una tercera voz masculina muy emocionada y un "poco" cobarde…..

Terry salió de su ensoñación al escuchar eso y al voltear a verlos pudo presenciar el estado de ánimo de cada uno de ellos, el de Archie y Stear parecía casi el mismo, la diferencia estaba en que mientras Stear lo veía con miradas fulminantes y ojos que echaban chispas, Archie estaba ya con una pistola en su mano y con un cuchillo en el otro listo para degollarlo en cuanto el hiciera la "confesión" que al inteligente de Neal se le había ocurrido decir, y claro que este ultimo estaba con un extraño brillo de triunfo y sobándose la manos regodeándose de lo que iba a ser su fin, y es que siendo honestos Terry podía con uno o igual con los dos hermanos, pero en el estado en el que estaban ambos podían darle la paliza de su vida y se notaba a leguas que tenían muchas ganas de hacerlo….

Ahora bien podía decirles que estaba así por que ha comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos más intensos hacia Candy pero eso sería quedar como un tonto romántico ante ellos y que se burlaran de él, y eso sería mucho peor que la paliza que le iban a propinar, ya que al menos con la paliza mantendría su reputación, pero si no tranquilizaba al par de hermanos su reputación era lo menos que iba a salir lastimada su otra "reputación" (la que tiene entre las piernas claro esta) era la que le preocupaba ya que los hermanos estaban determinados a quitársela y estaba consciente de que era demasiado peligroso…..así que después de mucho meditarlo dijo………

-me quiero retirar de la apuesta…….

-………oO?...

-no me acosté con Candy-dijo al ver que no contestaban-y también me quiero retirar de la apuesta……

-no puedes hacer eso…….-dijo Neal…..estamos a mitad de ella y ahora resulta que quieres salirte…..no puedes hacerlo!!!!!

-por que no puedo……todos estaremos mejor si la dejamos de lado, además desde que inició todo esto Candy parece poseída por el demonio y me hace pasar las situaciones más humillantes…..y honestamente eso es lo que me tiene así…..lo siento Stear y Archie su prima es muy bella "demasiado diría yo"-pensó un momento-pero esta completamente fuera de control y ya no la aguanto……"vaya ésta fue una buena salida y en el ultimo momento….soy tan brillante"-volvió a pensar al darse cuenta de que sus argumentos eran la excusa perfecta sin destapar sus sentimientos y además de todo era cierto…..

-ahhhhhh…-dijeron los tres, mientras que Stear se relajaba y Archie dejaba sus armas para reírse internamente de que su prima estuviera haciendo muy bien su trabajo-haberlo dicho desde un principio…..

-y como rayos querían que lo hiciera si dos de ustedes estaban a punto de aniquilarme!!!!….

-tranquilízate quieres……además ya estas en esto y es el quinto día………solo 5 días más y lo habrás logrado…..a menos que quieras quedar como un cobarde entre todos nosotros-dijo Neal….

-no soy un cobarde…..

-pues sino lo eres….anda y termina con esa apuesta…por que para desgracia tuya ya no tienes otra opción…..

-como que no tengo otra opción!!!!!...tengo muchas opciones…..no tengo nada que ganar ni perder en esta apuesta así que olvídalo!!!…..

-en ese caso te apuesto mis servicios…..si logras lo cometido seré tu esclavo por un mes….hare todo lo que tú me pidas…

-eso es interesante…..me agrada, y con todo…te refieres también a "eso" –le dijo Terry poniendo un énfasis especial a la ultima palabra dejando otra vez a Stear y Archie sacados de onda mirando a ambos con muuuuuchhhaaa atención…..

-oO?????????...

-SERÁS CABRÓN….NO VOY A HACER ESO CONTIGO!!!!!!!!!!!...-le grito Neal al entender la insinuación……

-NO HABLO DE "ESO" ESTÚPIDO!!!!!!!!!…hablo de lavar mis calcetines sucios después de jugar futbol….quedan tan cochinos que hasta mi propio perro prefiere suicidarse antes que olerlos….

-ahhhh….entonces si…..pero si pierdes…….

-si pierdo que…..

-me darás tu habitación…..

-hecho…….-dijo mientras se daban las manos nuevamente……..

Una vez pasado esas situaciones….Terry y Candy se volvieron a ver…esta vez para comer en los jardines de la escuela cuando todos salían a disfrutar de la naturaleza del lugar…

-oh Terry no puedo creer que hayas cocinado para miiiii….najaaaaajajajajajajaja-dijo Candy con su voz gangosa chillona, vestida y pintada con su antiguo look….

-si-respondió Terry casi con un murmullo, definitivamente el fin de semana en su castillo fue la gloria-estas preparada para mi platillo-Candy asiente-bien….aquí te va, cierra los ojos-ella los cierra-y ahora abrelooosss….tatataaaaaannnnnnnnn-dijo mientras abría su bandeja para descubrir costillas de borrego bañadas en salsa roja, se veía completamente delicioso, pero Candy……

-mjmmmmm-murmuro mientras ponía pose sumisa y dramática mientras comenzaba a llorar…

-que sucede……..Candy…..

-es solo que…snif….buaaaaa……en el hogar de pony criamos una vez un borreguito y….y…..fue atropellado por un carro…y yo……a partir de es día……snif….juré que no iba a comer…a comer carne……..no puedo……buaaaaaaaaaaa……..

-Candy tranquilízate no lo sabia…….-dijo Terry al ver que sus llantos estaban llamando la atención de todos….

-buaaaaaa-chilló con más intensidad……-mi pobre Plutarco…..buaaaaaa……..

-quien diablos es Plutarco!!!!!...acaso me estas engañando!!!!-gruño Terry al escuchar a Candy nombrar a Plutarco y ya había tenido mucho de eso con Anthony……

-Plutarco era el borrego IDIOTA!!!!!!-grito mientras le daba tremendo bofetón que lo mando a la luna, bofetón marca Akane Tendo….

-y eso por que demonios fue!!!!-grito ahora Terry con una cabeza gigante y en su mejilla derecha la clásica marca de cachetada es decir una mano roja e hinchada, marca propiedad registrada de Ranma Saotome……..

-eso fue por insinuar que te engaño……..buaaaaa……

-esta bien perdóname "dios por que a miiiiiiiiiiii……acaso me odias"……-dijo con evidente fastidio de estas situaciones……..-y ahora que quieres que haga……..

-porque no vamos con Annie y los demás, traen comida vegetariana………

-vegetariana……te refieres a hierba-ella asiente-olvídalo no soy un borrego-finalizo de manera determinante……..

-bo…borrego……buaaaaaaaaaa-chilló otra vez al escuchar el nombre del borrego….

-esta bien….esta bien…..vamos para allá pero ya cálmate quieres????-le dijo alarmado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho…..después de eso se fueron directamente hacia donde estaban Annie y los demás, los cuales estaban comiendo ensalada de verduras y una ración de tofu, la cual no le agradaba a ninguno de los hombres presentes…….

-se puede saber porque comemos comida para vaca-gruño Neal……..

-si por primera vez en nuestra vida estamos de acuerdo con él-dijo Stear mientras Archie asentía y le daba un golpe en el hombro como señal de apoyo……

-no es para tanto-hablo Elisa-es solo comida vegetariana y de vez en cuando no les haría daño comer algo sano y no solamente carne neandertales…….

-miren!!!-dijo Patty-ahí vienen Terry y Candy……

-que es lo querrán aquí???……-pregunto Archie-al menos él si tenia comida de verdad……

-hoollllaaaaaaa chicossss……como están?????...najajajajajajajajaja-saludo Candy…..

-aquí pasándola con hambre y ustedes????...-dijo Stear…..

-nosotros también-dijo Terry-a Candy no le gusto lo que prepare y venimos para saber si nos comparten su ensalada y su…..su….-dijo mientras veía el tofu y sabia que no iba a gustarle-su…tofu…..

-oh!!!...claro…..siéntense y vengan a comer…….-dijo gentilmente Annie……..

Se sentaron en círculo poniendo la comida en el centro y comenzaron a pasarse los platos mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa, se dispusieron a comer y todo iba bien…hasta que Candy a mitad de la comida se puso a sollozar…….

-Candy que sucede?????-pregunto Annie preocupada…

-si Candy…..DINOS AHORA QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!!!!!!……..-grito un desesperado Terry cansado ya de esa situaciones……..

Candy calló un momento sorprendida por su grito al igual que los demás a lo que solo pensó "ya esta casi en su limite……solo un poco más pero ahora haré que te arrepientas de haberme gritado"

-TERRY CREE QUE ESOY GORDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!...BUAAAAA!!!!!!-chilló con todo lo que su garganta le permitió……….

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!-gritaron todos incluido el mismo Terry……..

-QUE TERRY CREE QUE ESTOY GORDAAAAAAA!!!-grito más fuerte para que la oyera toda Inglaterra……….-NO PUEDO SEGUIR COMIENDO…..ME VOYYY-y así se fue corriendo a su habitación dejando a un Terry avergonzado en toda la escuela y con todas las miradas puestas sobre él especialmente las de las mujeres que lo veían con rayos en los ojos murmurando cosas como "que le pasa a ese duque si ella esta delgada"…"no puedo creerlo tan cortes que se veía"…"aparte de mal portado también patán"……

-ahhh!!!!!...no voy a lidiar con estas cosas hoy…..yo también me largo-dijo mientras se iba y dejaba a todos hablando sin importarle mucho lo que dijeran de él…….y una hora más tarde después de eso…….dos personas hablaban…..

-Candy confesó que se esta enamorando de él…..-dijo una voz femenina y muuuuy malévola…..

-entonces no te preocupes…..Terry ya confesó que ella lo tiene harto….creo que este es el momento de que entres hermanita…..

-no lo se….hay algo que no anda bien en esto…..algo me dice que los dos están comenzando a sentir lo mismo……

-en ese caso……tienes que comenzar a portarte bien para que él vea lo buen partido que eres….y especialmente que eres mejor que Candy…..

-jejejejejeje……tienes razón……mucha razón……..

_Continuara………_

_Que tal este final….me pregunto que se traerán entre manos este par de hermanos molestos…..nos vemos en el otro capitulo……_


	8. 6to dia insinuaciones extrañas

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro…._

_En el capitulo anterior……_

-_Candy confesó que se esta enamorando de él….._

_-entonces no te preocupes…..Terry ya confesó que ella lo tiene harto….creo que este es el momento de que entres hermanita….._

_-no lo se….hay algo que no anda bien en esto…..algo me dice que los dos están comenzando a sentir lo mismo……_

_-en ese caso……tienes que comenzar a portarte bien para que él vea lo buen partido que eres….y especialmente que eres mejor que Candy….._

_-jejejejejeje……tienes razón……mucha razón…….._

**El sexto día…..insinuaciones extrañas….**

Una mujer en su habitación estaba dando vueltas como fiera enjaulada, no sabia que hacer, es verdad que tenía un plan y que tal vez daba resultado, pero que pasaría sino sucedía así, además no estaba segura de que Terry le hiciera caso, pero era peor no intentarlo así que tenía que hacerlo…..

-"bien ya es hora…si pongo bien en táctica mis cartas tal vez caiga conmigo"-y así salió de su habitación directo hacia donde estaban las demás reunidos…..

-hola Elisa!!!-gritó Annie

-como están??-dijo una vez que llegó con ellos…..

-bien…..estamos esperando a que Terry llegue con Candy…

-y creen que venga???-les preguntó-digo porque después de lo de ayer quien sabe si el pobre vaya a regresar…..

-pues sino regresa he ganado!!-afirmo Candy con un aire superior…..

-pues lamento arruinarte tú victoria porque ahí viene-dijo mientras apuntaba hacia la dirección donde venía Terry…..

-hola pecosa como estas??-habló ya sin mucha emoción

-bien, gracias-dijo con su horrenda voz pero extraña por su comportamiento-tu como estas???

-pues he de decirte que he tenido mejores días….

-y eso porque???

-pues no lo se….estos días han sido raros…..-cuando dijo esto las chicas se vieron entre si dándose cuenta que de un momento a otro todo iba a acabar……

-hay algo que pueda hacer por ti para que te sientas mejor…..-dijo Elisa

-hey!!!-dijo Candy al ver que Elisa se robo su línea-deja de molestar quieres…..pero tienes razón hay algo que YOOOO pueda hacer por ti para que te sientas mejor…..

-por que no vienes a mi habitación a las 4, creo que es momento de que hablemos un poco…-dijo viendo a Elisa quien le mandaba ojos soñadores descarados, cosa que no paso desapercibida por las demás……..

-esta bien, ahí estaré…..

-hasta luego entonces…

-adiós

-vaya Candy lo tienes totalmente quebrado-dijo Patty….

-si….-dijo Annie-es increíble…..

-dejen eso de lado….ELISA QUE TE PASA!!!! Por que te metes en mis territorios!!!-dijo muy enojada…

-hay Candy pero que asustada, después de que lo tratas mal, algo de miel no le va a hacer daño, además saben que yo no le caigo muy bien, así que no se preocupen….

-esta bien solo por eso te la perdono…..-termino de decir Candy no muy convencida…

-bueno… bueno…..yo las dejo tengo algo que hacer-dijo Elisa…..

Así Elisa se fue…..llego a su habitación….busco su mejor vestido y se lo puso, se maquillo un poco y se hizo un peinado diferente al que traía, sacó unas galletas horneadas de canela y después salió de su habitación cuidando que nadie de as monjas la viera sin uniforme……despacio cruzo hasta el dormitorio de los chicos y fue más cuidadosa todavía……camino por el largo pasillo hasta que llego a una habitación en particular…..toco la puerta y una voz le respondió que pasara y así lo hizo……

-Elisa???...

-si soy yo….

-llegas tarde hermanita…..

-lo siento me tarde bastante arreglándome….

-mjm…mujeres…ya tienes todo listo…..

-si…solo dime si esta en su habitación…

-si ahí esta…..pasa por esta habitación que esta vacía y la siguiente es la de Terry, pero debes de tener cuidado al lado suyo están Archie y Stear…..

-esta bien….no te preocupes……

Salió de la habitación de su hermano…cruzo por la habitación vacía y llego hasta la puerta de Terry, dio un suspiro largo y abrió la puerta……

-quien anda ahí?????-pregunto Terry cuando sintió que alguien entro a su habitación y no por la puerta principal….

-soy yo Elisa

-que haces aquí??...que quieres???-dijo algo arisco por tenerla en su habitación, no le agradaba que estuviera ahí….

-tranquilízate solo vine a traerte algo de comida de verdad, ayer comiste solo nuestra comida vegetariana y se nota a leguas que no te gusta….

-y que traes ahí???-le dijo al ver su cesta….

-traigo galletas de canela, una carne asada y una agua dulce para tomar…..

-mmmm…eso me agrada…gracias….siéntate….

-gracias-dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y se acercaba a Terry, saco las cosas de su cesta y él comenzó a comer….

Todo ese tiempo transcurrió en silencio, Terry pensó que la comida de Elisa no era tan mala, sin embargo se sentía extraño porque ella lo miraba de una forma extraña y fue cuando callo en cuenta de la ropa y su maquillaje, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su uniforme y tampoco llevaba su peinado de siempre, era como si se hubiera visto bonita para él, ella lo observaba y le sonreía…."acaso me esta coqueteando" pensó Terry al notar como su postura era provocativa y su mirada se torno libidinosa cuando descubrió que él la estaba mirando….no estaba seguro de nada y como no le gustaba andar con rodeos…..

-Elisa que significa esto???...

-que…de que hablas???

-no te hagas…esto…estas aquí….peinado y vestido diferente…y además me miras raro….

-bueno es que me gustas….eso te molesta??-pregunto lo más inocente que pudo….

-no es eso…pero sabes que estoy saliendo con Candy…..

-si pero aún no eres su novio…

-según ella si…..

-esta bien, pero eso no significa que tu pienses lo mismo….además he visto la forma en la que te trata y me da vergüenza su comportamiento…….es una Andrew y mira como se viste, habla y peina….es de lo más rara……

Terry se quedo en silencio unos instantes hasta que dijo-pero eso que tiene que ver con que estés aquí???

-estoy aquí para recordarte…..que hay más mujeres en esta vida y que no estamos locas….-habló suavemente mientras suavizaba su mirada…….

-guauu!!!...-habló incrédulo-siempre creí que eras fría y distante y que te gustaba molestar a los demás pero parece que eres también agradable….

-son cualidades que casi no se notan….pero en fin, si ya acabaste….me voy….ya no tarda en llegar Candy y seguro arma una escena si me ve aquí….

-tienes razón Elisa….gracias por venir….

-espero que pueda venir más seguido con tu consentimiento….

-si claro no hay problema, solo toca la puerta antes de entrar…..

-esta bien….nos vemos…….

Y así salió de su habitación……regresó a la habitación de su hermano donde este la interrogó….

-y te fue??

-mejor de lo pensado….se lo creyó todo!!! Jajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!-rio triunfante….

-nunca creí que se lo tragara…..-dijo Neal incrédulo…

-pues ya ves que si….nunca creí que ese truco de hacerse la mosca muerta sirviera de verdad…..

-un brindis entonces…..-habló Neal mientras llevaba unas copas con algo de licor-salud!!!...

-Salud!!!!!!!...

Mientras ese par de hermanos brindaban por su victoria…..una persona llamo a la ventana de Terry y al igual que Elisa también traía una cesta……

-pasa esta abierto-dijo con fastidio cuando vio a Candy con su disfraz y casi hasta extraño los momentos pasados con Elisa

-hola….najaaaaa….dime de que quieres hablar conmigo????...

-de nada en particular…..solo quería pasar un rato contigo sin los en este fin de semana…me entiendes???..."además de que no enloqueces tanto cuando estamos solos"………

-mmm..esta bien me agrada la idea….me dejas entrar a tu baño….tengo que ha…..

-si pasa-le dijo sin esperar a que terminara, según él no había necesidad de entrar en detalles……

-bien…sonrío y cuando entro al baño saco de sus cesta muchas de sus cosas personales, su rasuradora, sus maquillajes extraños, cepillo de dientes y muchas otras cosas femeninas, hasta que remato con unas cosas que supo Terry iba a odiar para siempre…….

-ya salí…..

-bueno…por que no te sientas en mi cama-dijo mientras Candy se dirigía hacia él y una vez que se sentó…..Terry la jalo y la acurruco a su lado tirándose en la cama…….

-Candy???

-si…..

-te gusto???-dijo tanteando el territorio…

-si…..me gustas….y yo te gusto??...-también dijo tanteando el territorio……

-si…..-dijo casi con un suspiro y pensando-"me gustabas más cuando no querías hacerme quedar mal y tampoco hacías el ridículo"……

-aun y mis nuevos defectos???-dijo melosa

-"diablos….pregunta capciosa"-pensó y agregó-me gustas Candy tal cual eres…..

-Terry...-dijo con su voz soñadora…….

-Candy….háblame de era él???...

-vas enojarte esta vez también??...-le dijo recordando el episodio donde se puso celoso….

-no…te lo prometo…

-él era bueno y bondadoso con muchas cualidades…me gustaba estar con él….tal vez tu y yo no nos hablaríamos si él estuviera con vida……

-si él estuviera con vida….me hubieras gustado de todos modos y haría lo imposible para llamar tu atención….

-jajajajaja…..eso te lo creo…y ya que me preguntaste sobre Anthony….cuéntame de tu madre….y no te enojes tampoco esta vez….

-bueno….mi madre era una actriz, eso ya lo sabes…..mi padre fue a un viaje de negocios y la conoció, se enamoraron y tuvieron un romance….naci yo pero cuando llego el momento de responderle a mi madre, mi padre no quiso reconocerla y nos separó…..cuando eso sucedió yo tenía 5 años, unos años después fui a América a buscarla, pero siendo tan famosa la gente no sabía que tenía un hijo….yo me enoje con ella y regrese acá y el resto ya es historia…..

-vaya….si que es complicada esa historia….

-dímelo a mi que omití muchos detalles para no aburrirte…..

-creo que es hora de que me vaya-dijo levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose a la ventana-ah por cierto-agregó-deje unas cosas mías en tu baño….para cuando este aquí y las necesite….

-que!!!...que cosas!!!...-pregunto alarmado….

-ahí están en el baño y en un papel la explicación de otras cosas por si no sabes que son-gritó mientras se iba-Adiosssssss!!!!!

Se levanto como de rayo de la cama, se fue al baño y comenzó a ver lo que había ahí…..una toalla rosa, un cepillo de dientes rosa en su vaso…..un cepillo del cabello rosa, que al momento de verlo se pregunto de que le servía si últimamente sus cabellos volaban por si solos….sus maquillajes…y algo más que le llamo la atención…unas cosas extrañas que no supo identificar y a lo cual Candy dejo una nota que decía más o menos así……

-_"Terry querido y precioso….estas cosas quizás no las hayas visto por que son cosas exclusivas de las mujeres…veras cada 28 días a las mujeres nos baja sangre de nuestra parte intermedia y tenemos que usar estas compresas para no ensuciarnos la ropa y ya que me has invitado a tu habitación, estaría bien que las deje ahí ya que ahora cuando sangre en esos días estarán ahí y no tendré problemas…..gracias por tu comprensión y chausiiitoooo!!"_

Sobra decir que Terry puso una mueca de asco mientras leía el papel y no quería ni imaginarse el infierno que le esperaba….algo tenía que hacer…..para sacar todo ese estrés acumulado…así que cogió su almohada y grito……

-CANDYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...estoy a un paso de odiarte…..

_Continuara_

_Notas:_

_Primero que nada gracias por su paciencia…esos virus desgraciados que por unos días más y me echa a perder mi compu…fíjense que este virus que era un trojano…uno de los más peligrosos traía consigo a un amigo gusano que iba ocupando espacio hasta llegar al sistema operativo y finalmente echaba a perder la maquina, así que ya se imaginaran lo que me costo el milagrito….._

_Segundo, gracias por sus reviews dejados en los capítulos pasados y aquí respondiendo a ellos y unos pasados…_

_Yajaira: gracias por tu fidelidad...nn_

_Mariana: se paso decirte que el dia de gracias debe de estar en las historias pasadas, tambien es de Candy o dale a donde esta mi nick y ahi aparecen todas mis historias (en ichelchan2124)_

_Grisel: se llama como yo o a menos que saboteara mi cuenta pero lo dudo...y gracias por tu review_

_Oo'ShiRLeY'oO__: espero que aun me leas_

_clara: el chiste de cepillin bueno...muy bueno..._

_Tercero, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que me dejen un review para saberlo ok…y ahora si hasta la próxima semana…cuídense……_


	9. 7mo dia Estoy celosa, estoy celosa!

_jajajajajajajajaja me muero de la pena no me imagine que rayos pudo haber pasado...bueno en estos momentos tienen a una autora muy pero muy sonrojada delante de su pc mientras escribe este mensaje...supongo que un error lo comete cualquiera verdad?...nn'...Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro…._

_En el capitulo anterior……_

"_Terry querido y precioso….estas cosas quizás no las hayas visto por que son cosas exclusivas de las mujeres…veras cada 28 días a las mujeres nos baja sangre de nuestra parte intermedia y tenemos que usar estas compresas para no ensuciarnos la ropa y ya que me has invitado a tu habitación, estaría bien que las deje ahí ya que ahora cuando sangre en esos días estarán ahí y no tendré problemas…..gracias por tu comprensión y chausiiitoooo!"_

_CANDYYYYYYY!...estoy a un paso de odiarte….._

**El séptimo día……una esperanza con la persona menos esperada, estoy celosa…..estoy celosa!**

Se podría decir que era un día normal en la vida de Terry Grandchester………pero la verdad era que no, desde hace aproximadamente siete días su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, ahora ya ningún día era normal, siempre sucedía algo que lo sacaba de quicio y estaba a punto de explotar y mandar todo al diablo, al diablo con la apuesta, al diablo con tener a Neal de sirvienta para que lave sus calcetines sucios……………definitivamente perder su habitación comparado con lo que estaba sufriendo gracias a Candy no era gran cosa, y la verdad era que esa mujer por mucho que le gustara y por mucho amor que estuviera sintiendo por ella, no iba a aguantar mucho…….lo estaba hartando, y la estaba odiando……él hacia su mejor esfuerzo para darle todo el amor del mundo y aparentemente ella tragaba el anzuelo pero después ella remataba con algo peor y no sabia hasta que punto iba a continuar con eso…….

-si se vuelve loca una vez más…juro por dios que la mato!...bueno no la mataría pero mando todo a la chin"$&# y la dejó he dicho…….-dijo firmemente ya hasta la ma$&# de esa situación y la verdad quien no?-quien se iba a imaginar que Elisa sería más normal que ella y siempre pensé que era una bruja pero ya veo que no….tal vez no sea tan malo salir un día con ella, merezco al menos un día de tranquilidad y paz en mi mente-este amigo anda muy equivocado de ideas……

Y mientras este hombre maquinaba cosas inimaginables para nosotros…en otro lugar estaba Candy maquinando otras ideas pero inimaginables para Terry, dispuesta a darle el tiro de gracia…….

-con esto me deja por que me deja……-dijo la pecosa muy segura…..

-tu crees?-habló Annie-mira que se ha aguantado demasiado….

-Annie tiene razón….que tal si con eso….aún esta dispuesto a seguir contigo…

-Patty!...no seas pesimista-retomo la palabra Candy-es imposible que con esto aún quiera seguir conmigo….este plan esta hecho a prueba de todo y contra el hombre más sumiso…..te juro que no va a fallar….

-y cuando lo vas a poner en práctica?-preguntó Annie…….

-pues mañana en la tarde en una de sus "reuniones"…la que tiene con sus amigos…..estaremos ahí también…..

-que esas reuniones no son exclusivamente para hombres?-pregunta esta vez Patty…

-pues estaremos ahí de sorpresa….así que cámbiense y avísenle a Elisa…

-y ahora que la mencionas-habló Patty….

-donde esta Elisa?-terminó Annie……

-dijo que estaba indispuesta y que no iba a poder venir a esta reunión…..

-no les parece que últimamente anda rara…..

-no se Annie…y la verdad no me interesa mucho….mientras no este encima de mi….puede hacer lo que se le antoje…..-terminó Candy sin prestar mucha atención a su ausencia……y dándole una mirada nuestra indispuesta……..

-jajajajajajajajajaja!...entonces eso pasó no puedo creerlo…..-reía una persona de muy mal humor hasta hace unos instantes……

_Flash Back_

Se encontraba un duque de muy mal humory diciendo maldiciones a cualquier cosa que mirará….hasta que alguien toco su puerta……..

_-quien es!-_gritó como león enjaulado_….._

_-es Elisa_

_-ah…-_dijo bajándolea su PH (PHpin$ Histeria)_-pasa……_

_-estas de mal humor?-pregunto ahora con su falsa inocencia……._

_-no….es sólo que recordaba cosas no muy agradables….pero siéntate y mejor cuéntame algo más agradable quieres……_

_-gracias-_dijo_-pero no se que tipo de cosas agradables quieres que te cuente……_

_-no se….algo lo que sea para reírme un poco….._

_-pues déjame pensar unos instantes……mmmmmm……bueno hace un par de años…..mis padres nos llevaron a montar a caballo……Neal y yo no teníamos mucha experiencia con los caballos y a ambos nos daba miedo…..pero no les queríamos decir que teníamos miedo….así nos aguantamos, para mala suerte de Neal tenía que ir al baño…..así que cuando llego su turno para montar……._

_-se hizo del baño del miedo-_la interrumpió Terry emocionado imaginándose la escena…..

_-ojala hubiera sucedido así……-_dijo Elisa con un tono que anticipaba que eso hubiera sido el menor de los males…….

_-entonces que sucedió?….._-preguntó ahora intrigado……

_-bueno…el caballo comenzó a andar….pero lo golpeo demasiado fuerte y éste salió disparado…….mi hermano grito a todo pulmón y eso asustó al caballo provocando que saltara muy alto…..tan alto que mi hermano salió disparado hacía unos arboles…..mis padres y yo fuimos preocupados a ver que pasaba mientras que nuestros sirvientes iban por el caballo que corría como loco…..cuando llegamos a los árboles no encontrábamos a Neal y nos preocupamos por unos instantes…..hasta que de repente a mi padre le cayeron gotas de agua y nos dijo "será mejor que nos demos prisa….esta comenzando a llover"….pero ni a mi madre ni a mí nos caigan gotas de lluvia, sólo a él, cuando nos dimos cuenta subimos la vista hacia al cielo para saber que esta sucediendo y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta_………..-hizo una pausa intencional…

_-cuenta de que?..._preguntó Terry atrapado en la anécdota….

_-Neal estaba colgado y llorando de la rama de un árbol…..el árbol que estaba justo arriba de mi padre……._

_-le cayeron las lagrimas de Neal no es así?..._

_-ya te había mencionado que Neal tenía ganas de ir al baño?-_dijo de manera inocente pero intrigosa….

_-oh por dios!-exclamó Terry-le cayeron los orines de tu hermano a tu padre-_Elisa asiente_-no puede serrrrrrr…..jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaaaaaa…….._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-jajajajajajajajajaja!...entonces eso pasó no puedo creerlo….

-imagínate es la vergüenza en la vida de mi hermano y mira que ha tenido muchas…..jejejeje….pero esa es una de las más graciosas que he visto sobre él…..

-vaya con tu hermano……nunca me lo imagine…..se lo sacare en la cara en cuanto pueda….

-oh! Por favor no lo hagas…me daría tanta pena "espero que si lo hagas"-pensó un momento-compréndelo teníamos sólo 12 años…..éramos unos niños….

-12 AÑOS!...estas loca…olvídalo nadie se hace del baño de miedo a los doce años….lo sacare en cuanto pueda….pero no te preocupes…solo será una insinuación y si sospecha algo lo desviare hacia tus primos….ellos saben de eso…

-eh….si "claro que no pero me servirá"……

-ya vez…entonces no hay problema….

-bueno-dijo con una sonrisa e inocencia fingida….debió haberlo hecho muy bien que Terry lo creyó todo……..definitivamente cualquiera de estos personajes bien puede darle la mejor de las competencias en Terry en la actuación…..

-hay algo que quiero decirte….-dijo Terry inesperadamente….

-y que es?...

-quiero pedirte una disculpa…..

-a mi…por que?-habló de verdad sorprendida….

-pues…siempre creí que eras una persona diferente…..te trate mal debido a eso y ahora veo que eres diferente a como te muestras siempre….y por eso te pido una disculpa…..

-no te preocupes….esa es siempre la impresión que tienen todos de mi….pero ahora que has visto que soy diferente….crees que algún día saldrías conmigo…….

-claro que si!...cuenta con ello….

-bueno…..en ese caso me voy ya casi es tu cita con Candy…adiós..

-hasta luego Elisa…..

Mientras se acercaban para despedirse y darse un beso en la mejilla, Elisa aprovecho para mover un poco su rostro logrando que sus labios rozaran un poco……Terry se desconcertó un poco y Elisa se fue….este acto no hubiera tenido mucha importancia si una persona no los estuviera observando y entro una vez que Elisa salió sacando a Terry de su ensoñación…..

PLAFFFFFF……….PLAFFFFFF! unas sonoras cachetadas en ambas mejillas hicieron aterrizar a Terry

-PERO QUE DIABLOS!...busco al culpable de sus golpes para darle una paliza pero solo vio a su "adorada" pecosa…..-CANDY……ESTAS LOCA!...QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!...

-NO TE HAGAS TE VI CON ESA BRUJA!...QUE TE PASA A TI!...ELLA ESTA LOCA!...

-AH SI!...TU CREES QUE ESTA LOCA…..AL MENOS ESTA MÁS CUERDA QUE TÚ!...

-COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO……DIJISTE QUE TE GUSTABA TAL Y COMO ERA…..Y AHORA ME SALES CON QUE TE GUSTA ELISA…….

-YO JAMÁS DIJE ESO Y AHORA QUE LO MENCIONAS PUES SI!...ME GUSTA ELISA Y QUE…..ES SIMPATICA Y AGRADABLE….UNAS DE LAS CUALIDADES QUE PARECE HAS PERDIDO EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO……

-PUES SI TANTO TE AGRADA VETE CON ELLA…..

-Y DEJARTE PARA QUE VAYAS POR EL MUNDO DICIENDO QUE TE BOTE….NO QUERIDITA ESO NO VA A PASAR PRIMERO ME ENTIERRAS TRES METROS BOCA ABAJO FIJATE……

-ENTONCES VETE DE MI VISTA NO TE QUIERO VER AHORA…..

-ESTAS EN MI CUARTO!...SI ALGUIEN SE VA LARGAR ESA VAS A SER TUUUUUUUU!...

-PUES CLARO QUE ME VOY….Y CUANDO SE TE PASE LA ESTUPIDEZ CRONICA ME BUSCAS……

-LO MISMO TE DIGO YO……

-BIEN….

-BIEN…..

Así salió Candy de la habitación de Terry……iba tan enojada que no atino a caer bien a su dormitorio y callo en el de su archienemiga…….

-"ESA BRUJA….ME TIENE QUE RENDIR CUENTAS"…….ELISA!-abrió la puerta de una patada que espanto a la dueña de la habitación y otras dos mujeres que estaban ahí para preguntar cosas acerca de su extraña actitud……-ME VAS A EXPLICAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO……

-Candy de que hablas-intervino Annie al ver a su hermana del alma hecha una furia-que te hizo Elisa?...

-QUIERES SABER QUE ME HIZO…….LE DIO UN BESO A TERRY….LA MALDITA ESTABA EN SU HABITACIÓN Y APROVEHCO PARA ROBARLE UN BESO Y QUIERO SABER QUE CLASE DE JUEGO TE TRAES ANTES DE QUE TE DE LA PALIZA DE TU VIDA……

-QUIERES CALMARTE LO HICE PARA AYUDARTE…..-se defendió Elisa…

-Y QUE CLASES DE AYUDAS SON ESAS?...

-BUENO….EH…-se trabo al no pensar nada coherente-EH…..

-YA VEZ NO TIENES NADA QUE DECIR A TU FAVOR!-fue lo ultimo que dijo Candy antes de lanzarse sobre ella….afortunadamente Patty intervino sujetándola lo más fuerte que pudo….mientras Elisa contraataco….

-NO SE DE QUE TE ENOJAS FUE UN ACCIDENTE COMO IBA A SABER QUE ME IBA A BESAR LA MEJILLA……..ADEMÁS CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA…..DESPUÉS DE TODO QUIERES QUE TE BOTE NO?...TE ASEGURO QUE ESTO VA A AYUDARTE MUCHO……

-NO NECESITO TU CARIDAD…..ESO LO PUEDO HACER YO MISMA…..

-Y LO ESTAS CONSIGUIENDO POR QUE TAL PARECE QUE NO VA A CANSARSE NUNCA!...

-PUES SI FIJATE QUE LO ESTOY CONSIGUIENDO Y SI HUBIERAS IDO A LA REUNIÓN DE HOY EN VEZ DE IR A BESUQUEARTE CON ÉL….LO SABRÍASSS!...

-MI VIDA NO TE IMPORTA…ADEMÁS QUE MÁS DA…..SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE ESTAS TAN CELOSA….DIJISTE QUE NO IBAS A METER TUS SENTIMIENTOS…..QUERIDA TE DIGO QUE NO PASASTE LA PRUEBA…….

-SI ESTOY CELOSA….ESTOY CELOSA Y QUE……UNA COSA ES QUE NO IBA A METER MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y OTRA DIFERENTE ES QUE JUEGUES SUCIO……

-YO NO ESTOY JUGANDO SUCIO….SI EL QUISO ESTAR CONMIGO FUE SU DECISIÓN Y DE QUE TE SOPRENDES SI TODO ESTO FUE TU CULPA…

-MI CULPA?...

-SI TU CULPA……TE PEDIMOS QUE LO ALEJARAS PERO LO LLEVASTE AL EXTREMO Y SI ÉL ESTA BUSCANDO UNA PERSONA MÁS NORMAL……NO ES CULPA DE NADIE MÁS QUE TUYA…….-este último comentario logro que Candy se quedara callada y Elisa remato-NO DICES NADA…..VAYA VAYA…..DIME CANDY ESTAS FELIZ CON LO QUE TU MISMA HAS CREADO…..ASÍ QUE SI YA NO TIENES NADA QUE DECIRME….SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN Y DEJA DE MOLESTARME….

Candy salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya, seguida por Annie y Patty……y una vez que llegaron ahí…

-Candy…Candy-le habló Patty-estas bien?...es verdad que Elisa besó a Terry….

-no fue un beso exactamente….sus labios se rozaron un poco….pero no se que me paso….-contesto mientras comenzaba a llorar-me volví loca…..quise reclamarles a ambos y lo hice y hasta cachete a Terry….

-QUE!-gritaron Annie y Patty al mismo tiempo….

-le dije que si le gustaba tanto Elisa que se fuera con ella…..pero me dijo que no….después de eso quise venirme a mi cuarto pero no atine bien y llegue al cuarto de Elisa…..yo se que se me ha ido la mano….pero tampoco me imagine que iba a pasar algo así y ya no se que hacer……

-Candy….no le hagas tanto caso a Elisa….ya sabes como es de tramposa…..solo demuéstrale a Terry que te importa……-le dijo Annie….

-y como hago eso…..si tengo que cumplir esta tonta apuesta…..

-bueno….solo faltan tres días más……tres días más y si él aun después de lo que se viene mañana resiste….entonces puedes mostrarte tal cual eres, olvidar la tonta apuesta y estar con Terry como tu quieras

-Patty tiene razón-retomo la palabra Annie-animo…..

-es que…..

-que pasa?-dijo Annie

-yo ni siquiera le he dado un beso……buaaa…….

-QUE!...-se sorprendieron al mismo tiempo……….

-por eso estoy así…..no le dado ni siquiera un beso….buaaaaa….

-ay Candy-dijeron las dos mientras la abrazaban-no seas boba….si todo sale bien después de mañana le darás muchos….

-si…tienen razón-dijo por lo bajito y por un momento las tres se quedaron calladas hasta que…..

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-comenzó a reir Patty…..

-de que ríes?-preguntaron las otras dos…..

-es que Candy…..jajajajajajajaja….te veías tan graciosa con tu pelo parado, tu maquillaje y toda furiosa…..parecías un personaje de caricatura…….jajajajajajajajajaaa!...

-Patty eso no es gracioso!...-gruño Candy y le lanzó un almohadazo que por desgracia le pego a Annie….

-hey!….-se quejo Annie y lanzó otro a Candy que esta vez si le dio a Patty y así termino la noche con una guerra de almohadazos entre las tres…..

_Continuara……._

_Bueno ya van siete días y tres más para que termine esta locura entre estos dos…..y acerca del encontronazo entre Elisa y Candy, en verdad Elisa tiene razón, Candy solita lo esta aventando a otras sólo que este tonto se tragó la comedia de Elisa y aquí están los resultados………._

_Ahora que sucederá en el siguiente capitulo donde Candy cree tener asegurada su victoria….que hará ahora esta mujer?_

_contestando a sus reviews psados y nuevos...solo me queda decir que...me da mucha pero mucha pena...jajajajajajaja...esta vez no los contestare personalemente pero sonbra decir que aun tengo pena como para hacerlo...y gracias por hacerme ver mi error...por eso valoro sus comentarios...hasta la proxima..._

_Y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo llamado (de verdad se llama así ya llevo una parte escrita) __**El octavo día……ya estoy harto de ti, esto se acabo….**_


	10. 8avo dia estoy harto de ti!

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro…._

_UNA DISCULPA POR ACTUALIZAR HASTA AHORA…..COMPRENDERÁN QUE ES SEMANA SANTA Y QUE LA MAYORÍA DE LOS COMERCIOS CIERRAN…..Y BUENO EN DONDE VIVO NO ABREN…..Y BUENO SIENDO LUNES YA ESTA ABIERTO EL CIBER QUE ESTA CERCA DE MI CASA PUES USTEDES TAMBIÉN COMPRENDERÁN QUE NO TENGO INTERNET…………Y BÁSICAMENTE AQUÍ SE VUELVE PUEBLO QUIETO CON DECIRLES QUE HASTA FLOJERA LES DA A UNOS ROBAR!!...en fin pasemos al fic…._

_En el capitulo anterior……_

-_NO TE HAGAS TE VI CON ESA BRUJA!!...QUE TE PASA A TI!!...ELLA ESTA LOCA!!..._

_-AH SI!!...TU CREES QUE ESTA LOCA…..AL MENOS ESTA MÁS CUERDA QUE TÚ!!..._

_-COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO……DIJISTE QUE TE GUSTABA TAL Y COMO ERA…..Y AHORA ME SALES CON QUE TE GUSTA ELISA……._

_-YO JAMÁS DIJE ESO Y AHORA QUE LO MENCIONAS PUES SI!!...ME GUSTA ELISA Y QUE…..ES SIMPATICA Y AGRADABLE….UNAS DE LAS CUALIDADES QUE PARECE HAS PERDIDO EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO……_

_-PUES SI TANTO TE AGRADA VETE CON ELLA….._

_-Y CUANDO SE TE PASE LA ESTUPIDEZ CRONICA ME BUSCAS……_

_-LO MISMO TE DIGO YO……_

_-BIEN…._

_-BIEN….._

**El octavo día………ya estoy harto de ti, esto se acabo!!**

El día llego al real colegio de San Pablo y los estudiantes despertaban en sus habitaciones, dispuestos a recibir cada una de las enseñanzas que les daban sus maestros o maestras, cada uno era un ejemplo a seguir y definitivamente amaban la escuela……

-ODIOOOOOOOOO LA ESCUELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-grito una persona

-en serio…..no me digas-respondió otra voz muy sarcástica…..

-no….no…..tú no entiendes…..yo se que todo estudiante odia la escuela…..en cualquier momento en la historia de a humanidad….desde que esto de la escuela se invento….en estos momentos y cuando lleguen las generaciones futuras…..todos odiaran la escuela…..sin embargo debo decir que algunos de ellos la disfrutan y muy en el fondo llegamos a apreciar la escuela……pero yo……yo……yo era como todos ustedes…….y ahora…..ahora……todo es diferente…..-dijo la primera persona en tono muy melodramático

-y que lo hace "diferente"??-pregunto la segunda persona un poco impactada por su acomplejado acompañante…

-lo hace diferente que desde hace ocho días de verdad la odio……..no sabes lo que he pasado en estos diez días, alcanzar la gloria para después darte cuenta de que en realidad nunca tuviste nada…..y eso lo hace deprimente…..estoy en mis limites…..en los limites que un hombre pueda soportar……en los límites que cualquier ser humano pueda soportar……una cosa más y te juro que exploto……lo juro……

-vaya…..quien lo diría….Terrence Grandchester esta a punto de ser vencido por una mujer "así se hace Candy"……

-debo de reconocer….que tienes razón Archie…..tienes mucha razón…..

-vamos!!...no te desanimes y al menos sabes si ya la tienes enamorada……

-por la escena de ayer….quiero creer que si siente algo por mi…..solo que no estoy seguro de que sea amor…..

-y porque no??...acaso no se puso celosa del "supuesto" beso que le diste a Elisa-sentencio con un tono nada amable…

-no es supuesto……no se lo di….fue un accidente y deja ese tono conmigo que no me agrada nada…..

-mira no se porque rayos me escogiste a mi para que fuera tu confidente, se trata de prima y deberías de saber que eso me hace ser una persona imparcial en todo este asunto……

Terry no respondió y se quedo cabizbajo a lo que Archie le dijo-pero no te sientas mal…..hoy en la tarde tenemos reunión no es así??...seguro que te sube el ánimo aunque sea un poco….todo lo que necesitas ahora es una charla de hombres…..donde solo haremos cosas de hombres….sin mujeres y sin Candys que nos hagan la vida imposible….te parece??...

-si….no es una mala idea…..una pequeña borrachera como la anterior no me va hacer daño y me ayudara a sentirme mejor-termino más animado-bueno…..entonces hasta la tarde….

-hasta la tarde compadre de borracheras-dijo Archie mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro y salía de la habitación……sin embargo, en otra habitación……

-ya esta listo todo-hablo una mujer pecosa-ese miserable va a pagar atreverse a besar a Elisa……este será un día que jamás vas a olvidar Terry…jajajajajajajajajaja!!...

-dios mío pobre Candy se ha vuelto loca…….

-Annie!!...no digas eso de nuestra pobre amiga…ha sufrido mucho…..

-Paty no seas condescendiente……yo si creo que fue un accidente y que no haya habido beso…..

-a estas alturas ya no importa si ha existido beso o no, ni lo que creamos nosotras porque nada de lo que digamos va a hacer que Candy cambie de opinión…..

-eso lo se pero…..

-pero nada….lo único que podemos hacer ahorita es esperar y estar con ella cuando todo suceda esta bien??….

-esta bien……..

Y mientras tanto…..en otra habitación…..

-el plan marcha perfectamente??...

-claro que si……todo lo que te conté fue verdad……

-entonces se puso de celosa del supuesto beso que le robaste…..eres un genio hermanita……

-a decir verdad…que ella lo viera fue producto de la casualidad…..mi intención era sonsacar a Terry un poco…..jamás me espere que ella lo viera todo…..pero fue un plus a mi favor no lo crees??

-Elisa eres terrible y con suerte……pero antes que nada debes de agradecerme por que te recuerdo que todo esto fue mi idea…..

-tenías que sacar eso a relucir…..te daré as gracias cuando Candy y Terry estén separados y yo este a su lado……

-esta bien…..pero ni un minuto más tarde!!...-Elisa solo rodo los ojos ante la absurda petición de su hermano-y por cierto-dijo Neal levantando una copa-SALUD!!

-SALUD!!-dijo ella mientras chocaban sus copas….

Y por fin en la tarde…….

En las habitaciones de nuestros protagonistas……cada uno miraba su reloj esperando impacientemente la hora indicada…….cada uno contaba los minutos que faltaban…………….…..y después de eso……………..……..los segundos que faltaban...y después de eso……….…10….9…..8….7….6….5….4….3….2….1...

-YA ES HORA!!-dijeron amos emocionados y Candy salió de su habitación y Terry iba a abrir su puerta…….

-que bueno que llegan ya quiero comenzar!!-dijo Terry emocionado…..

-ya estamos aquí así que no hay motivo por el cual retrasarnos, comencemos-le hablo Neal……

-pónganse cómodos, están en su casa-decía Terry mientras con una mano les indicaba que pasaran a su habitación…..

-y con que vamos a comenzar-habló Archie…

-con lo mismo que comenzamos siempre-habló esta vez Stear…….

-bien…..-dijeron todos los presentes…..para después poner todos una mano sobre el centro….agarrar aire a todo pulmón y gritar….

-SE DA INICIO ESTA REUNION DE MACHOS!!...JUJUJUJUJUJUJU!!-comenzaron a gritar con una mano en el aire y agitándola

-pues comencemos a beber!!……-grito esta vez Terry emocionado con embriagarse….

Mientras esta partida de borrachos teporochos comenzaban a perder noción de la realidad…….

-chicas….están listas todas??-preguntaba Candy

-si!!-gritaron enérgicamente las demás

-muy bien……y tienen todo preparado??

-si!!

-clin??-su mapache claro esta su mapache claro esta

-listo!!

-playera ridícula??

-listo!!

-gel para el cabello??

-listo!!

-revistas para mujeres??

-listo!!

-decoración anticuada??

-listo!!

-agua fría!!

-listo!!

-bien…….entonces sujétense da inicio la operación…….destruyamos a Terry…….jajajajajaja!!

-si!!-gritaron también con su mano al aire y agitándola………

Partieron lanzándose sobre las cuerdas que Candy puso para todas y entrar por la ventana a la habitación de Terry y este por su parte……….

-yo se bien que estoy afuera……..pero el día en que yo me muera……..se que tendrás que……lloraaaaaaarrrrrrr!!-cantaba Terry ya medio borracho

-llooooooraaaarrrr y lloooooraaaaaarrrrrr!!...lloraaaaarrrr y llooooooraaarrrr-hicieron coro los demás…….

-dirás que no me quisiste……….pero vas a estar muy triste…..y así te vas quedar!!... cantó otra vez Terry……..

-con dinero y sin dinero…….hago siempre lo que quiero……..y mi palabra es………la leeeeeyyyyyyyy!!-comenzaron todos a cantar...-no tengo trono ni reina ni nadie que me mantenga pero sigo siendo el………SPLASHHHHHHHHH!!...reAIJO DE LA CHIN&DA!!...NO AVIENTEN AGUA DE RIÑON!!...-comenzaron a gritar todos desconcertados y sacándolos de su letargo ya que de repente fueron bañados con agua fría…….

-queridooooooo!!...yuuuuujuuuuuuuuu!!-se oyó una voz gangosa perteneciente a cierta rubia……..

-pero Candy que diablos haces aquíiiiiii!!-grito Terry muy enojado y mojado y desconcertado porque sabia que su presencia ahí no traía nada bueno….

-mi cielo……la otra vez terminamos enojados y se que me equivoque por eso te vengo a pedir disculpas y además te traigo una sorpresita!!...najjjjajaaaaaaaaaa!!...

-gulp-tragó saliva-y se puede saber que es??...

-claro que si!!-dijo Candy muy emocionada………-chicas por que no se lo enseñan??...

-chicas??...-dijo Terry y los demás….para ver que en la ventana también aparecían Patty, Annie y Elisa……..

-primero te quiero dar esta camisa hermoooossaaaa!!-le dijo mientras sacaba una playera rosa con la insignia "soy "hombre" y que"……..-te la pondrás verdad??...porque me quieres verdad…..najaaaaaaa!!...

-eeee….yooo….bueno….-volteo a ver a sus compañeros de parranda que solo lo vieron con compasión y prefirieron mirar a otro lado y quedarse al margen de la situación…….-"traidores"-pensó-claro querida…….ahorita me la pongo……."maldiciooonnnnnnn!!"-maldijo en su mente mientras se quitaba su camisa de uniforme para ponerse la playera que le dio Candy que dicho sea de paso le queda apretada……..

-te queda preciosa!!…..ahhh……..por cierto…..no interrumpo nada importante verdad??

-claro que no mi amor-dijo Terry con sarcasmo evidente-que te hace pensar que lo haces??……

-que bueno……en ese caso nos ayudaran a redecorar tu cuarto!!...es otra de mis sorpresas para pedirte disculpas………-y sin esperar que a Terry se opusiera dijo con un tono mandón-QUE ESTAN MIRANDO PONGANSE A TRABAJAR!!-y así todos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente antes de que Candy los maltratara con un látigo-MUEVAN ESA CAMA……QUITA ESAS DECORACIONES HORRIBLES…SUBE ESO……BAJA AQUELLO….TIRA ESO YA NO SIRVE…..

Instrucciones como esa se escucharon durante dos horas en las que los demás estuvieron trabajando y Candy solo estaba mandando cosa que irrito demasiado a nuestro Terry que ya la quería estrangular con su hilo dental…….sin embargo como buen macho se aguanto hasta que terminaron de arreglar el cuarto….

-listoooooooo!!...nos quedo hermoso no lo creeennnn!!...-ahora si se ve que vive un hombre…….dijo Candy emocionada como si ella lo hubiera hecho todo….

-"o un anciano de 80 años"-pensaron todos al ver a habitación decorada con puras mantas de cuadritos………

-me siento tan feliz!!...el trabajo valió la pena!!

-tu crees……..no te cansaste de pura casualidad!!...dijeron todos a punto de matarla…….esta vez Terry tendría apoyo…….

-yo hice todo el trabajo de pensar y ese es desgaste emocional….cansa mas que el desgaste físico…..pero no me vean así…..todavía hay más sorpresas……….

-TODAVÍA!!-gritaron solo los hombres por que las mujeres sabían todo el plan……

-si!!...vamos chicas comencemos……..-dijeron mientras agarraban a Terry y a los demás y los sentaron en las sillas reclinables de madera sacaron las revistas para mujeres el gel y comenzaron……

-que clase de peinado le vendría mejor a Terry??...-pregunto Candy a las demás…

-pues como tiene el pelo igual al de Archie tal vez se lo puedas esponjar yo lo voy a hacer "

-que!!

- perdóname Archie no es nada personal"-pensó Annie

-o también se lo puedes trenzar como yo lo voy a hacer con Stear-dijo Patty

-queeeeee!!

-"lo siento tanto Stear algún día comprenderás"……

-o puedes ponerle moñitos como yo a Neal voy a aprovechar su pelo corto-dijo Elisa

-queeeeeeeeeee!!

-"la venganza es dulce hermanito…..jajajajajajajaja…..te dije que me pagarías el haberme apostado"

-creo….que….ah!!….ya se lo que voy a hacer……en esta revista viene un peinado sensacional-se pusieron a peinarlos mientras que Terry observaba todo a su alrededor….viendo la mirada de auxilio de sus compadres…….viendo como las chicas disfrutaban de su sufrimiento…..viendo su nueva habitación decorada que parecía ya más un cuarto de asilo……viendo su espantosa camisa rosa……..y pensando "solo dos días más"……

-ya están listos!!-gritaron todas mientras les mostraban un espejo para que vieran sus nuevos peinados…….

Neal llevaba toda la cabeza llena de moñitos y a los lados unas coletas……Archie tenía su cabello esponjado como si de un algodón se tratase…….Stear era el más decente ya que Patty le hizo unas trencitas en todo su cabello, esas trencitas que se hacen cuando se va uno a la playa, y hasta le hizo en la parte de atrás de su cabello "propiedad de Patty"…….y por ultimo Terry………ese Terry…….su cabello estaba recogido…..con su clásico copete……y a los lados……dos donas hechas de cabello….o para que lo imaginen mejor, el peinado de la princesa Lea en la guerra de las galaxias……

Terry se miró en el espejo sin expresión alguna……..no tenía palabras y de un momento a otro……..observo como el mapache de Candy se hizo del baño en su cama…..miro a Candy que solo dijo….

-upsi!!..esta era mi ultima sorpresita te dejo a mi querido clin….se hizo en tu cama…..bla…bla….bla….bla….-para esos momento Terry ya había dejado de oir….cerro sus ojos un momento…….y finalmente sucedió……se tomo un segundo…..un segundo de silencio…..un eterno segundo………para después……..

-YA CALLATEEEEEE!!-grito con toda la frustración contendía…..

-disculpa!!-dijo Candy dispuesta a hacer una escena….grave error….

-YA ME OISTEEE!!...CALLATEE!!...HE AGUANTADO TOOODOOO….TU PEINADO RIDICULO….TU MAQUILLAJE ESPANTOSO…….

-NO VOY A PERMITIR!!-quiso Candy terminar con la gritadera pero…

-NO HE TERMINADO…..-dijo con una mirada que les congelo los huesos a todos-TE HE AGUANTADO TODO……TUS COSAS LOCAS…..TUS COSAS FEMENINAS EN MI BAÑO…….NO SE QUE RAYOS TE PASA PERO EN ESTOS OCHO DÍAS TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN UNA PESADILLA…..EN LO PEOR QUE ME PUDO HABER PASADO EN MI CORTA VIDA…..ASÍ QUE CALLATE…..LLEVATE TODAS TUS COSAS DE PORQUERIA Y DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA DE UNA MALDITA VEEZZZZZZ!!-grito con todas su fuerzas aventando todas las cosas de Candy y sacándola con sus amigas de su cuarto……….

Afuera de su cuarto Candy y las demás se iban por donde llegaron y una vez en el balcón, ella solamente dijo…..

-se ha terminado…..he ganado…..-se metió a su habitación mientras dejaba caer una lagrima y pensando "lo he perdido"………

Y con Terry

-SOY LIBRE…….SOY LIBRE…..LIBREEEEEEEE-gritaba nuestro protagonista emocionado………

-deja de festejar y hablemos de cuando te voy sacar de este cuarto…..-habló Neal

-el cuarto de viejito……es tooooodo tuyooooo-dijo Terry festejando…….

-esperen!!-habló Stear….

-que pasa??-pregunto Archie

-Terry de verdad vas a dejar que esto te venza…..

-que!!...que quieres decir!!...

-lo que estas pensando……te rendir así nada más…..sin dar pelea??...

-estas sugiriendo que busque a Candy??...acaso estas loco??...

-llámame loco si quieres……pero la verdad esperaba más de ti……todo este tiempo te la pasaste quejándote y no hiciste nada….

-claro que lo hice….pero no fue fácil…..

-en serio…o es que acaso diste todo lo que podías y responde con la verdad…hiciste todo lo que podías??...

-…..no….pero……

-pero nada……..te conocemos y de alguna u otra forma hubieras podido detener todo esto….pero la dejaste continuar….entonces no hiciste todo lo que podías…..

-y que sugieres que haga??...

-lo más decente que un hombre puede hacer…..ve con esa mujer y demuéstrale quien es Terrence Grandchester…….

Terry asintió con su cabeza y busco una soga……y salió en busca de Candy a su balcón…y en su habitación…..

-por que rayos hiciste eso??...-pregunto Archie…

-hermanito no te has dado cuenta aún??-respondió Stear…

-de que??...-habló Neal

-si de que??...-le siguió Archie….

-olvídenlo…..tontos……

Esta oración dejo a los otros dos con signo de interrogación y en el balcón de Candy……

Toc….toc….toc….

Se oyó en la puerta del balcón de Candy y esta se levanto limpiándose las lagrimas…..al abrir la puerta cual sería su sorpresa a ver a Terry…..

-Terry-dijo en un susurro-que haces aquí??...

-perdóname-habló mientras se arrodillaba…..

-no tienes por que pedir perdón….no hiciste nada malo….

-te grite horrible y no quería hacerlo……perdóname…….quiero seguir contigo….

Candy lo vio y no pudo reprimir unas cuantas lagrimas y finalmente dijo-es que acaso no has tenido suficiente??...aún deseas más??...que es lo que pasa contigo que parece que nada de lo que haga…….

-Candy…-la callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios-ya no me digas nada quieres….me gustas….y se que todo esto ha sido una locura pero si me dejaras demostrarte que puedo hacer todo por ti…..y aguantaría todo por ti……-le tomo una mano-salgamos-la miro a los ojos-escapémonos de clases y salgamos mañana todo el día…..yo fingiré estar enfermo y tu has lo mismo y salgamos…..por una vez durante todo este tiempo solo seamos tu y yo….quieres….sin nadie a nuestro alrededor…..te llevare a lugar mas hermoso del mundo…..y juro que te hare sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo…..entonces que dices….vienes??...

Candy solo lo miraba con ternura y al verlo a los ojos sabia que era cierto-"ha soportado todo….tiene derecho a que me vea como realmente soy….al menos por una vez durante todo este tiempo"-pensó y luego agregó-esta bien…..tu y yo….mañana…..a las diez afuera del colegio…….

-tu y yo a las diez…..-dijo mientras la soltaba para después irse-hasta mañana-se despidió….

-hasta mañana Terry-dijo ella y se metió a su cuarto llena de ilusiones por el siguiente día……

_Continuara……_

_Pues aquí esta el octavo día….ya falta poco para el final de esta historia y me entra la nostalgia…..espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen un review….por cierto la canción aquí puesta…mas bien el fragmento pertenece a una canción mexicana muy popular que se llama el rey y le pertenece a José Alfredo Jiménez…y básicamente se canta cuando uno se pone cuete….entiéndase borracho…._

_Una vez más perdón por la tardanza y respondiendo a reviews…._

_yajaira: solo recibi tu review...tengo tristesa..._

_Ahora si hasta este viernes……_


	11. 9no día el primer beso

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro…._

_En el capitulo anterior……_

_TE HE AGUANTADO TODO……TUS COSAS LOCAS…..TUS COSAS FEMENINAS EN MI BAÑO…….NO SE QUE RAYOS TE PASA PERO EN ESTOS OCHO DÍAS TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN UNA PESADILLA…..EN LO PEOR QUE ME PUDO HABER PASADO EN MI CORTA VIDA…..ASÍ QUE CALLATE…..LLEVATE TODAS TUS COSAS DE PORQUERIA Y DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA DE UNA MALDITA VEEZZZZZZ!!_

"_lo he perdido"………_

**El noveno día……al fin un beso……**

Dos personas se disponían a dar la excusa del siglo, ambas sabían que era arriesgado pero tenia que valer la pena…..el problema era que no los descubrieran ya que iba a ser sospechoso que los dos se enfermaran al mismo tiempo y el mismo día….por lo que esta excusa tenia que ser a prueba de todo…….

En el dormitorio de los hombres…….

-ME MANDARON LLAMAR!!...DIJERON QUE ERA URGENTE!!...-grito un sacerdote que llego casado de correr….

-si es un caso urgente!!-habló muy alarmado Stear…..

-pero dígame que sucede!!...

-pues en realidad no soy yo el paciente……-explico muy calmado……

-entonces quien es??-preguntó el sacerdote……

-es mi compañero de celda……parece que amaneció muy agripado…..

-Y ESA ES LA EMERGENCIA……ACASO SE HA VUELTO LOCO-comenzó a gritarle a Stear y este abrió la puerta de Terry a lo que el sacerdote solo dijo-OH!!...POR DIOS QUE LE HA PASADO A ESTE POBRE JOVEN!!

-le dije que era urgente….no se que pasó…..amaneció así……

Se puede ver a Terry completamente despeinado y con los pelos parados, con ojeras completamente moradas, una moquera espantosa con un pañuelo a su lado y sus pies puestos en una cubeta de agua con una compresa fría en su cabeza…..el sacerdote se acerca y comienza a hacerle preguntas…..

-dígame joven…..que tan mal se siente??...

-cof….cof….cof…..-tosió Terry exagerando sus síntomas-no lo se-hablo lo más ronco que pudo-ayer me sentía bien y a mitad de noche comencé a sentir que se me elevaba la temperatura del cuerpo y una gripa espantosa surgió de la nada….

-así tan de repente??-pregunto no muy convencido el cura…..

-si-dijo algo nervioso Terry

-hay algo que no encaja aquí….es imposible que surja una gripa de tal intensidad si no hay síntomas previos y parece que tú los experimentaste en unas horas…..es ridículo…….

-eso es…….por que……….no es una gripa común-hablo súper Stear y el sacerdote puso toda su atención en él…

-que es lo que quieres decir con eso de que no es una gripa común??...

-bueno….es que…en el ambiente ha habido cambios de temperatura provocando que muchos virus incluidos los causantes de la gripa se dispersen por el ambiente y se vayan con el receptor más débil que encuentran enfermándolo-explico de una manera que dejaría convencido al mismo dios….

-en serio eso no lo sabia……pero acaso es Terry una persona débil para un virus….eso es ridículo si se la pasa peleando con cualquier mequetrefe que encuentra….

-así es pero tome en cuenta que siempre pierde-al decir esto nuestro duque lo vio con cara "yo no pierdo" y Stear se la regreso con otra que decía "cállate que te conviene no te queda de otra"-además de que fuma y bebe y es un flojo de primera por supuesto que es candidato para este virus….él es el receptor perfecto….

-in-cre-i-ble…..jamás pensé vivir para ver a Terry derrotado por un virus…..

-bueno así es la vida….

-y que sugieres hacer??...

-es muy probable que este virus dure solo 24 horas….así que antes de que contagie a todo el colegio sugiero mandarlo a casa…..

-pero es que acaso eso es necesario??...

-tal vez no…..pero tome en cuenta que mañana es el baile de bienvenida para los nuevos y lo horrible que sería que todos estuviéramos enfermos….que le dirá a la hermana Grey cuando sepa que usted pudo controlar todo y no lo hizo….estoy seguro de que ella no se sentirá muy contenta que digamos…..por lo tanto la mejor solución es mandar a Terry a su casa y decirle a la hermana Grey que amaneció muy enfermo y que requeriría cuidados en casa para que este listo para el baile…y con eso todo esta solucionado-terminó Stear muy satisfecho con sus explicaciones…

-jovencito usted tiene completamente la razón….no dudo que algún día vaya a ser una persona de provecho y de ayuda a la humanidad….-habló el sacerdote orgulloso…..

-gracias señor….

-bueno….en ese caso….será mejor que me vaya a avisarle a la hermana Grey…Terry prepárese para irse a descansar a su casa…

-si cof…cof…cof…señor…cof…cof…cof….

El sacerdote sale de la habitación dejando solos a Terry y Stear…..

-Stear gracias por cubrirme…..-dijo quitándose todas las cosas de encima…….

-no es nada…además yo te impulse a buscar a Candy seria ilógico que no te apoyara….y por cierto que buena actuación y tu caracterización es impresionante…

-gracias eso se lo debo a Candy…..

-mmmmm??...

-dejo sus maquillajes jajajajajajaja!!-rió Terry al dar la explicación….

-ahhh!!...supongo que eso lo explica todo………jajajajajajaja…….

Y en el dormitorio de las chicas…..

-Candice White Andrew!!...se puede saber por que no te has presentado a tus clases!!-habló la hermana Grey muy imponente mientras estaba en la habitación de Candy…..

-ohhh!!...hermana Grey…..que gusto me da verla!!...dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama….

-Candice…la clase de sarcasmos no se da en esta respetable institución así que dime que es lo que te pasa…..

-hermana Grey de verdad que quiero ir…pero estoy indispuesta…auuuuuggggggg-agregó de un modo quejoso…..

-Y que es lo que te sucede??-dijo la hermana alzando una ceja no muy convencida…

-pues vera estoy en mis días…….

-estas en tus días??...que días??...

-"esta mujer……se ve que hace siglos que le dejo de llegar su periodo…..será de verdad un dinosaurio…..Candy concéntrate deja eso de lado"-pensó la pecosa y luego dijo-hermana no me diga que ya no se acuerda o que no sabe…..nuestros días del mes…..

-ohhhh!!...pero eso que tiene que ver con que no te presentes en tus clases??...

-hermana yo se que he asistido antes así pero de verdad que este es un caso especial….

-y que lo hace especial??...

-es la primera vez que sufro de cólicos y la verdad me están matando…..hermana me doblan de dolor que ni siquiera he podido pararme de la cama…..

-ahhh…..es eso jojojojo-rio de manera agradable con Candy-bueno aun recuerdo cuando padecí de esas cosas…..te mandare un té y por el resto del día sugiero que te quedes aquí y como se que vas a estar de mal humor por tu malestar creo que será buena idea que nadie te moleste…..

-gracias hermana….es usted muy comprensiva "lo he logrado!!"….

-te mandare el té en 5 minutos……dijo para salir de su habitación pero justo antes de salir agregó-sabes??-Candy volteo a verla-es extraño….curiosamente hoy a Terry le dio un catarro contagioso y se tuvo que regresar a su casa…..-la pecosa se congelo en seco-no pongas esa cara…es solo que al menos por un día no vamos a estar con los revoltosos de cada división y eso si será para recordarse…jajajajajajajaja!!-rió para finalmente irse mientras Candy decía en voz alta……

-se lo aseguro hermana….se lo aseguro……

Y a la hora de la cita…….

-hasta que llegas tengo 15 minutos esperándote!!...

-no te quejes mujer toma en cuenta que me tuve que venir desde el palacio…..

-y no pudiste haber inventado una mejor excusa….

-tarzan pecoso lamento decirte que no soy mujer y no pienso serlo yo no puedo utilizar tus excusas femeninas para faltar a clases así que si tengo que mentir sobre catarros contagiosos lo haré y si tienes que esperarme 15 minutos lo harás…..

-mmm….supongo que tienes razón……y a donde vamos a ir??...

-tu solo sígueme…..vamos a ver a la familia de Inglaterra y al mismo tiempo a la historia de este país…….

-esta bien te sigo……-caminaron durante una media hora aproximadamente hasta que por fin llegaron a un edificio grande y mas o menos lujoso….digamos acondicionado perfectamente para lo que ahí se necesitaba-este es el lugar!!

-te sorprendes Candy??...

-la verdad si…..por que este lugar!!

-siempre vengo a dar un paseo aquí…..las personas que viven aquí son mi familia sabes….

-toooodaaassss!!

-no seas tonta…..tal vez no de sangre pero de los buenos recuerdos que tengo de niño…era este lugar….mi padre decía que los asilos y los ancianos son prueba de nuestro pasado y nuestra historia y que por eso se merecen nuestra visita para demostrarles que los jóvenes que viven hoy son hombres de provecho como ellos lo fueron una vez……

-y tu te crees un hombre de provecho!!

-Candy!!...

-es una broma…..por que mejor no entramos??...ya que tanto te gusta muéstrame como es por dentro……

-entremos entonces bella dama-esta vez lo dijo sin sarcasmo ya que Candy iba de una manera normal…sin peinados extraños ni maquillajes estrafalarios….además se le habían quedado en la habitación de Terry…..

-Terryyyyy!!...que bueno es que estés de visita-habló un anciano desde su habitación….

-señor Jonh!!...como se encuentra……

-mejor ahora que has venido a alegrarnos nuestro día…..y quien es la joven tan hermosa que te acompaña??...

-Jonh…esta es mi novia Candy…..

-mucho gusto Candy…eres tan bonita…espero que corrijas a este gañan!!...

-mucho gusto señor Jonh…..-se acerco para susurrarle-y créame cuando le digo que le hecho pagar con creces ser tan patán…

-eres ruda y agradable….definitivamente lo que necesita este jovencito para componerse…..y ya que están aquí acompáñenme al comedor……y comen con nosotros…..

-claro que si!!...vamos…..-dijo Candy muy emocionada….

Caminaron dentro de comedor donde la mayoría de los ancianos hombres y mujeres esperaban a que les sirvieran……

-Candy cuando vengo aquí me gusta servirles….me ayudarías??...

-claro…será un placer….-se pusieron un delantal y las cocineras les daban los platos para después ellos llevarlos a sus mesas donde se oían comentarios de diferentes tipos como……

-pero que chica tan bonita-decían las ancianas…..

-verdad que es linda….y es la novia de Terry…Maggie creo que ya no tienes oportunidad con el joven duque-al oír esto a la pecosa casi se le cae el plato que servía….

-jajajaja!!...preciosa……..no pongas esa cara…..además creo jamás podre competir con una chica tan linda y joven como tú….

-pero Maggie no digas eso….-habló Terry acercándose a la mesa-ya te he dicho que si yo tuviera 50 años más no tendría ojos para otra mujer que no fueras tú…..

-oh…Terry-dijo la anciana sonrojándose como si tuviera 18…para que vean que el duque aun conquista en asilos……-entonces ten cuidado muchacha…..tal vez me prefiera a mi…..

-si esta tan ciego como para preferir a un vejestorio como tú….entonces yo tengo mi oportunidad con él….

-Y yo….

-y yo también….-comenzaron a gritar todas las respetables ancianas

-oh…por favor…..si un joven como él llegara a elegirlas ancianas…entonces yo tengo mi oportunidad con la chica-habló ahora un anciano….

-un canoso como tú…no me hagas reír-contraataco una anciana-que le puede hacer un viejo como tú…..

-tal vez no sea joven pero puedo darle toda la experiencia que tengo……

-viejo consíguete a una de tu edad……-hablo otro anciano-esa chica es muy bonita para ti…creo que me preferiría a mi….

-viejos los cerros y todavía reverdecen….además yo soy más joven que tú….respétame…..

-eso es solo por tres horas…..quieres superarlo….

-tres horas son tres horas…..tres horas en las cuales yo viviré más que tu..jajajajajaja…cof…cof….

-jajajaja…pues esa tos dice lo contrario anciano……

-ya basta!!-gritaron una pareja de ancianos…

-debería darles vergüenza que a su edad anden acosando jovencitas y chamacos…..-hablo la anciana……

-además los hacen sentir incómodos……no lo ven??...-habló esta vez el anciano….-discúlpenlos- dirigiéndose a Terry y Candy-hace mucho que no ven carne joven y quieren pretender que todavía tienen todos sus dientes para masticarla….

-no nos molesta…-dijo la pecosa-y pienso al igual que Terry…si yo tuviera 50 años más sería la novia de todos ustedes….

-ahhhhhh!!-dijeron todos los ancianos…..

-será mejor que comamos y después les contaremos de nuestro amores de juventud……

Así todos se pusieron a comer para después ir a la sala donde lo contaron a Terry y Candy sus amores y desamores……de cómo perdieron a sus esposos por enfermedades o guerras….de los hijos que los abandonaron y que nunca los han visitado y de cómo Terry los visitaba y les actuaba ya que eso les hacia sentir jóvenes de nuevo…..hasta que llego la tarde y era hora de irse……..

-en serio tienen que irse??...

-si señora…tenemos que regresar al colegio…..-habló Candy……

-pero por que??...acaso no saben que están aquí??...-pregunto una anciana….

-jejejejeje-rieron los dos nerviosamente para luego decir-pues…..no……

-acaso se escaparon??-dijo un anciano y ellos solo asintieron-jejejejeje….pero si son tal para cual….no cabe duda que dios los hace ellos se juntan…….esta bien vallanse…..no queremos que los castiguen…..

-nos vemos entonces….les prometo que regresaremos y esta vez cuando sea un día libre….-habló Candy…..

-nos vemos…..adiós-se despidieron todos los ancianos….y ellos salieron del asilo tomados de la mano y muy pegados caminando al colegio….Candy subió a la pared ayudada por Terry que la alcanzo arriba y una vez ahí se sentaron cerca de la rama de un árbol para detenerse y no caer……

-Candy…..

-si…..

-te quiero….

-yo también te quiero Terry….el día de hoy fue maravilloso…..nunca me imagine que me ibas a llevar a un asilo y que me la iba a pasar tan bien….

-lo se….soy una caja llena de sorpresas-agregó dándole un beso en su cabeza Candy lo sintió y volteo su cara para mirarlo….

-Terry…

-si….

-me das un beso…..

-claro que si…pensé que nunca me lo pedirías…

-pensé que nunca me lo darías……

Y así sus bocas fueron acercándose lentamente….ya casi estaban cerca….su alientos se rozaron y entonces…….CRASH!!...se oyó un ruido proveniente del árbol que asusto a los dos y voltearon a ver de qué se trataba para ver solo a clin que se acerco a Candy….

-CLIN!!...que susto nos has dado….eres un travieso…….

-mjmmmm…Candy……

-si……

Acto seguido Terry la besó sin esperar contestación ni nada ya que as dos veces anteriores algo pasaba y no podía besarla….así que agarro de improviso besándola y agarrándola por la espalda a lo que Candy solo se dejó llevar poniendo a clin sobre sus piernas para abrazar a Terry corresponder a su apasionado beso dejándose llevar por el apasionado momento……

_Continuara……._

_Y bien que les parece……espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review para saberlo…..al fin se dieron un beso estos dos y mañana es el baile de bienvenida….lamentablemente esta historia se esta acabando y ya estoy nostálgica…….._

_Respondiendo a reviews…._

_Yajaira: lamento no haberte dejado un review pero a decir verdad no cheque ningún fic solo subí los caps…además la pc en la que estaba era más lenta que una tortuga y tarde casi toda la hora en subir los caps….y sobre la historia…por algo Geogre Lucas invento Star Wars...jajajajajajaja...y lamento no dejarte reviews en tus historias todavia el internet esta del nabo o soy yo que estas ultimas dos veces me ha tocado una pc lenta y otra vez me estoy tardando en subir caps...T T_

_Pkeñapcosa:pues si la Candy ya se habia pasado ya tenia que explotar el pobre...y com vez en este cap Stear tambien fue de ayuda_

_-Aderna-R:gracias por tu comentario...haces que me sonroje y espero me sigas leyendo_

_clara: ya no habra más "besos" con elisa y veras este fue con Candy y este si fue beso..._

_Jessikita:gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gusta mi historia, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado_

_Y nos vemos la próxima semana con el episodio titulado __**"el decimo día……la verdad ha surgido"**_


	12. 10mo dia la verdad parte 1

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro…._

_En el capitulo anterior……_

_Terry la besó sin esperar contestación ni nada ya que as dos veces anteriores algo pasaba y no podía besarla….así que agarro de improviso besándola y agarrándola por la espalda a lo que Candy solo se dejó llevar poniendo a clin sobre sus piernas para abrazar a Terry corresponder a su apasionado beso dejándose llevar por el apasionado momento _

**El decimo día…..la verdad parte 1**

Ya era el decimo día desde que se inicio la apuesta y tanto Candy como Terry estaban consientes de lo que su apuesta significaba si el otro llegará descubrirlos…….la situación conflictiva de Candy estaba en que no había podido espantar a Terry y lo peor del caso era que se había enamorado……mientras que para él….el conflicto estaba en que la tenia enamorada y él también se había enamorado de ella…..solo que si lo descubría iba a matarlo y lo mismo pensaba ella, sin embargo ambos llegaron a tener el mismo pensamiento……

-"no debería de saberlo……..por que razón lo descubriría……yo no se lo voy a decir……nadie se lo va a decir…..y así las cosas seguirán como hasta ahora"

En una de las dos habitaciones…..

Toc…toc…..toc…..

-adelante-respondió la persona dueña de la habitación……

-hola….como estas??

-bien y tu??

-bien…-dijo acercándose a su boca sin embargo sus labios fueron esquivados…..

-Elisa……creo que lo mejor será que dejemos estas cosas y dejemos de vernos…

-pero por que??...Candy te mando al diablo……no hay nadie que se interponga-comenzó a hablar agitada…..

-si….pero ese mismo día le pedí perdón y ella acepto….así que estamos juntos de nuevo y la voy a invitar al baile de esta noche…..es más ya debió haber llegado la carta que le mande con tu primo Stear y él iba a dársela a Patty para que se la entregara……

-pero es que no lo entiendo!!-comenzó a hablar muy enojada…

-no hace falta….ella y yo nos vimos a escondidas y estuvo muy bien….ella se comporto de una manera muy normal…como la Candy de siempre y yo la quiero Elisa…..yo quiero a Candy…..

-es que yo….tú…..tú me gustas….-comenzó a soltar de una manera llorosa….

-lo siento mucho Elisa……eres agradable y una excelente compañía….pero yo no puedo estar contigo porque no te quiero….si te hubiera conocido primero tal vez las cosas serían diferentes….y ya no puedo cambiar lo que siento……no por ahora…..soy feliz Elisa….feliz-le termino de decir con una sonrisa encantadora….

-esta bien…..acepto mi derrota Terry…….sólo recuerda que…..el día que ella falle…..yo estaré aquí para ti…..-le dijo para salir de su habitación

-"pobre Elisa….espero que algún día encuentre a alguien que la valore y a quiera"-pensó abrumado por hacerla sentir mal…..lo que no sabia era los pensamientos que rondaban en la cabeza de la pelirroja….

-"esa maldita miserable!!...pero no los voy a dejar ser felices….ya lo verán….ya lo verán!!"……

Mientras que en otra habitación……..

-AHHHHH!!...no puedo creerlo….no puedo creerlo….me invito al baile….me invito al baile…….

-felicidades Candy…..eso quiere decir que ayer te fue muy bien…..

-oh!!...Annie no tienes ni idea……..Patty….chicas…..me besó….y lo bese…….nos besamos…….

-Ahhhhhh!!-gritaron las otras dos muy emocionadas…….

-y como fue??...cuéntanos...-preguntó Patty…..

-fue……tan increíble…..me tomo por sorpresa…..y después movió su cabeza…….y luego jugo con su lengua dentro de mi boca…..y después……me sentí en las estrellas…….me acompaño a mi balcón……y me dio otro beso….un beso fugaz….de esos donde sabes que no importa el tiempo que haya durado porque también sabes que va a haber más……estoy tan emocionada….amigas……soy tan feliz!!...

-Candy……me da tanto gusto…-habló Annie-desde que pasó lo de Anthony no te había vuelto a ver tan ilusionada….

-lo se……amiga…lo se…..pero ya fue suficiente de mi…….ustedes cuéntenme como les ha ido con mis primos…..las tratan bien….

-si claro…-dijo Patty-nos han invitado al baile…..

-en serio……

-así es-esta vez habló Annie-así que yo sugiero que nos dejemos de charlas y nos pongamos a arreglarnos….tenemos que dejarlos impresionados….sobre todo tú Candy que la ultima vez que Terry te vio de gala tu maquillaje dejó mucho que desear….

-jejejeje!!-Candy río nerviosamente….

-supongo que esa risa me da la razón……bueno-dijo mientras juntaba su manos-hay mucho que hacer…así que…….a arreglarnos!!...-termino con una mano sobre otra en pose triunfal a lo que las demás la imitaron agregando….

-SIII!!

La tarde había caído rápidamente en el Real Colegio de San Pablo, todos se estaban preparando para el baile de bienvenida, las mujeres se arreglaban el cabello, el maquillaje, el vestido, los zapatos para que todas se vieran perfectas, y ellos por su parte se arreglaban el cabello, el traje, los zapatos y en alguno que otro caso también el maquillaje……..

En la escuela todo estaba listo para el baile, los arreglos, las mesas, la música, los sacerdotes y monjas incluido la hermana Grey estaban esperando a que todos entraran para dar inicio al baile…….

-ya es la hora-habló la hermana Grey-aun no se ve que venga alguien??...

-a lo lejos se ve un par de alumnos hermana, ya ve que a nadie le gusta llegar primero-le contestó un sacerdote……

-me pregunto a que hora llegaran los revoltosos, sabia usted que van a venir juntos??-dijo la hermana….

-en ese caso creo que habrá algo de diversión….seamos honestos hermana, este colegio sería muy aburrido si alguno de los dos faltase…………

-en eso tiene razón….jajajajajajaja-rieron los dos muy animados para recuperar la compostura cuando todos los demás los comenzaron a ver…..-mjm….será mejor que le demos la bienvenida los alumnos que van llegando……

Van entrando en el jardín acondicionado para el baile un par de jóvenes elegantemente arreglados para la fiesta y que se quedan admirando la decoración, después llegan más y más chicos y chicas que comienzan a platicar y a entretenerse hasta que llegan los jóvenes más esperados por toda la audiencia……..

-ya vieron quien viene ahí??...-hablo una chica……

-si…puedes creer que vienen juntos??...-habló otra chica…..

-pues conociéndolos era de suponerse que vendrían juntos….-intervino un chico…..

-tu crees??...-habló la primera chica….

-si…además que tal si quedaron de verse con otras personas aquí…..-respondió nuevamente el chico….

-shhh!!-dijo la segunda chica-se acercan a nosotros……Elisa!!...Neal!!...que gusto de verlos…

-hola!!...Mariana-respondió Elisa-nos da gusto también…….

-mmm….vienen juntos??..-pregunto la otra chica muy curiosa a lo que Elisa respondió muy ofendida….

-claro que no!!...tenemos nuestras citas y quedamos de vernos aquí…….-el chico solo puso mirada de "te lo dije"………

-perdón….es que se nos hizo extraño que llegaran juntos….

-pues no debería Sandy…..Archie, Stear y Candy también van a venir juntos y eso no te sorprendería verdad??...

-bueno es que ellos tienen a sus parejas todos los sabemos….y como no sabia que alguien te había invitado….

-mejor cállate te ves mejor así……Neal….vámonos de aquí…….-termino para darse la vuelta y arrastrar ahí…..

-ciertamente no éramos lo que todo el mundo esperaba llegar no lo crees así hermanita??-dijo Neal con una verdad muy cierta para todos…y cuando digo todos….me refiero a todos...incluidos ustedes……pero eso ya lo saben…

Finalmente después de media hora y un buen rato de estar todo mundo platicando llegaron las persona que todo mundo esperaba y ahora si eran las correctas……

-dios!!-dijo otra vez una chica-ya viste??...

-siiii!!...se ven tan lindos!!-gritaron unas mujeres emocionadas…..

-y ellas están tan bellas….-dijeron otros hombres más emocionados…..

Y en la entrada estaban Archie, Setar y Terry….perfectamente arreglados con un traje negro impecable que los hacia ver deliciosos a la vista de todas…con un cabello bien peinado y lazando miradas de "admírenme soy tan bello"……

Y ellas iban con vestidos hermosos….el de Annie era un poco controversial, era rojo por la parte de abajo y cubierto completamente de encaje negro que le daba una variación a los colores y en combinación con su piel y cabello le daban una apariencia algo gotica pero al mismo tiempo angelical, estaba entallado solo a la arte superior de su cuerpo ya que a partir de ahí la tela se soltaba…..el de Patty era rosa fuerte del tipo princesa con peinado alto que dejaba caer solo unos cuantos cabellos haciéndola ver muy bonita…..y por ultimo estaba Candy que dejo a todos impactados….la diferencia esta vez, estaba en que ahora si se veía decente comparada la vez que estuvo en casa de Terry….su vestido era completamente blanco como el de Hillary Duff en la nueva cenicienta, su cabello estaba lacio y su maquillaje era de unos tonos blancos alrededor de sus ojos que la hacia ver simplemente un ángel caído del cielo…..

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de las miradas envidiosas de las demás y de las miradas lujuriosas de ellos, por lo que se dispusieron a agarrarlas de la cintura para no soltarlas más en ese baile…se dispusieron a entrar para platicar, bailar al rito de la música y lo más importante de todo….conbeber….

Con los chicos……

-vaya Terry, Candy se ve muy hermosa hoy-le dijo un atento Neal….

-si…..-contesto muy vagamente no le gustaba las miradas que le lanzaba….

-y sabes si esta enamorada de ti??…..

-la verdad no lo se y a estas alturas no me importa….

-si que importa ya eso ahora-lo apoyo Stear….

-pues yo no me voy a quedar con la duda…es tu cuarto contra mi siendo tu esclavo y si ella no te quiere tengo que saberlo para quedarme con tu habitación….-dijo para ir con las chicas y buscar a Candy…..

-entonces Candy no pudiste espantar a Terry….

-no….no pude…creo que perdí la apuesta Elisa….

-de todas formas no importa…..no tenias nada que perder o ganar…..

-claro….tienes razón "solo…tal vez su corazón"-pensó Candy cuando vio que Neal se le acercaba……

-oh!!…Candy…puedo decir que estas muy bella….

-viniendo de ti….me soprenden esas palabras y no se sentirme halagada o poner atención para una de tus maldades…

-quieres calmarte….solo venía a decirte que Terry….no es la persona que te conviene….no se parece en nada a Anthony y definitivamente no es tu tipo…..

-y tu que sabes de mi tipo??...Terry tal vez sea brusco con los demás!!-dijo subiendo de tono para luego bajarlo y agregar-es lindo cuando llegas a conocerlo y tienes interés en conocer a la persona…a él…es cariñoso…amable….comprensivo…caritativo……..-decía mientras ponía una mirada soñadora-tierno…..dulce….

-si…si….-dijo sin darle mucha importancia y algo enojado-sabes tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver como hablas tan "bien" de Terry…Elisa!!...ven conmigo….

Se aejaron ambos para tener una pequeña conversación…

-no puede ser…..se ha enamorado de él…y ahora voy a ser su esclavo y lavarle sus asquerosas calcetas……dios…..por quueeeee!!-dijo Neal mientras se agarraba con su cabeza….

-tú te quejas!!-dijo Elisa-que me dices de mi!!...se supone que todo este lio era para que él se quedara conmigo y se enamoro de ella….pero algo te digo Neal….los voy a separar…si yo no soy feliz….ellos tampoco lo serán….

-y que se supone que vas a hacer??...decirles la verdad….no te creerían…pensaran que lo dices para separarlos…mejor me voy a darle la nueva buena para Terry….-se aleja de ella…

-hermanito….tú no sabes lo hábil que es una mujer…..-dijo para si mientras veía a un grupo de chicas y decidió acercarse con ellas……-hola…..se la están pasando bien…

-Si…-respondió una de ella-y tu??...

-también…..pero les tengo una noticia que a va hacer que se la pasen mejor….

-y de que se trata….

-verán…Candy y otras chicas junto conmigo….hicimos una apuesta de…………..

Con los chicos nuevamente…..

-felicidades Grandchester….ella esta perdidamente enamorada de ti…..

-de verdad??...me quiere…..-dijo emocionado….me quiere…yujuuuuu!!-comenzó a festejar victorioso-me quiere me quiere……tengo que ir a conseguir unas flores…….me voy……-salió dejando a Stear, Archie y Neal….

-entonces….como le hiciste para que te lo dijera??-preguntó Archie…..

-no hizo falta preguntarle directamente…había que ver como hablaba de él….lo defendió y además la mirada soñadora que puso…era de una mujer enamorada….

-entonces estas listo para lustrar sus botas y lavar sus calcetines sucios….jajajajaja!!-rio Stear….

-ya van a empezar….mejor los dejo….-se fue de ahí…..

-jejejeje….no puedo creer que haya perdido……-hablo Archie

-en realidad no perdió nada-habló una voz familiar para ellos….

-Elisa…que quieres decir con eso??-pregunto Stear….

-ella lo sabia todo…..lo de la apuesta……

-no puedes hablar en serio!!

-oh…Archie claro que habló en serio….sino fuera así como lo sabría yo…..ella nos lo dijo y además nos convenció de que nosotras le ayudáramos con todo lo que paso….o es que acaso no se les hizo raro….su forma de peinar, vestir y hablar…..

-no es cierto….ustedes hicieron una apuesta!!-dijo Archie ya muy enojado….

-eso solo te lo dijo para justificar su comportamiento extraño y que ustedes no fueran a sospechar de nada……

-sabes que??...no te creo y en estos momento voy a preguntarle-dijo Stear yendo hacia donde iba Candy con Archie detrás………

Ahora imagínense dos tipos de escenas….en una Terry va llegando con sus flores para Candy siendo interceptado por una pequeña multitud que hablaba de algo sobre ella así que se quedo a escuchar y por el otro lado a Candy con Stear y Archie que le hablaron de una manera poco amable……

-Caandyyyy!!-casi le grito Archie….-por que fingiste todo este tiempo??...

-ya escuchaste lo que Candy hizo??...-dijo una mujer…..

-no se de que me hables….Archie estas bien??-pregunto una extrañada Candy…..

-que hizo??...-pregunto otra muy interesada……

-sabes bien de lo que hablo…no te hagas??...

-Candy aposto con sus amigas que iba a correr a un hombre en diez días…..jajajajaja!!

-pues parece que lo sabes mejor tú…así que porque mejor no me lo dices??...

- y lo hizo pasar por lo más humillante jajajajajajaja!!...

-sabías lo de la apuesta de Terry!!...que tenía que enamorarte y lo de tu conducta extraña fue falsa!!...que bien sabes fingir Candy……

-desde decorarle su cuarto como de viejito….ponerle sus cosas femeninas y el peinado y el maquillaje horrible…jajajajaja….ahora se explica su comportamiento extraño….jajajajajajaja!!...

-QUEEEEE!!...TERRY ME APOSTO!!

-QUEEEEE!!...CANDY ME APOSTO!!

-NO LO SABIAS!!

-TERRRYYYY!!...ESE ERAS TÚ??...

-NOOOOOOO……

-SIIIIII

-ups……..jejejejeje….

-ups….jejejejeje……..

_Continuara……_

_Jajajajajajaja!!...soy tan mala los dejo picados….pero es que no quiero acabar este fic…buaaaaaa…..bueno déjenme su opinión tan valiosa para mi y nos vemos la semana que entra….por cierto les actualizo hoy porque tal vez mañana no pueda hacerlo….._

_Respondiendo a reviews………._

_Jessikita: te deje con las ganas de saber si se iban a separar eso lo veras en la continuacion _

_PknaPcosa: aun le falta a este fic...espero que te haya gustado este cap_

_yajaira: vas a decir que me me motiva a dejarme un review si yo no lo hago...pero es que he andado ocupadita con decirte que ni me he llevado fics para leer a mi casa...buaaaaaaaa...en fin...espero responderte uno pronto_

_clara: esta es la primera parte espero que disfrutes la segunda la proxima semana_

_hasta la proxima semana_


	13. 10mo dia la verdad parte 2

_Hemos aquí (del verbo estar sin referencia ninguna con los emos) en este penúltimo capitulo de esta bella historia que empecé hace algún tiempo y que no tengo ganas de terminar, pero todo en la vida tiene que tener un final y esta historia no es la excepción por lo tanto y antes de pasar al capitulo solo me resta decir…………………………Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y el fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro….ahora si la historia………………._

_En el capitulo anterior…….._

_-QUEEEEE!!...TERRY ME APOSTO!!_

_-QUEEEEE!!...CANDY ME APOSTO!!_

_-NO LO SABIAS!!_

_-TERRRYYYY!!...ESE ERAS TÚ??..._

_-NOOOOOOO……_

_-SIIIIII_

_-ups……..jejejejeje…._

_-ups….jejejejeje…….._

**El decimo día………La verdad…….parte 2**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo cambio para Terry y Candy………saber que fueron apostados no era precisamente lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado mientras que una sola frase rondaba en su mente "ahora lo entiendo todo……era solo una apuesta"…….por unos instantes se sintieron decepcionados, tristes, afligidos……cosa que sus acompañantes notaron al darse cuenta de la indiscreción que habían cometido y que ahora nada de lo que dijeran iba remediar todo lo sucedido por lo cual solo se quedaron a observar en silencio……..pero de repente…..la mirada de Terry y Candy cambio, ya no era de tristeza, ya no era de decepción y en su cabeza ahora rondaba un solo pensamiento………"VENGANZA!!"……….

-Candy??...Caannndyyyyy??...primita, estas bien??...

-Terry??..Teeerryyyyy??...me estas oyendo??...

-Archie tengo que irme…..

-chicas…..me voy…..

-canalla!!...después de todo lo que me dijo y yo que le creí como tonta!!...

-desgraciada!!…….todo lo que me hizo pasar para que todo el colegio se ría de mí a mis espaldas!!...y yo de estúpido que le rogué como un perro!!...

-PERO POR ESTA QUE ME LAS VA A PAGAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!

Se ve como ambos entran al baño………mientras que en la fiesta lo sucedido entre ellos era el gran chisme……

-ya supiste lo que le hizo Candy a Terry??...

-pues no se de que te admiras…él le hizo lo mismo a ella??...

-que!!...no te creo…….

-de verdad….ella aposto a perderlo…..

-y él aposto a enamorarla…

-el limite era diez días…..

-y quien perdió??……

-a estas alturas ambos lo hicieron……-termino de decir una voz perteneciente a un chico de cabellos castaños cortos y de lentes…….

-así que tú lo sabias todo??...-se oyó un regaño…

-Pattyyyy!!...

-ya se quien soy….ahora respóndeme tú lo sabias todo??...

-bueno si….pero déjame explicarte……-intento hablar Stear

-no quiero que me expliques nada!!...si no me querías decir al menos se lo hubieras dicho a ella para que no estuviera de tonta atrás de él…..

-jajajajajaja!!-rio Stear sarcásticamente-ahora resulta que tú eres la indignada cuando también sabias que Candy lo estaba engañando y acaso tú tuviste la cortesía de decírmelo……..

-que!!...eso es muy diferente……

-y como…..explícamelo……

-bueno…..es que…yo….ah…-balbuceo Patty sin saber que decir……..

-nosotros somos mujeres no tenemos por que contarles esas cosas-intervino Annie al ver a su amiga en apuros……..

-y eso justifica que no lo hayan dicho son unas doble moralistas……-intervino Archie para defender a su hermano…..

-como te atreves a decir eso!!...además nosotros no dijimos nada por que ustedes jamás lo preguntaron-soltó Annie como la ultima carta a su favor…..

-pues ustedes tampoco lo preguntaron así que no había por que decirles-dijo Archie regresando sus mismas palabras………

-eh…..ehhh….

-te quedaste sin palabras querida……me va mucha pena que hayan apoyado a Candy en algo tan bajo y sucio……

-lo mismo podemos decir de ustedes y Terry…….

-entonces esta cita se ha terminado-dijo Stear siendo apoyado por Archie…..

-se ha terminado entonces-respondió Patty también siendo apoyada por Annie…..

Después de eso ambas parejas se separaron buscando a Terry y Candy pero no los encontraron en ningún lado hasta que después de media hora de búsqueda ambos aparecieron no exactamente donde querían verlos………….

Terry y Candy estaban en la tarima donde tocaba la banda……ambos habían cambiando un poco sus atuendos……-imaginen de nuevo la canción de Bad to the bones que sale en Terminator cuando les roba a los motociclistas el traje de cuero-…………….Terry llevaba un traje completamente rosa con una capa blanca el cabello completamente lacio con manierismos extraños una rosa en la bolsa de su camisa y otra en su mano en actitud de Casanova empedernido mirando directamente a Candy con todo el odio que se le puede tener a una persona………..Candy por su parte regreso a su look extraño, su maquillaje negro alrededor de los ojos, su cabello levantado completamente dando la impresión que tuvo una pelea con el cepillo y con unos puntos rojos y blancos en la cara que simulaban un acné muy mal cuidado y no tratado, dando una impresión muy asquerosa y también con su mirada directa hacia Terry correspondiéndole el odio que él sentía……..

Tales excentricidades……obvio llamo la atención de todos los presentes que miraron hacia la tarima sin saber exactamente que era lo que iba a suceder………

Candy tomo un micrófono y dijo…..

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS…-con la voz más gangosa que pudo-ESPERO QUE SE LA ESTÉN PASANDO BIEN….COMO VERÁN MI QUERIDO TERRY LES VA A CANTAR UNA CANCIÓN-el mencionado puso una cara de espanto-PERO ESTA MUY TÍMIDO, ASÍ QUE QUIERO QUE LE DEN UN GRAN APLAUSO PARA QUE SE ANIMEEEEE NAJAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAAAAAA!!...

-BRAVO??-gritaron los demás algo confundidos y emocionados….más confundidos que emocionados…….

Candy le dio el micrófono a Terry para intentar escapar pero antes de que lograrlo…..Terry la sujeto con tanta fuerza que la obligo a regresar a su lado y comenzó a decir con una voz algo dudosa y medio femenina si saben lo que quiero decir……..

-QUERIIIIDAAAAAA!!...NO ME VAS A DEJAR SOLITO VERDAD??...YO CREO QUE EL PÚBLICO QUIERE UN DUETO NO ES ASÍ AMIGUISSSSS??-dijo animando a la muchedumbre que ante tal desfiguro de Terry se volvió loca apoyando al show que ambos estaban presentando…..

-que diablos hacen esos dos??-dijo la hermana Grey desde lo lejos-acaso se volvieron locos??...

-hermana contrólese…..los alumnos la pueden oír-intento calmarla el reverendo……

-ESTA BIEN QUERIDO…..TE APOYO…..PERO POR QUE NO LE DEDICAMOS LA CANCIÓN LA QUERIDÍSIMA HERMANA GREYYYYY??...

-me calmo mis pin!!...-iba a gritar la hermana cuando la luz se poso sobre ella y se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de maldecir frente a los alumnos y no tuvo de otra más que calmarse y ver el espectáculo en su honor…..

-GRACIAS QUERIDITA!!...Y QUE CANCIÓN TE GUSTARÍA CANTAR AMOR MÍO!!...

-QUE TE PARECE UNA MOVIDA…DONDE SE PUEDA GRITAR Y DESCARGAR LAS FRUSTRACIONES DE LA ESCUELA-dijo Candy ya brava……

-NO PODÍA ESTAR MÁS DE ACUERDO CONTIGO-contesto él igual de bravo que ella……

-EN ESE CASO QUE TOQUEN………AMORES PERROS!!

-BIEN!!

-BIEN!!

La música comenzó y……

_En un país de mudos……se escucha un gran silencio_

_no se percibe lo que va a pasar (comenzó Candy)_

_se esconde lo sublime detrás de un nuevo engendro_

_que derrama baba sobre la cuidad (continuo Terry)_

_adrenalina desalmada….abre grietas hondas (Candy)_

_nada recicla esta contención, el choque no se puede evitar_

_desata un contenido que se hace invisible (Terry)_

_y el lava hirviendo debajo de tu hogar_

_jadea de alegría apenas huele sangre_

_y no se conforma con alucinar_

_muy lejos del mar se enciende otra sal (Candy)_

_y crece en sus ojos, como un destello_

_que no te deja dormir no_

_sangre de perro fiero oliendo tu dulzura(los dos)_

_y cuando esta caliente muerde la yugular_

_mata por que quiere morir pero no sabe como_

_no quiere ser feliz, ni quiere descansar_

_mira a donde dejas la basura_

_que el amor explota_

_nadie esta salvo de la locura_

_perro amor te toca (un acordeón comienza a tocar y…..)_

-COMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARME ASÍ!!...DE QUE ESTAS HECHO!!-comenzó a recriminar Candy…..

-PARA COMO ESTÁN LAS COSAS!!...ERES LA ULTIMA EN RECRIMINARME!!...-contraataco Terry….

-AÚN ASÍ!!...COMO CREES QUE ME SENTÍ CUANDO SUPE QUE ME HABÍAS APOSTADO!!...

-NO SE DE QUE TE QUEJAS!!...TÚ ME LO HICISTE PRIMERO!!...ME APOSTASTE Y DESPUÉS ME HICISTE PASAR UN INFIERNO!!...

-UN INFIERNO DICES!!...ESO LO ESTOY PASANDO YO AHORA!!...Y AUNQUE YO LO HABÍA HECHO PRIMERO….LO QUE TU HICISTE FUE PEOR!!...

-Y COMO??...COMO SEGÚN TÚ ES PEOR LO QUE YO TE HICE!!...

-ME PUSISTE EN EL LUGAR MÁS ALTO, AÚN CON TODO LO QUE YO TE HACIA, ME HICISTE SENTIR BELLA Y AMADA AUN CUANDO TE HUMILLABA Y NO ERA ATRACTIVA PARA NADIE MÁS-Candy lloraba y la banda dejo de tocar-ME HICISTE SENTIR AMOR POR TI PARA DESPUÉS DESCUBRIR QUE SOLO ERA UNA APUESTA PARA TI….Y ESO ES PEOR QUE CUALQUIER COSA QUE YO HAYA HECHO-termino para salir corriendo de ahí siendo seguida por Terry y todos los demás……..

-NO TE ATREVAS A HUIR DE MI!!...AUN NO HEMOS TERMINADO!!...-grito Terry para alcanzarla unos metros después, los demás quedaron un poco más atrás de Terry-NO PUEDES IRTE ASÍ COMO ASÍ…..

-YO CREO QUE SI!!...

-NO SE COMO TIENES LAS AGALLAS DE SENTIRTE LA VICTIMA CUANDO ERES IGUAL QUE YO!!...

-NO SOY IGUAL QUE TÚ!!

-CLARO QUE SI LO ERES!!...LA VERDAD DUELE NO ES ASÍ!!...-la sujetó de los hombros-así que querías perderme en diez días Candy……te felicito….lo lograste-comenzó a alejarse….

-no Terry…..-este se dio la vuelta-yo nunca te perdí…..no se puede perder lo que no se tiene-dijo para también alejarse…..siendo ambos seguidos por sus amigos….

-ahhh!!...este es final de una noche encantadora….-dijo Elisa…..

-mjjjjajajajajajaaaaa….hermanita esta vez si que te luciste…déjame darte una alabanza-decía Neal mientras se inclinaba un poco…..

-bueno hermanito….de alguna manera tenia que resolver el desastre que habías causado….

-y ahora que vas a hacer??...

-nada, solo disfrutar de ver como las tres parejitas de enamorados están separados….

-y no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez regresen juntos??...

-ya eso no me importa, si regresan o que hagan lo que se les antoje a partir de este momento ya no me importan sus vidas…..

-lo estas diciendo en serio??...-pregunto un Neal muy incrédulo…..

-si…-respondió Elisa de manera muy indiferente alejándose del lugar…..

-espero que esta vez si lo digas en serio-susurro Neal para alejarse también…..

_Continuara……_

_Y como dije este es el penúltimo capitulo…..el próximo es el final y solo me queda agradecer desde ahora sus reviews dejados y todos sus animos para seguir adelante con esta historia, aun no tengo nada preparado para otra historia pero espero pronto regresar y después de tanto choro las respuestas a sus reviews……_

_yajaira: si soy mala, pero solo un poco lo suficiente para sobrevivir junto al resto de la humanidad, que filosofica me oi jajajajaja_

_Pkeñapcosa: ahi esta la reaccion, oajala y te haya gustado_

_clara: en este capitulo tambien hubo accion...o al menos eso creo y aparentemente a Elisa ya no le importan nuestras parejas, sera verdad??_

_Jesikkita:pues asi fue como termino cada uno y de paso se llevaron entre las patas a los otros, que pasara el el siguiente capitulo??..eso solo lo se yo...creo??_

_espero no haber olvidado a nadie y si es así pues me la recuerdan en un review jejejejejeje_

_Una ultima cosa, la canción o más bien fragmento de canción que aparece en este episodio le pertenece a Versuit Vergarabat (creo así se escribe) es un grupo argentino y amores perros perro amor explota es una contribución que ellos hicieron a la muy buena película mexicana Amores Perros….y ahora si hasta la próxima semana…….._


	14. tu perdon

_jajajajajajaja……..los hice esperar unos días para el gran final de la historia….espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo he hecho y gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios espero pronto tener una nueva historia con la cual deleitarlos y una vez escrito esto paso a decir……………Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y el fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro……_

_En el capitulo anterior…….._

-_COMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARME ASÍ!!...DE QUE ESTAS HECHO!!-_

_-PARA COMO ESTÁN LAS COSAS!!...ERES LA ULTIMA EN RECRIMINARME!!...-_

_- así que querías perderme en diez días Candy……te felicito….lo lograste_

_-no Terry….yo nunca te perdí…..no se puede perder lo que no se tiene_

**El onceavo día…..tu perdón……..**

Y en la habitación de Candy…….

-Candy!!...Candy!!...-gritaban Annie y Patty en la puerta de Candy para que les abriera, pero ella no salió……

-crees que se haya ido a otra parte??-pregunto Annie….

-a estas horas??...a donde??...no lo creo…..

-y entonces en donde crees que esta??...

-pues no lo se??...crees que sea una buena idea irnos??...

-me da pena dejar a Candy así sola….

-pero no nos abre y tampoco sabemos en donde esta….

-eso si….-se miraron unos instantes y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia sus habitaciones pero el tronar de una puerta las detuvo y se dieron media vuelta….

-Candy!!-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo pero su cara paso de una de preocupación a una de sorpresa….

-chicas!!-habló una sonriente Candy-pasen….estaba en el baño cambiándome y no las había escuchado……se les ofrece algo??...

-solo queríamos saber si estabas bien…..

-Patty tontita por que no habría de estar bien…..

-por lo que pasó hace un rato en el patio con Terry….

-ay lo dices por eso….la verdad fue un alivio dejar de fingir……..

-Candy-comenzó a habar Annie no hay necesidad de que finjas con nosotros, sabemos lo que en verdad sientes….

-Annie, Patty, les pido de favor que no me mencionen ese asunto ahora, mañana tal vez u otro día, pero no hoy….tengo trabajo que hacer y necesito concentrarme…..

-¿Qué trabajo?-preguntaron ambas….

-el ensayo que nos habían encargado hace un tiempo sobre una experiencia personal que nos haya ayudado a ser mejores personas, lo recuerdan??-ambas asienten-con todo este circo me olvide de hacerlo……..así que tengo mucho que trabajar…..me harían el favor de dejarme sola??...

-si claro-dijo Patty para salir por la puerta seguida de Annie-hasta mañana…

-adiós…….-se despidió y una vez sola se tiro en la cama a llorar….-por que…..por que tuvo que pasar esto….ahora como voy a salir de esta habitación…todo mundo lo sabe y me humille enfrente de todos………

En la habitación de Terry………….

Se escuchaban cosas romperse por todos lados……..crash!!...crash!!...

-Terry cálmate!!-gritaba Stear esquivando todas las cosas que Terry aventaba….

-como quieres que me calme…si todo este tiempo estuvo jugando conmigo!!…..y tu tienes toda la culpa!!...

-y yo por que??...

-por que cuando decidí terminar con toda esta farsa me convenciste de regresar con ella y todo para que me humillara enfrente de toda la escuela!!...y ahora voy a pateare el trasero!!-termino para avenársele como fiera siendo interceptada por Archie en defensa de su hermano………..

-tranquilízate quieres!!...tal vez lo hizo porque vio que estabas enamorado de ella y viceversa que no lo entiendes!!...

-noooo!!...no lo entiendo!!...-grito bufando de coraje para después calmarse un poco….-no lo entiendo Archie…..

-Terry…..amigo…….la verdad es que ella te quiere…….Neal lo dijo y todos nosotros lo notamos……

-tal vez tengas razón pero no se si pueda perdonarla……….

-tomando en cuenta que nosotros hicimos lo mismo…no creo que tu posición juzgarla…….

-estas a favor de que este con tu prima??-dijo Terry alzando una ceja-creí que serias el primero en saltar de gusto al saber que todo fue una farsa……

-eso era porque no sabia que te quería…..y no sabia que tú la querías…..pero ahora que lo se todo es diferente……

-amigos…….la verdad tengo mucho que pensar y quisiera estar solo……

-esta bien…..-dijo Stear-cuídate y nos vemos mañana…..

-hasta mañana……….-los despidió y una vez afuera salió a su balcón para observar la habitación de Candy……….pudo notar que a pesar de ser una alta hora de la noche una pequeña luz iluminaba parte de la habitación-tal vez aun este despierta…….pero por que??-se dijo a si mismo con ganas de ir a averiguar….subió al balcón dispuesto a colgarse en los arboles…..pero una vez arriba se arrepintió y regreso a su habitación para intentar dormir……..

Y al siguiente día……..los chismes sobre lo ocurrido no se hicieron esperar y en el salón de clases de Candy…..

-y le grito que la había engañado y él le dijo que no era mejor que ella…

-en serio eso paso….no puedo creerlo!!...en mal momento se me ocurrió ir al baño……

-eso pasa por no aguantarte……

-shhh!!...cállate que ahí viene…..

-Candyyy!!-le habló Annie para que fuera directamente con ella y no escuchara los chismes……-terminaste el ensayo??...

-es muy amable que me distraigas para que no escuche los chismes pero ya los oí cuando me dirigía hacia acá……

-lo siento es que……..

-se porque lo haces…….pero es algo que no voy a poder evitar…..así que lo mejor es esperar a que pase……

-silencio señoritas!!...es hora de entrar a clases….-habló la monja que llegaba a darles clases-el día de hoy vamos a comenzar con la lectura de los ensayos……así que si alguien desea hacerlo voluntariamente…….-varias chicas alzaron la mano y cada quien por turnos empezó con la lectura de sus ensayos….hasta que por fin llego el turno de Candy……..

-Candice….es hora de leer tu ensayo….

-si hermana-Candy se levantó de su asiento y se paro al frente de todas y comenzó a leer-perdí a un hombre en diez días………………

Cuando las demás comenzaron a escuchar el relato, creyeron que iban a escuchar una burla sobre como Candy humillo a Terry….pero lo que escucharon las dejo afligidas….nunca creyeron escuchar algo como lo ella comenzó a relatarles…..y fue entonces cuando Annie y Patty supieron que para lograr que Candy y Terry volvieran a estar juntos y perdonarse él tenía que leer ese ensayo…….

-Stear!!-gritaba Patty….

-Archie!!-gritaba Annie….

-shhhh!!...-aparecieron los dos, siendo Archie el que las mandó a callar-no griten que ya estamos aquí…que es lo que quieren??...

-mira en primer lugar no te pongas bravo-le respondió Annie-si estamos aquí es por Candy…..ella tiene que estar con Terry, lo quiere…..

-ya se lo dijimos pero no cree nuestras palabras-habló Stear a la defensiva-así que si no tienen un buen plan no se para que estamos aquí….

-para tu información genio-respondió Patty en el mismo tono-si tenemos un plan…..

-y cual es si se puede saber??...

-hagan que Terry lea este ensayo de Candy….

-eso es todo??-dijeron los dos chicos incrédulamente….

-si….eso es todo-respondieron las dos……

Un momento de silencio donde ambas parejas se miraban a los ojos….todos parecía que querían decir algo pero nadie se atrevió a hablar………todos se dieron a media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar directo a sus habitaciones……..algunos de ellos se doblegaron…..

-ya basta!!...no me voy a ir sin decir lo que siento…….-dijeron dos personas de ambos lados…..

-yo te quiero y estar enojados es una estupidez……-terminaron las otras dos personas dándose la media vuelta……

-en serio!!...Patty…..

-si Stear…….

-Annie!!

-Archie!!

Así ambas parejas se abrazan y se besan casi al punto de comerse durante un buen rato……

-nos encargaremos de que lo lea-dijo Stear….

-asegúrense de regresarlo por que lo sacamos de los demás ensayos que se llevo la hermana y tenemos que ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar…..

-no se preocupen Patty…..adiós-se despidió Archie……

-adiós….-respondieron las dos y se fueron de ahí…..

-quieres leerlo??-pregunto un curioso Archie…..

-hagámoslo!!...-comenzaron a leer el ensaño y……

-oh!!…snif….snif-sollozaban ambos……-Terry tiene que leer esto……-habló Archie……

-tienes razón….snif…snif…….una cosa más Archie…..

-que Stear…..

-nadie tiene que saber que lloramos por el ensayo de Candy…será nuestro secreto hasta el día que estemos muertos……

-ten por seguro que no lo voy a andar contando a cualquier persona que vea…..será mejor que nos vayamos…….

-si…..

En la habitación de Terry

-Terryyyyyyyyyyy!!...-gritaban los dos apresurados y tocando la puerta-Terrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!...

-que diablos les pasa!!...acaso uno ya no puede quedarse tranquilo y saciar su coraje en paz!!-les gritó como fiera enjaulada……………….

-tienes que leer esto!!-ordenaron los dos-y tienes que ser rápido!!...

-esto??-pregunto tomando las hojas de papel-que es??...

-es un ensayo de Candy……

-están locos??...para que rayos iba a leer un ensayo de Candy………..

-no es solo un ensayo…..es una confesión….

-no…están locos….no voy a hacerlo….no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con Candy…..

-por favor-habló esta vez solo Archie-léelo si??...

-ahhh-dio un suspiro mientras giraba los ojos-esta bien……(se escucha la música de fondo, la canción de Timbaland con One Republic, Apologize)

"perdí a un hombre en diez días…..y no se como lo hice…..al inicio de esta apuesta pensé que todo sería divertido y al terminar…..me di cuenta de que cometí el error de mi vida……….todas las cosas humillantes que le hice pasar solo para divertirme de sus gestos y lo que seguramente estaría pensando en cada una de mis tretas, sólo me sirvió para ver de lo que era capaz de aguantar un hombre enamorado…….un hombre que también jugo conmigo pero comparado con lo que yo le hice, no es nada…….en el proceso yo me enamoré de él y él de mi…..pero estaba tan enfrascada en una estúpida apuesta que me acobarde para decirle la verdad y estoy segura que a él le sucedió lo mismo……….seguramente nunca lo va a saber….fue uno de mis pensamientos………pero la verdad siempre sale a la luz……y que mejor prueba que mi propia experiencia…….deje ir a un hombre maravilloso……..es tarde para pedir perdón y disculpas…..pero aun así si lo tuviera de frente lo haría……lo que comenzó como un juego…termino como amor y ahora que es demasiado tarde para estar con él, solo me queda decir que esta experiencia me hizo una mejor persona porque me enseño que jugar con los sentimientos de las personas no es algo que deba de hacerse……mucho menos cuando son apuestas……si alguna vez te sucede algo así, solo recuerda que el infierno esta hecho de buenas intenciones…..y que es mejor la verdad a tiempo que el sufrimiento tardío…….si te pasa algo así, di la verdad desde un principio para que tengas una nueva oportunidad y puedas hacer lo que yo ya no puedo……tener al hombre que amas de tu lado y simplemente ser feliz….."

_It's to late to apologize….._

_It's to late……._

_I said It's to late to apologize…….._

_It's to late………._

Terry estaba conmovido……por un momento pareció que sus ojos brillaban acuosamente y una lagrima se escapo y corrió por sus mejillas…..no dijo nada y salió corriendo hacia los dormitorios de las mujeres…..siendo seguido por Archie y Stear…….

Candy se encontraba en su habitación……intentado dormir….solamente giraba en su cama de un lado a otro sin conseguir nada………cuando escucho que unas piedras golpeaban a su ventana……abrió la ventana y miro hacía abajo….encontrándose a Terry viéndola fijamente y enseñándole unos pedazos de papel……

-lo leí…….

-que leíste??…….

-tu ensayo…..

-vienes a acusarme ahora de falsa…..

-no….

-entonces que es lo que quieres……..

-decirte unas cosas….

-si son insultos no tengo tiempo-dijo dándose la vuelta para entrar y cerrando la ventana……pero Terry no se iba a da por vencido fácilmente y comenzó a cantar……..

_Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento_

_Pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo _

_Aunque sea un instante tu respiración_

_Disculpa se que estoy violando nuestro juramento_

_Se que estas con alguien que no es el momento_

_Pero hay algo urgente que decirte hoy_

_Que estoy muriendo_

_Muriendo por verte (estoy muriendo)_

_Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte_

_Vida devuélveme mis fantasías_

_Mis ganas de vivir la vida_

_Devuélveme el aire_

_Cariño mío _

_Sin ti yo me siento vacio_

_Las tarde son un laberinto_

_Y las noches me saben…._

_A puro dolor_

La canción hizo que muchas mujeres se levantaran y comenzaran a ver de donde provenía tan bella canción y cuando salieron encontraron a Terry bajo el balcón de Candy y a ella arriba en la clásica escena de Romeo y Julieta…….

Stear y Archie miraron a Patty y a Annie también observando y acompañaron a Terry en coro y postrándose bajo sus balcones

_Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla_

_Que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida_

_Pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol_

_Que estoy muriendo_

_Muriendo por verte (estoy muriendo)_

_Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte_

_Vida devuélveme mis fantasías_

_Mis ganas de vivir la vida_

_Devuélveme el aire_

_Cariño mío _

_Sin ti yo me siento vacio_

_Las tarde son un laberinto_

_Y las noches me saben…._

_A puro dolor_

_Vida (vida) devuélveme mis fantasías (mis fantasías)_

_Mis ganas de vivir la vida (devuélveme la vida)_

_Devuélveme el aire_

_Cariño mío _

_Sin ti yo me siento vacio (sin ti me siento perdido)_

_Las tarde son un laberinto_

_Y las noches me saben…._

_A puro dolor _

_(Vida devuélveme mis fantasías_

_Mis ganas de vivir la vida_

_Devuélveme el aire)_

_Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento_

_Pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo_

_Aunque sea un instante…._

_Tu respiración……_

Todas comenzaron a aplaudir y Candy, Annie y Patty bajaron de sus balcones para llegar a ellos y plantarles un beso que dejo envidiosas a todas…….se hizo el escándalo en el área de las chicas……

-VAMOS CANDY…..ANNIE….PATTY!!...

-ASÍ SE HACE!!

-me perdonas entonces??-pregunto Candy por lo bajito a Terry….

-solo si tu lo haces…..

-ya lo he hecho…

-entonces yo también…….

Se abrazan tiernamente y besan otra vez…..tal escándalo llego hasta las oficinas de la hermana Grey que observaba de lo lejos con el sacerdote……

-se da cuenta de que tal conducta debe de ser castigada-le dijo el padre…..

-si lo se-habló determinante la hermana Grey-pero eso lo podemos hacer después…..no ahora que están felices por estar juntos….

-le recuerda a un viejo amor hermana??...

-y a usted no padre??...

-tiene razón hermana…siempre tiene la razón…….

-además no debe de preocuparse por el castigo padre, tarde o temprano esos dos harán algo y ahora están juntos, es solo cuestión de tiempo…….

-siempre tan sabia hermana…….

Y así mientras ellos disfrutaban pensando en como castigarlos se puede ver como todas las parejas se están besando disfrutando de su alegría y su felicidad……

**Fin……….**

_Este es el final de la historia y les dejo mis últimos agradecimientos a los que me han dejando un review que son:_

_Jessikita:aqui esta final y espero que te haya gustado...si es así ya sabes que hacer_

_pkeñaPcosa: ya se reconciliaron todos y en fin no tengo mas palabras que decir me da nostalgia_

_Yajaira: el ultimo cap...snif snif...y gracias por todos tus comentarios siempre tan positivos_

_clara: ya estan reconciliados y Elisa cumplio su promesa no se volvio a meter_

_finalmente solo me queda decir...Gracias a todos por apoyarme, espero traerles pronto una nueva historia…..y que me dejen el ultimo review para saber que les ha parecido este episodio final…………….y gracias…nuevamente muchas gracias……….a todos los que me dejaron un comentario desde un principio, los quie dejaron de hacerlo y los nuevos que se integraron...muchas gracias y hasta la proxima_


End file.
